


Боль в твоих глазах...

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fisting, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slavery, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представьте себе другое Средиземье... Средиземье, где хоббиты не мирный народ, а лучшие разведчики и лучники, не уступающие эльфам. В этом Средиземье Шир сильное королевство, которым правит Брадобрас Бычий Рев, что заключил союз с Трандуилом Лихолеским. После удачной сделки Трандуил предподносит дар своему "другу" - двух гномов-пленников, чья участь стать наложниками и развлечением для наследников короля хоббитов - Лобелии и Бильбо...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Гномы выносливые создания… в достаточной степени, чтобы выдержать близость с ним.  
Брадобрас яростно вбивался в плоть измученного гнома. Тот всхлипывал, прерывисто-оборванно вздыхал-полустонал и жалко вскрикивал, когда становилось уж совсем невмоготу. В уголках отчаянно зажмуренных глаз блестели жемчужины слез. И при виде них кровь вскипала в жилах ширского короля и, крепче сжав намотанные на кулак черные длинные косы, он с новыми силами набрасывался на наложника-пленника… столь восхитительного, узкого и – неожиданно – трепетного.   
Кожа, цвета чая с молоком, худощавое, подтянутое тело, черные – большие и томные – глаза. И косы. По-женски длинные, толстые, что так удобно наматывать на кулак, причиняя боль и доказывая уязвимость и беспомощность раба…  
Который уже смирился со своей участью.   
И не пытался сопротивляться.  
Даже когда от боли он начинал скулить, то лишь плотнее прижимался к полу, к земле, цеплялся отчаянней за траву, шкуру или простынь (смотря где им пользовались). Гном хорошо усвоил, ЧТО будет наказанием за попытку просто отстраниться, попытаться вывернуться из рук хозяина.   
– За каждое неповиновение ответит своей шкурой твой брат. Сколько пальцев у него осталось? Может пора отрезать уши? Нос? Или то, что в штанах? А может просто выдернуть тот топор из его башки? Лежать, раб!   
Брадобрас помнит, как сладостно было впервые – навалиться на чернявого гнома, сжать до синяков упругую половинку зада… а как гном отчаянно рванулся, когда в его тугое нутро он впервые протолкнул свой палец! Просто палец, но гном-мориец в тот миг окончательно осознал, что произойдет после. Впрочем, его отчаянные вопли и мольбы о пощаде, уверения, что он сделает все, лишь бы Брадобрас «прекратил» ничего не изменили.  
О да, первый раз был сладостен… но и последующие разы Брадобрас, по прозвищу Бычий Рев, был удовлетворен. Наложник-гном был хорош. Возможно, стоило взять себе еще парочку… или устроить целый гарем? Должен же он выжать из этой проклятой войны побольше пользы для себя? И внуки достаточно повзрослели для подобных утех. Пора бы им усвоить, как должно пользоваться тем, что подарила им Судьба при рождении.   
Король в последний раз навалился на гнома, утробно взревев от удовольствия, кончая глубоко в жаркой глубине дрожащего тела. Помедлил, приходя в себя, и отстранился. Развел пальцами половинки ягодиц наложника, с удовлетворением оценил вид растраханной дырки, из которой сочилось белесое семя с вкраплениями крови.   
Брадобрас любил трахать раба, предварительно немного «оцарапав» внутри. Так острее ощущения – раб старательно, не отдавая себе отчета, зажимался. И делал себе больнее…  
– И что ты в этом находишь… – проворчали сзади.  
Брадобрас хмыкнул, вставая и опоясывая чресла клетчатой юбкой-с-запахом.  
– Попробовал бы, эльф, может и понял бы, – снисходительно отвечал король хоббитов.  
Трандуил с легким презрением посмотрел на дрожащего, скорчившегося на шкуре варга, гнома.  
– Благодарю, – сухо отвечал он. – Но сие развлечение не по мне. К тому же… это ГНОМ.  
Брадобрас заржал.  
– Значит, ты не так уж и против? Ладно! Ладно, не злись… ты зачем пришел? Не затем же, чтобы обсуждать со мной мои забавы? Вино будешь?  
– От доброго вина не отказываются, – вполне ожидаемо ответствовал эльф, отворачиваясь от гнома и принимая с невозмутимым видом рог с вином из рук Брадобраса.   
Тот одобрительно кивнул, соглашаясь, и наполнил рог вином себе.  
– Добре… правильный ты, эльф… а вот сын у тебя слабый. Мягкий.  
– Пройдет. Молод.  
– Драть этих молокососов надо. Как следует. Тогда толк будет, – наставительно заметил хоббит. – Я своих не жалею – от души вразумляю.  
– Оставим это, – ледяным голосом отвечал Трандуил, опасно прищурив глаза. – Не о том я хотел говорить с тобой.  
– Так говори! Чего тянешь?  
Брадобрас уселся на шкуры и хлопнул рукой рядом с собой, приглашая эльфа последовать своему примеру. Тот чуть дернул уголком губ, изящно одернул плащ и легко сел.   
– Мне нужны твои разведчики.  
– А больше ничего не надобно?  
– Не за просто так.  
– И что предложишь?  
– Воду энтов.  
Брадобрас враз стал серьезным, вцепившись взором в довольно улыбающегося эльфа.  
– Это ведь ценно, король всех хоббитов? Ты знаешь, что она может дать тебе. Лишние годы жизни. Возможности… да и наследнику твоему не мешало бы подрасти… пока его рост не остановился.   
– И что же ты хочешь в ответ? – медленно и угрюмо проговорил Брадобрас, не спуская тяжелого взора с эльфа.  
– Твоих разведчиков.   
– Зачем?  
– Скажем так… есть одна крепость рядом с моими владениями. Моим воинам туда не пробраться. На тех землях проклятье лежит – против нашего племени. Да и рисковать своими… игрушками-солдатами…  
– Все с тобой ясно. Знаешь, я тебя понимаю… и одобряю. Сам бы так же поступил.   
– Не сомневаюсь. Так ты согласен?  
– С одним условием в дополнение.  
– С каким?  
– Поможешь прищучить гномов?  
Трандуил с улыбкой склонил голову.  
– С удовольствием…


	2. Война с хоббитами

Торин ненавидел этих мохноногих тварей. До глубин души ненавидел.   
Мелкие, юркие, подлые, трусливые твареныши…  
Хорошо – не трусливые, но подлее существ после орков и гоблинов нет.   
Никогда в жизни Торин не забудет и не простит того, что они вырезали под покровом ночи всех арбалетчиков. Пробрались тенями в лагерь и всадили ножи в глазницы спящих гномов. Умело, бесшумно и мгновенно обрывая жизнь. Пятьдесят жизней оборвалось за короткое время.  
А потом эти твари устроили пожар.   
И растворились в ночи…  
Засады, ловушки, неожиданные удары, отравленные стрелы, ночные нападения – но не прямой, открытый бой, когда враги «честно» скрещивают клинки. Проклятье, даже орки не доставляли столько проблем! Эти всегда перли напролом, скаля кривые зубы, размахивая ржавым подобием оружия. А вот хоббиты, убивая, оставались вне пределов досягаемости…  
Да, Торин ненавидел их. Ненавидел, презирал и… не понимал.  
Какой их интерес в этой войне?!  
Ответа не было.   
Война… с чего она началась? Да с того, что сыновья последнего короля Дэйла не возжелали уступать друг другу корону. Младший, припомнив все грехи старшего (пьянство, разврат, жестокие развлечения – навроде травли собаками преступников), привлек на свою сторону воинов и родовитую знать – и взял корону отца силой. Старший, к несчастью, остался жив и сбежал. Добрался до эльфов… а через год старший принц-изгнанник вернулся с пятитысячной армией наемников. Среди которых оказались хоббиты. Славящиеся по всему Средиземью, как непревзойденные лучники и разведчики, не уступающие в этом эльфам.  
Если учесть Трандуила, который по слухам был как-то связан с хоббитами, то Торин мог сказать ему спасибо за все случившееся.   
Гномы были сторонними в этой войне людей, но… младший, будучи ребенком, треть детства провел под опекой отца Торина. Гномы привыкли к юному Барду, а Бард незаметно стал неотъемлемой частью королевской семьи Эребора. Вот так и вышло, что гномы не остались в стороне…  
Дело было даже не в Барде, в его брате. Арлен, как король, был невыгоден соседствующему Эребору. Но, как выяснилось, был выгоден Трандуилу. Понятно почему, но хоббитам что надо?!  
А в добавок ко всему теперь беда с Фили…  
 _– Дядя, прошу тебя…_  
– Это не обсуждается, Фили.  
– Но…  
– Таков обычай. Женщины и омеги не покидают чертогов Эребора.   
Торин говорил спокойно, но смотря в отчаянные голубые глаза почти-сына понимал – для Фили его слова подобны приговору. Фили был красив, умен, отважен, искусен в ювелирном деле и великолепно владел двумя клинками… но, к величайшему своему несчастью, уродился омегой. И в глазах мужчин-альф он навечно лишь на одну ступеньку выше женщины. Существо бесконечно важное и драгоценное, способное подарить чертогам новую жизнь, но при этом всегда более уязвимое и слабое. Омег, и женщин, должно защищать, заботиться и оберегать…   
И совершенно неважно, что Фили может за себя постоять и как мечник лучше многих.   
Но Торин не желает, чтобы он участвовал в этой войне и рисковал своей жизнью.   
– А как же Кили? – еле слышно спрашивает племянник. – Он, значит, идет? Ты всегда говорил, что я не уступаю альфам, а теперь…  
– Кили пора осознать, что война и смерть не настолько прекрасны, как поется в балладах! – не выдерживает Торин. – Ты всегда отличался благоразумием, так пойми же меня! Останься здесь.  
Фили опускает голову и плечи.  
– Я как в клетке здесь…  
Торин со вздохом притягивает его к себе, и в порыве нежности целует в золотистую макушку.  
– Ни один альфа не будет ценен сам по себе. Ни альфа, ни женщина – лишь подобные тебе являются главным сокровищем. Вы более совершенны. Это наша обязанность драться и воевать. Твоя сохранять и созидать. Разве это плохо?  
– Ты не понимаешь, – горько шепчет Фили, вывернувшись из объятий, отступая и срываясь на крик: – Ты просто не хочешь понять!   
Фили разворачивается и бросается прочь.  
Торин устало проводит рукой по лицу. Надо было поговорить с Фили еще раз перед отъездом. Не понимает… да понимает он! Ему душно от их опеки, заботы, от своей несвободы. Но Фили, их золотое сокровище, столь необыкновенен по сравнению с остальными альфами, омегами и просто бетами, что мучительна даже мысль, что кто-то посмеет покуситься на него. Посмеет сломать…  
Вот потому Торин в свое время и настоял, чтобы мальчика научили обращаться с оружием, нарушив негласное правило – руки омеги не должны знать оружия, дабы оно не осквернило его. Но по мысли самого Торина, умение держать меч могло служить хоть каким-то гарантом, что Фили сможет защитить себя.   
– Сбежать из дома… потащить за собой младшего… Ты хотя бы осознаешь КАК рисковал?!  
Фили молчит, опустив голову, а рядом испуганно шмыгает носом рыжий мальчишка-омега, крепко прижимая к груди книжку и виновато косясь на стоящего в стороне старшего брата. Имя его было Ори и был он младшим в семье Ри, в небогатом, и не в знатном семействе. Незаметный, стеснительный паренек, целиком и полностью нравом отражал суть омег. Вот от него ранимостью за версту несло. Куда сильней, чем от любой другой омеги.  
И он вместе с Фили пробирался к ним через леса и поля, рискуя каждый миг нарваться на стрелы хоббитов?!  
Сам Махал уберег глупцов!   
– Вы отправитесь домой. Завтра. Под конвоем. Ясно?!  
Ори виновато кивает, и вновь коситься на злющего Нори. Который, подобно Торину, борется с желанием подарить кое-кому пару оплеух. Но бить Ори, что на котенка замахиваться – позориться.   
– Торин, прошу… я ведь могу драться не хуже любого! – упрямо просит Фили.  
– Я начинаю жалеть, что позволит тебе этому научиться, – зло роняет Торин. – Снимай перевязь с мечами.  
– Торин…  
– Живо.  
… Фили вынужден подчиниться. Торин забирает его мечи и велит мальчишкам ложиться спать в его шатре. Нори просит позволения присоединиться завтра к конвою, чтобы лично сдать Ори на руки старшего брата в семье – Дори. Который, верно, места себе не находит. Торин понимает Нори и дает согласие.   
А на следующее утро прилетает дрозд и Торин, прочитав принесенное им письмо, также вынужден отправиться с малым количеством солдат назад в Эребор. Командование он временно поручает Балину.  
… Лес был тих и безмятежен. Он ничем не грозил, но Торин все же чувствовал неясную тревогу. Мальчишек засунули в самую середину отряда, под защиту воинов, едущих по бокам рядом. Возможно, то излишне – эта дорога была всегда безопасна даже в подобные неспокойные времена войн – но береженных и Махал бережет.   
… Резкий укол в шею, будто игла вонзилась, и Торин невольно хватается рукой за шею и в ладонь колется тонкая игла. Действительно, игла…  
– К оружию! – выкрикивает он команду, но… поздно.  
В отряд летят из кустов и деревьев тонкие иглы, а тело Торина вдруг перестает слушаться, становиться чужим, а после глаза закрываются сами и он проваливается во тьму…


	3. Два "принца"...

– Девка, есть девка. Ишь ты, альфа-а-а… – Брадобрас наклоняется, больно хватает пальцами подбородок маленькой Беллы, и презрительно говорит: – Вырастешь, станешь ножки раздвигать и мужа ублажать. Прыгать перед ним на задних лапках, как последняя сучка.   
Обида подымается удушливой волной, скручиваясь в тугой комок внутри, а горло сжимается. Дед-король говорит такое, что Лобелия поверить не может. Это же не правда… а в мозг острыми иглами впиваются уничижительные слова:  
– Ты ни на что не годна… да что ты можешь, девчонка…  
Презрение… что-то рвется внутри и Лобелия, не помня себя, рвется вперед, ловко выворачиваясь из захвата. Ослепительная ярость и жгучая обида удесятеряют силы и она бешеной кошкой расцарапывает ненавистное, глумливое лицо, кусает руки, что отдирают ее прочь, что есть силы пинается ногами, а из горла маленькой Лобелии рвется рычание.  
Брадобрас не ждал подобного от никчемной, мелкой девчонки. Он отшвыривает ее от себя на несколько шагов, но она вскакивает и вновь бросается на него, подобно бешеной ласке. Он вновь отшвыривает ее, и с изумлением видит, как она вновь вскакивает на ноги…  
– А может из тебя что и выйдет…  
… Лобелия смотрит в зеркало, на свое отражение, и ей не нравится то, что она видит. В зеркале отражается довольно высокая для хоббитов девушка с холодным, колючим взглядом. Лебединая шея, на узких плечах – кажется чересчур длинной. Глаза бесцветно-серые, грудь – что ее кулачки, мальчишеские бедра, и… удивительно маленькие ступни ног.  
Уродка.   
Уродка, в красивом алом платье.  
Платье красиво, а вот Лобелия нет. Она подобна моли, что прячется в прекрасных мехах. И подобно моли портит платье. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, и Лобелия в несколько мгновений срывает с себя платье. И, чувствуя как ее колотит, быстро одевается в привычный мужской наряд. Рубаха-безрукавка, короткая, по колено, клетчатая юбка, расчерченная тонкими красными с золотыми линиями, надевает жакет-корсет и на бок привычной тяжестью ложаться ножны с легким, тонким клинком.   
И из зеркала на Лобелию смотрит горящим взором длинноволосый юноша.  
Лобелия горько-зло усмехается. Этого «юношу», с легкой руки короля, зовут Лобелий. И кажется, она уже смирилась с этим. Пожалуй, она уже согласна навсегда остаться Лобелием.  
Как жаль, что она не мужчина…   
– Ваше высочество! Ваше высочество! – испуганный голос старой служанки и отчаянный стук в двери. – Ваше высочество! Ваш брат!  
Тревога колет сердце и «Лобелий» спешно открывает двери.  
– Что стряслось? Говори!  
Служанка торопливо приседает в неловком книксене и выдыхает:  
– Ваше высочество, принц Бильбо очень болен, но он закрыл двери и отказался принять лекаря! Он требует вас, ваше высочество!  
Служанка несчастно моргает и «ломает» руки, с надеждой смотря на «принца». Лобелия поджимает губы, и, властно поведя рукой, заставляет ее отступить с дороги. Решительным шагом, с прямой спиной, она стремительно идет по запутанным коридорам дворца к комнатам брата-кузена. У дверей которых топчется-мнется лекарь, заискивающе царапаясь в дверь и умоляющем голосом прося открыть. Завидев девушку-«принца» он поспешно кланяется. Но Лобелия не удостаивает его даже каплей внимания, не показывает, что даже просто заметила его.  
Лекарь чувствует себя пустым местом.  
Пустым местом он и является.  
Лобелия подходит к дверям и один раз бьет кулаком по украшенной резьбой двери.  
– Бильбо, открой мне!  
Короткий, но томительный, отрезок времени она ждет ответа.  
– Лобелий? – слабо и тихо спрашивают за дверями.  
– Да, это я. Открывай, – отвечает она, полная подозрениями.  
Слышится щелчок и дверь чуть приоткрывается – так, чтобы Лобелия могла протиснуться в комнаты, но так, чтобы посторонние не смогли что-либо увидеть. Она скользит внутрь, и сама захлопывает двери за собой, поворачивается к брату и зло выругивается.  
Бильбо не просто болен. Случилось то, что они так долго надеялись избежать – Бильбо накрыл первый «гон» омеги. Те, кто мало знает об омегах, – а благодаря деду о них мало что знали, ибо всех вырезали, – сказали бы, что у него «течка».   
Течка у животных, у девушек и женщин «красные дни», а у омег – это «гон». Время, когда организм подает сигнал, что может и желает. Омеги очень возбуждены в этот период, и очень уязвимы. И ничего у них «не течет». Подавлять желание плоти различными настойками нерекомендуется – омегу уложит в постель сильный жар, ломота в костях и страшная головная боль.  
Тем более нельзя пытаться прекратить первый гон. Что, судя по всему, и пытался сделать Бильбо.  
Брат ломанной куклой сполз по стене, сев на корточки и уткнувшись головой в колени, трясясь в лихорадке. За несколько дней, что Лобелия его не видела, он будто высох, истончился до невозможности, а стоило ей приблизиться, как в нос ударил приятных сильных орехово-мускульный запах. Сшибающий с ног…  
Волосы Бильбо с детства пахли орехом, и чуть более старшая по годам Лобелия, любила украдкой обнять братца, уткнутся носом в его кудри, и вдыхать этот потрясающий запах, забывая обо всем.   
Интересно, все омеги пахнут орехами?  
В Шире есть только один омега, о котором не знает даже король. Король, что приказал убить всех «недомужчин-уродов», и который приходится им с Бильбо дедом.   
Лобелия сама не может в это поверить, но ей, и старой их няньке, что умерла несколько лет назад, с помощью духов и определенных трав, удалось сохранить в тайне особенность Бильбо.   
Но как долго это останется тайной?   
И что станет с Бильбо, когда правда откроется?  
Лобелия знала, что на доброту деда рассчитывать не приходится.   
– Вставай, – тихо сказала она, помогая брату встать.  
Она довела его до кровати, практически дотащив на себе. Уложила, и он тут же свернулся в комочек, тяжело дыша. Бледный до невозможности, с глубокими синяками под глазами, дрожащий, слабый…  
Она не ожидала, что первый гон будет настолько тяжел. Какими же будут последующие?! Говорят, если подавлять «гон» вновь и вновь, то он будет возвращаться все чаще и чаще, и с каждым разом будет проходить все болезнение. И рано или поздно кончится это очень плохо, если… если не дать телу то, что оно требует.  
Близости.   
Но это слишком опасно для сохранения постыдной тайны…  
Где же найти того, кто будет периодически «помогать» Бильбо и станет держать язык за зубами?  
Ответа не было. Она не могла его найти…  
Кто же знал, что проблему разрешит тот, кого они опасались всей душой.  
К моменту возвращения короля Брадобраса с войском, Бильбо оправился от своей «болезни». И он смог вместе с «принцем» Лобелием встретить со всем почтением своего деда и повелителя. Брадобрас въехал в столицу с помпой, во главе войска, верхом на гнедом жеребце – не пони, а лошади! – и вид имел внушительный, как истинный воин и король. Он являл собой мощь – ту, до которой Лобелии никогда не дотянуться.   
Просто потому, что родилась женщиной.  
Пусть и альфой…  
А вот Бильбо родился мужчиной… и по насмешке судьбы – омегой.  
Если бы наоборот… обида вновь обожгла внутри, и она вновь подавила недостойное чувство зависти и раздражения к Бильбо. Он не виноват, как и она не виновата. Она альфа и должна быть ему опорой… вот только любить его она не могла…   
Лобелия сомневалась, что вообще может ЛЮБИТЬ…  
– Лобелий, Бильбо, идите за мной, – велел король вечером в тот же день, когда воротился в свой замок.  
Лобелия и Бильбо шли за ним, почтительно отстав на шаг, сразу за его спиной. С тревогой понимая, куда идут – в темницу. Пальцы Бильбо украдкой коснулись руки Лобелии и она поймала его тревожный, вопросительный взгляд. Она молча, быстро сжала кончики его пальцев и тут же отпустила.   
Король остановился, когда они спустились в темницу под дворцом-замком. В мрачном коридоре, чью тьму разгоняли редкие факелы, оба «принца» чувствовали себя неуютно.  
– Вы стали взрослыми, – проговорил Брадобрас, забирая ключи из рук стражника. – И, я уверен, что вам пора заняться взрослыми забавами. Портить служанок и пажей со слугами не дело – они подданные и имеют определенную ценность. А потому… я сделаю вам подарок.  
Брадобрас открыл одну из камер и ввел внутрь Лобелию и Бильбо.  
– Выбирайте любого по вкусу, – велел он. – И не перессорьтесь.   
Лобелия застыла, смотря на двух гномов перед ней.  
Гномов, что были закованы в цепи и раздеты догола.  
И впервые в жизни у нее загорели уши, а отвести взгляд было решительно невозможно.   
Рядом судорожно сглотнул Бильбо, с ужасом смотря на черноволосого и синеглазого пленника. В то же время, Лобелия смотрела на гнома, с шикарной гривой цвета кровавого янтаря… со всей отчетливостью понимая, что хочет его себе…


	4. Кто ответит за непокорность?

Положение было более чем унизительным. Ни Нори, ни тем более Торин, даже представить себе не могли, что плен у врага может кончиться так… позорно.  
Стоя на коленях, у стены тюремной камеры, связанные и совершенно голые – они отчетливо понимали насколько уязвимы перед врагом. Но страха не было. Нори едва сдерживал собственную злость, прожигая горящим взором врага с его щенками. Он даже не подозревал насколько хорош был сейчас – разгоряченный, с разметавшимися по плечам волосами, с пылким от злости взором…  
Лобелии он казался загнанным в ловушку зверем, который подобрался и только и ждет малейшего шанса, чтобы броситься вперед…  
От Нори веяло мощью и силой, которая манила к себе Лобелию до дрожи в теле. Внутри переплелись восхищение и зависть. И отчаянно хотелось прикоснуться, пропустить сквозь пальцы эти огненные пряди, ощущая их нежность…  
Гном поймал ее взгляд и мгновенно понял, что за мысли бродят в голове светловолосого, бледного и тощего юнца-хоббита. И это ему не польстило. Да что хорошего в том, что тебя желает поиметь в зад какой-то щенок?! Напрасно кое-кто думает, что сделает из него покорную игрушку для утех! Да он может свернуть эту цыплячью шею одними пальцами. Так что пусть только попробует… дайте только руки освободить!   
– Я желаю этого, – хрипло проговорил светловолосый мальчишка, смотря на Нори.  
Желает?!  
И Нори не выдержал. Он сплюнул под ноги мерзкого щенка и грязно выругался:  
– …. бл… … сучье отродье!  
На светловолосого, чьи щеки горели лихорадочным румянцем с момента появления в камере, будто ведро ледяной, колодезной воды вылили. Он остолбенел, помертвел, враз растеряв последние краски, а после сделал два шага, что разделяли его и Нори.  
И ударил.  
Не по лицу, своим хлипким кулачком. Ногой. По яйцам. Так, что Нори сложился пополам, задохнувшись от острейшей боли.  
– Значит, сучье отродье? – тихим голосом переспросил мальчишка. – Сучье…  
Нори не ответил. Не потому, что не желал, а потому что боль меж ног была такой, что в глазах темнело. Будто конь лягнул, а не хлипкий твареныш-хоббит. И пока он справлялся с болью, щенок наступил на его волосы, что разметались по полу камеры. Гном осознал это, когда попытался отодвинуться от хоббита, но этот его поступок чуть не лишил его всей шевелюры. И двойная боль – там и там – выбило из глаз слезы. Впрочем, он смог их затолкать обратно.   
– Ты нагл, и глуп. Ты – просто вещь… – злым, ломающимся от гнева голосом, выдал над его головой мальчишка. – Моя вещь!  
В следующий миг на Нори обрушился хлесткий удар хлыста. Он пришелся по спине, оставив алый росчерк на коже. Гном дернулся, скрипнув зубами. Вырываться, когда на твоих волосах кто-то стоит – было делом безрезультатным. И пусть лучше щенок изобьет его, чем распускает свои грязные руки.  
Выродок хоббитов не подвел. Он ударил вновь – сильно и с оттяжкой. На удивление, для такого хлипкого существа. А затем еще раз, и еще… больнее всего был удар, что пришелся по копчику. Перед глазами аж звезды появились. Как Нори не заорал, он сам не знал… но как-то смолчал.   
– Лобелий, хватит! – отчаянно возопил другой мальчишка-хоббит. – Мы… мы не должны портить дары его величества!   
«Заткните пасть этому щенку!» – хотелось взвыть Нори, но мальчишка вновь – к какому-то удовлетворению Нори, – ударил его. Но радость была преждевременна. Это был последний удар. А потом мальчишка с хлыстом отступил от него, освобождая его волосы. Нори поднял голову и глянул на того, кого назвали Лобелий.   
А тот смотрел на него – бледный, до невозможности, с каким-то отчаяньем и злостью. Но сейчай юный принц-хоббит казался ярче и живее. И между тем еще тоньше и слабее.  
– Хм-м… Лобелий, ты меня радуешь, – насмешливо сказал Брадобрас. – Я доволен тобой. Теперь я вижу, что ты справишься с рабом. И да, у раба есть младший братишка… которого можно наказать вместо него.   
В Нори вспыхнула злость и он поспешно опустил голову, пряча взгляд. Ублюдки…   
–… рабы становятся послушнее, если отрезать пару пальцев и всякие мелочи у тех, кто им дорог. Но на первый раз можно обойтись поркой. Стража!   
На зов короля дверь камеры тут же отворилась и двое стражников-хоббитов вошли в камеру.  
– Привести рыжего мальчишку-гнома, – коротко приказал Брадобрас.   
Нори похолодел от страха. Только не Ори… только не младший!  
Но, открыть рот и просить этих ублюдков не трогать братишку, он не смог. Стража поклонилась и молча вышла, воротившись через какую-то минуту. Притащив с собой перепуганного Ори.   
– Снять с него штаны, – приказал король, расстегивая свой толстый ремень в заклепках.  
Ори испуганно, заполошно дернулся в руках стражи, и Нори не выдержал.   
– Не трогайте его, ублюдки!  
Бесцветный Лобелий почти мгновенно оказался рядом, хватая его за волосы.  
– Заткнись, ради Эру! – прошипел он едва слышно прямо в лицо Нори. – Если он дорог – заткнись!  
И было что-то в его глазах, лице такое, что Нори проглотил рвущиеся с языка слова. Лобелий долгий миг смотрел в его глаза, а после отстранился, решительно меняясь и становясь холодным и презрительным.  
– Ты меня понял, раб? Ни слова! Пока Владыка не позволит говорить!   
Может Нори показалась та тревога, что слышалась в голосе этой бледной моли? Но что-то говорило ему, что сейчас и в самом деле лучше помолчать. Или Ори и в самом деле что-то отрежут. Хоббиты презирают омег и безжалостно их убивают. Ори и Фили оставили в живых только из-за него и Торина.   
Какой же он дурак…   
Ори изобьют только из-за его длинного языка!  
– Ничего, Лобелий, мы скоро научим его, и его дружка, быть послушными, – сказал Брадобрас, складывая ремень пополам.  
Второй принц, бледный, светлокудрый, но куда ярче и ладнее своего старшего брата, отчаянно посмотрел на молча вырывающего из рук стражи Ори, на брата, короля и отошел к стене, где бессильно сел на лавку, опустив голову.  
– Бильбо! – раздраженно окликнул Брадобрас.   
– Простите меня… – прошелестел паренек, неподымая головы. – … мою слабость. Болезнь не отпускает меня.  
– Он был болен, Владыка, – спокойно сказал Лобелий. – И сегодня лишь первый день, как он встал. Позвольте ему удалиться.   
– Что же… – кисло и презрительно сказал, поморщившись Брадобрас. – Сейчас он все одно не сможет воспользоваться моим «подарком»… Бильбо! Пшел вон к себе! И не показывайся мне на глаза, пока не перестанешь напоминать слизня!   
– Спасибо, ваше величество… – Бильбо встал, покачнувшись, неловко поклонился, прижав руку к груди, и нетвердым шагом покинул камеру.  
Как только дверь захлопнулась за ним, Брадобрас сграбастал за шиворот Ори, нагнул, заставляя встать на колени, и зажал его голову между колен. После чего замахнулся…  
Нори дернулся, когда ремень впервые опустился на младшего и тот взвизгнул от боли и неожиданности. Сердце в груди сжалось от отчаянья. Ори всегда лелеяли и берегли, тряслись можно сказать. Тихий, спокойный, домашний Ори не знал телесных наказаний. Ну, разве что легких любящих подзатыльников от Нори, да сердитых выговоров Дори, которые тот пытался смягчить. И сейчас, когда Брадобрас безжалостно, со всей силы, хлестал Ори широким ремнем, буквально впечатывая в бледные ягодицы, с каждым ударом расцветающие красным – тот не мог сдержать вскриков, полных боли…  
И каждый вскрик тяжестью ложился на сердце Нори.  
Не уберег.  
Не защитил.  
И страшно подумать, что сделают с ним еще… из-за него.   
Это было мучительной пыткой. И для Нори, и для Ори. Старший все губы искусал, и в конце концов, не выдержав, уткнулся взглядом в пол, не в силах смотреть на извивающегося, плачущего под ударами ремня, младшего. В висках шумела кровь, и более погано он никогда себя не чувствовал.   
Это длилось целую вечность… когда Брадобрас наконец отпустил Ори, это стало облегчением.  
– Это послужит тебе уроком, раб, – спокойно и довольно проговорил король хоббитов. – За твой язык и строптивость, будет отвечать он. В следующий раз ему могут что-нибудь отрезать… пальцы… уши… яйца… или забить кнутом. Ремня больше не будет. Ты меня хорошо понял?  
Нори сжал зубы, еще сильнее угнувшись.   
– А теперь выкажи почтение к своему господину.  
Что? Нори напрягся – он не знал, к кому именно это относилось… и как это сделать?  
Как жаль, что он связан…  
Лобелий шагнул к нему и протянул руку к его губам.  
– Целуй, – приказал он.  
Нори медленно поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза принца. Холодные, спокойные, высокомерные… а за его спиной, всхлипывал в нескольких шагах Ори. Избитый…  
Нори медленно опустил взгляд и… склонился на узкой ладонью, касаясь губами ледяной кожи…


	5. Советы короля по поводу наложников-рабов...

Лобелия стояла перед королем спокойно и невозмутимо смотря на него, не обращая внимания на чернявого гнома. Со стороны могло показаться, что она в упор не видит наложника. Не то, чтобы это было так… но видимо обратить внимание на него, значило спровоцировать короля. Обжегшись однажды – Лобелия более не желала участвовать в «забавах» деда-короля.   
Хватит и того случая, что и поныне тревожит ее во снах…  
 _… Брадобрас сидел за столом, в глубоком, удобном кресле. Глаза его были закрыты, а руки покоились на подлокотниках кресла. Вид у него был отсутствующий, будто король что-то обдумывал. Лобелия нерешительно остановилась напротив стола – стоило ли ей обозначить свое присутствие?  
Внезапно она заприметила под столом гнома.  
Который стоял вплотную к ногам короля и его голова скрывалась… под юбкой Брадобраса?!  
Лобелия ошарашено застыла.   
Что гном ТАМ делал?!  
Мысли разбегались, и очень скоро в голове не осталось ровным счетом ничего кроме гулкой пустоты. Беда в том, что воображение Лобелии без всяких прикрас выложило картинку того, чем занимается наложник, и она почувствовала тошноту, перемешанную с презрительным отвращением. Эру, как так можно?!  
– Не стой столбом, – неожиданно проговорил Брадобрас, открывая маслино блестящие от удовольствия глаза. – Отомри… и не пялься на раба. Или тебе нравиться вид?  
Лобелия вспыхнула и отвела взгляд.   
– А может… тоже хочешь его попробовать?   
Вот ЭТОГО Лобелия точно не желала.  
– Нет, благодарю Владыка. Вы желали видеть меня? – голос ее поневоле дрогнул.  
Брадобрас хмыкнул.  
– Да, желал… наставники хвалят «принца Лобелия»… – король опустил руку под стол и резко приказал: – Довольно!   
Оттолкнув раба, Брадобрас встал и подошел к Лобелии. Он остановился прямо перед ней, сложив руки на своей мощной груди. Девушка уткнулась взглядом в золотой амулет с алым рубином, что носил Брадобрас. Поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза деда она не решилась. На это вообще мало кто решался…  
– Все наставники твердят, что мой старший «наследник» хорош во всем… вопрос – насколько это правда. А не так давно мне довелось услышать, что «принц»-наследник станет моим ДОСТОЙНЫМ приемником. Что у тебя мой нрав. Сядь. Я хочу уверится в этом… посмотрим, насколько ты ПОХОЖ… Сядь, я сказал!  
Возражать и что-то говорить было бессмысленно – Лобелия это понимала, а потому подчинилась воле Брадобраса. Она села в кресло, держа спину прямо и положив руки на колени. Но это не понравилось королю – ей было велено откинуться назад, на спинку кресла.  
А затем король подтолкнул к ней наложника:  
– Ты знаешь что делать, раб! Посмотрим, насколько ты похожа в моих забавах…   
У Лобелии от шока дар речи пропал. Она знала, что дед способен на все. И на расправу и на злость он быстр и беспощаден… но такое!   
Возражать, отнекиваться было бесполезно…  
Это было дико… и одновременно это будоражило, прошивало удовольствием насквозь. А король смотрел, насмешливо щурясь, а ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, исчезнуть… впрочем, мысли скоро исчезли…   
Раб целовал ее ноги и эти поцелуи были горячи. И как-то само собой она развела ноги, а гном продолжил свои ласки…   
Она потерялась в невероятных ощущениях. То, что творил гном своим языком дарило острейшее удовольствие, заставляло задыхаться и судорожно сжимать подлокотники кресла.   
А король смотрел… довольно и насмешливо.  
_Вспоминать о том случае Лобелия себе воспретила. Да только над снами она была невластна и Лобелия не раз просыпалась среди ночи, сгорая от жара желания, чувствуя, как горит тело, требуя настоящей ласки. Требуя повторения прошлого. Только Лобелия не могла себе этого позволить. Поэтому приходилось справляться самой…  
В этот день король вновь позвал ее к себе. И в этот день он вновь предавался забаве с гномом, творя с ним такое, что острейшая жалость прошивала Лобелию. Но чувств показывать она не могла себе позволить…  
– Ты только посмотри на него… как он раскрыт, – Брадобрас провернул четыре пальца внутри гнома, жалко всхлипнувшего. – Очень скоро он примет внутри себя пять пальцев… а после я протолкну в его нутро всю мою ладонь… протолкну так далеко, что он будет выть и корчиться на моей руке, рыдать и не чувствовать своих слез…   
– Пожа…. а-а-а-А!  
Дикий крик заметался по комнате, ударив по ушам Лобелии. Гном выгнулся на столе, натягивая веревку, что привязывала его руки к ножке стола. Из черных глаз брызнули слезы, а лицо исказилось от страшной боли…  
В висках Лобелии застучали барабаны…  
– Вот так… теплый… горячий… – прошептал Брадобрас, проворачивая ладонь в содрогающемся судорогами теле. – Ты только представь на его месте своего рыжего гнома… Свою руку внутри него…   
Лобелии стало душно. Гном на столе глухо выл, и слезы струйкой текли из уголков глаз по острым скулам.   
– Вытрахать можно не только членом. С ними надо только так – жестко, до воплей, чтобы знали хозяйскую руку… Вот так! – и Брадобрас дернул рукой, протолкнув ее в глубь тела…  
Уши заложило от страшного вопля перешедшего в хрип, не менее страшный. Черные глаза безумно смотрели в потолок, став огромными…  
– Смотри на него… Смотри, я сказал! – Лобелия, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает рвота, вновь подняла глаза…  
Она выскочила из кабинета деда, как только он позволил, и бросилась прочь. В голове звенели отчаянные крики гнома, его сорванный от боли хрип, а перед глазами стояло мукой искаженное лицо…  
 _Представь на его месте своего рыжего…_  
Лобелия ворвалась в свои комнаты и бессильно рухнула на кровать.  
 _Раб должен знать хозяйскую руку…  
Теплый… горячий…   
Твоя рука внутри него…   
Вытрахать можно не только членом…_  
Лобелия в отчаянье зажала уши, но голос внутри не унимался…   
Она пыталась отвлечься, думать о чем-то другом, но… перед ее глазами встал рыжий гном. Такой сильный, мощный, такой… красивый.   
_Он твоя собственность…_  
Жар прокатился по телу и Лобелия в отчаянье скорчилась на кровати. Она не хотела причинять ему боль… не хотела! Но… как иначе?  
 _Раб должен доставлять удовольствие… приучи его…_   
– Я приучу… – горячо пообещала она…  
… Нори швырнули в отдельную камеру. Впрочем, он не долго оставался один. На следующий день дверь открылась и вошел его хозяин…


	6. Принц-омега

Легкий, прохладный ветерок врывался в комнату и шаловливо путал, развивал светлые кудри принца, что сидел у окна за столиком. Створка узкого, стрельчатого окошка была распахнута и в комнату властно проникло утро уходящего лета с его звуками и красками: солнечный свет заливал комнату, обкрадывая, истончая фигуру принца, заставляя светиться… а прохладный ветерок шкодливо трепал гобелены и полог кровати, играя с его пушистыми кисточками. Пение птиц за окном нежной трелью радовало слух.  
В руке сидящего принца было перо, а на столешнице перед ним лежал раскрытый, переплетенный блокнот. Возможно, юноша писал стихи, которые у него выходили изумительно легкими, но меж тем пронзительными и полными отчаянной грусти. Стихи, которые он прятал от всех, а в особенности от вездесущих слуг. Опасаясь, что слух о них достигнет ушей короля. Тогда его высочеству пришлось бы плохо…  
Старый лекарь Гэмджи глубоко вдохнул свежий, бодрящий поутру воздух, на миг забываясь, а после спохватился и учтиво, но с нотками строгости, проговорил:  
– Ваше высочество, вам стоит закрыть окно. Вы только после болезни.  
Лицо принца, что сидел погруженный в свои думы, вздрогнул, явно только сейчас обнаружив, что более не один. Он тихонько вздохнул, кротко взглянув на пожилого хоббита, и послушно закрыл створку окна. И умиротворение, что царило в комнате, исчезло.   
Лекарь подошел и поставил перед младшим принцем-наследником кубок с целебным отваром, что стоял на небольшом, с золоченным узором, подносе.   
– Вам должно выпить этот отвар, мой принц. Как вы себя чувствуете? Слабость быть может? Али головная боль, головокружение? Жар?   
– Нет, мастер Гэмджи… – чуть виновато, с печалью в глазах, улыбнулся принц, качая головой. – Ничего из сказанного вами… разве что обычная для меня слабость.  
– Я бы советовал вам почаще совершать пешие и верховые прогулки, а также упражняться на стрельбище. Это пошло бы вам на пользу, ваше высочество…  
– Хорошо. Я учту ваши слова… – принц Бильбо отвел глаза и обмакнул перо в чернильницу, ясно показывая, что желает вернуться к прерванному лекарем занятию – старик обратил внимание, что на сей раз его предположение о стихах не оправдалось. Его высочество переводил эльфийскую балладу о Лютиэль.   
Вот почему он был так спокоен.   
И да, кубок с отваром так и стоял нетронутым.  
– Ваше высочество, отвар…  
– Я помню. Гэмджи, вы можете идти.  
– Ваше высочество, простите, но я вынужден настаивать. Это поможет быстрее оправиться после первого… «гона».  
Последние слова старый хоббит произнес едва слышно.   
Чернильница опрокинулась, заливая пергамент, а лицо юноши побелело от страха…  
– Что… что вы… говорите…  
– Мой принц, я хоть и стар, но не слепец. И король очень жесток, – мягко проговорил лекарь. – Я не желаю вам зла. Прошу вас, выпейте.  
Бильбо опустил голову, прикрывая глаза.   
– Как давно вы… или вам… сказали?! – обмирая, прошелестел он.  
– Не думаю, что кто-то еще знает, – тихо успокоил его старший хоббит. – Мало кто из нынешнего поколения видел подобных вам. Я же лекарь, и довольно стар. Не бойтесь, ваша тайна пока не раскрыта. И… ваше высочество, выпейте отвар.  
Тонкая рука нерешительно потянулась к кубку и взяла его тонкими пальцами. Лекарь Гэмджи дождался пока принц Бильбо не осушит кубок. Лицо юноши исказила гримаска – отвар был подслащен медом, но вяжущий металлический привкус и горечь люкана* ничто не могло перебить.   
– Не стоит так кривится, – проворчал, не выдержав, лекарь. – Это не настолько гадко, должен заметить.  
– Спасибо вам, – тихо поблагодарил принц Бильбо.   
– Это моя работа ваше высочество. Не стоит благодарности, – заметил лекарь и, поколебавшись, все же решился спросить: – Ваше высочество, я могу быть с вами откровенным?  
Бильбо настороженно посмотрел на него.  
– Что вы хотите знать, мастер Гэмджи?  
Лекарь отвел взгляд и рассеяно посмотрел в окно.  
– Судьба не всегда благоволит и удача сегодня – завтра обернется бедой. Ваше высочество, вы очень рискуете… и не только вы, но и ваша сестра. Вы понимаете это… я уверен, что понимаете. Как говорит король – «разумное отступление на войне – залог победы, ибо враг решит, что это бегство».  
Гэмджи помолчал и тихо добавил:  
– Я говорю достаточно прямо, мой принц. Подумайте об этом.  
Принц отчаянно схватил его за руку.  
– Но куда, куда, Гэмджи? Куда бежать?! – с надрывом вопросил он. – Я даже представить не могу других земель! Я знаю его лишь по книгам! И я не воин, я… не смогу. Понимаете?!   
Старику очень хотелось ободрить юного принца, как ободрял своих многочисленных внучат. Вот только гладить принца по голове, таким как он не след…   
– Иногда помочь нам может тот, кто сам нуждается в помощи… Гномы ценят жизнь, а особо дорожат теми, кто ее дарит. Это все, что я могу вам сказать. А теперь позвольте откланяться…  
Старик поклонился, забрал поднос с кубком, и вышел, закрыв за собой двери. Он сказал достаточно, и оставалось уповать на то, что он был услышан. Гэмджи невыносимо было думать о том, что вскорости лечить и латать ему придется не только сломанного королем Бофура, но и новых гномов… а так и будет. Если королю приестся его наложник, если он решит, что принцу Бильбо подарок бесполезен, а «играть» с юными омегами ничуть не хуже…   
Храм Милосердной Эстэ, что исцеляет и посылает утешение смертным детям Арды, находился на главной площади столицы Шира, напротив храма Талкаса Дракото*, бога войны, чье сердце веселится при виде битв и смерти в его славу. Гэмджи решил, что сегодня же отправиться на площадь и вознесет моленье Милосердной. Старик-лекарь надеялся, что она обратит свой благостный взор на него и прислушается к его моленью о помощи принцу Бильбо и несчастным пленникам-гномам. Лишь на нее была надежда…   
… Торин начинал думать, что им, как «подарком» пренебрегали.  
Это не могло не радовать.  
И все же… Торин чувствовал себя уязвленным и это срывало весь план, который он со всем тщанием продумывал. План, который мог принести ему и Фили свободу, а попутно (если удастся) помочь и Нори с его братишкой. Всего-то делов, усыпить внимание «хозяина», а потом захватить, и, прикрываясь им, убраться с земель хоббитов куда подальше. Щенка можно было после использовать как заложника… или подарить ему судьбу наложника, которую проклятые мохноноги щедро «предложили» Торину и рыжему Нори.   
Гнома настораживало то, что происходило в камере поблизости. Она была достаточно далеко, чтобы он мог переговорить с рыжим пройдохой, но достаточно близко для того, чтобы расслышать ругательства и вопли Нори. Не то, чтобы это были вопли боли. В них часто звучали оттенки злости, но и бывало в них проскальзывало нечто другое… и вот это-то напрягало Торина. Казалось, что в голосе рыжего было…  
Торин не желал продолжать эту мысль. Это же безумие…  
Поморщившись, Торин тряхнул головой, прогоняя немыслимые домыслы. Он должен думать о другом. Надо выбраться из камеры. Осмотреться, просчитать лучшие варианты бегства из замка врага, найти Фили, добраться до него с помощью щенка Брадобраса. По возможности вытащить и Нори с юным Ори. Бежать вчетвером трудно… почти невозможно, но с другой стороны этот план вполне реальный.  
Думы Торина были прерваны звуком шагов. На слух шли двое, и через короткое время он убедился в своей правоте – к камере подошел стражник и… тот самый, «болезный» щенок Брадобраса. Торин едва сдержал злую усмешку – эта немочь была не опаснее букашки.   
«Немочь» меж тем остановилась у решетки и повернулась к стражнику.   
– Возвращайтесь на свой пост, – велел он.  
– Ваше высочество, я буду неподалеку, – ответил, поклонившись, страж.  
Торин ждал, что сейчас щенок достанет ключ и отопрет дверь, войдет в камеру… но нет. Он просто стоял и смотрел на Торина. Странно смотрел. Виновато. Смущенно. Нерешительно. Мялся у камеры, передергивал плечами, пару раз порывался уйти – делал шаг назад, замирал и… возвращался к решетке. Это было даже смешно, вот только желания смеяться у Торина не возникало. В конце концов, ему надоели эти «пляски».  
Замечательная ситуация… Просто шутка какая-то! По идее это он, Торин, должен боятся, не сметь сделать лишнее движение, заговорить и желать сбежать подальше… но по ходу все наоборот. Что же… придется «приручать» своего «господина»…  
– Неужели я настолько страшен? – спросил он, не сдержавшись и допустив в голос насмешку. – Я за решеткой… и не могу причинить вред.   
Мальчишка замер у решетки перепуганным кроликом, вытаращив на него круглые глаза.   
И он по-прежнему молчал.  
Хмыкнув, Торин встал и неспешно, с деланной ленцой, потянулся, расправляя плечи, демонстрируя юнцу свои мускулы. Одежды на гноме, кроме обернутой вокруг чресел серой тряпки, не было. И пожалуй, что хорошо. И без того глазищи хоббита стали совсем огромными – еще бы чувств лишился. Болезный ведь…  
Торин с усмешкой подошел к решетке.   
– Неужели наследник великого Брадобраса так боится меня, пленника?   
– Я… я… – икнул принц хоббитов, – не боюсь… простите!  
И вдруг хоббит несчастно всхлипнул, и опустил голову, нервно обнял себя за плечи, и явственная дрожь передернула его.   
Недоумение – вот что воцарилось в душе Торина, выбив все мысли.  
– Простите… я знаю, вы ненавидите меня…  
Гном не был так уверен. В этот миг он осознал, что стоящего перед ним паренька «ненавидеть» было немыслимо. Даже презрение было неправильным словом и чувством. Юный принц хоббитов был слаб, жалок и… запуган. Страхом от него несло так, что Торин чувствовал его запах… приторно-сладковатый с ореховым оттенком…   
Торин, не веря себе, вцепился в решетку, приблизив лицо вплотную к прутьям, и уже осознано почуял аромат, что присущ только…   
– Ты омега… – вырвалось у него изумленное.   
И вдруг хоббит порывисто шагнул и тонкие пальцы отчаянно легли на сжатые на прутьях решетки пальцы Торина. И карие глаза, пронзительные и отчаянные, беспомощные…  
– Он убьет меня… понимаете? Убьет… я… я должен бежать… и вы… вы же хотите бежать?! Пообещайте… обещайте, что поможете мне, а я… я помогу бежать вам!  
Торин молча смотрел на мохноногого щенка. Так легко было сейчас свернуть ему шею, придушить до смерти, сжав его тонкую шею в кулаке! Вот только… это же омега. А омеги неприкосновенны. Это бесчестье.   
Торин сбросил руки паренька, отступил на шаг и грязно выругался. А после, усилием воли, взял себя в руки и посмотрел на омегу. Который, будто обессилев, опустился на каменный пол подземелья и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Только хрупкие плечи вздрагивали.   
– Ты будешь делать, что я скажу, – сказал Торин, не веря себе и своему решению. – Все, что я скажу… и… я помогу тебе сбежать от своего деда.  
Хоббит вскинул на него блестевшие от слез глаза, в которых загорелась надежда.  
Торину всегда везло… так, что удавиться хотелось. 

**…горечь люкана** * – лечебное растение, по своим свойствам приближенное к жень-шеню, но произрастающие на солнечных полянах.   
**Талкас Дракото*** – также известен под именем Тулкас и Астальдо Доблестный, бог-валар, которому доставляет удовольствие и веселье борьба. Также считается, что именно он сотворил драконов, а не Моргот. Последний нашел способ и подчинил себе творение Талкаса, извратив дух драконов, но не всех, а лишь часть их. Часть драконов сражалась против Врага и других, «темных» драконов, из-за чего почти все драконы были уничтожены. Знак Талкаса – изображение дракона. Он был сотворен последним Эру Илуватором, дабы помочь валар в первой битве с Мелькором. Соответственно его почитают, как покровителя воинов. Можно сказать это Арес в Средиземье. Хоббиты верят, что каждый из валар «покровительствует» своему народу-избраннику. В отличии от других рас, хоббиты были созданы одними из последних Эру Илуватором, т.к. Талкас попросил дать ему народ, отличный от всех остальных. Талкас хотел, чтобы его народ был воинственен и никто не мог сравниться с ним… но Эру решил, что замысел Талкаса и его народ будет угрожать другим его детям в Средиземье. Он выполнил просьбу Талкаса, но сотворил хоббитов ниже даже гномов. Талкас был разочарован, но смирился и решил, что обернет слабости хоббитов в их достоинства. Каждый хоббит считает своей святой обязанностью в благодарность Талкасу доказать, что сильнее и лучше представителей других рас и народов… не то, чтобы им это удается, но хоббиты стали лучшими стрелками и непревзойденными разведчиками. А самомнение хоббитов несоразмерно их росту, что вошло в поговорки повсеместно.


	7. Хайли

– Не повезло – скушай грушу!   
Из кустов черники тут же вынырнула голова Старой Сэл, с жадным любопытством уставившаяся на вывалившегося из круглых дверей толстячка хоббита, в чьих зубах торчала груша. Толстяка явно вытолкнули из дверей взашей, приложив все силы. Так что ошарашенный хоббит не смог удержаться на ногах и свалился в пыль носом пред дверями.  
С грушей в зубах.  
Старая Сэл захихикала.  
Парень с трудом подгреб под себя конечности и встал, выплюнув грушу.  
– Что, милОк? Не свезло тебе? – ехидно пропела старушка из кустов, что собирала в своем садике ягоды для пирога. – Ай-ей-ей! Что ж Хайли такого-то молодца прогнала… ай-яй!  
Хоббит возмущенно шмыгнул носом, утер его рукавом, размазюкивая пыль по лицу и зло пробурчал, направляясь к белой калиточке:  
– Смейтесь-смейтесь… вот останется старой девой – никто замуж не возьмет! Принца ей подавай… эльфа на белом пони! Дура эта ваша Хайли!   
– Ах, ты! – круглая дверка норки распахнулась, на порог выскочила злющая девушка с полным лукошком груш в руках… одна из груш тут же отправилась в полет и смачно влетела в затылок толстяка-женишка, разлетевшись на кусочки. Ойкнув, тот схватился за голову, а в спину его пребольно врезалась еще одна груша. Подскочив, хоббит резво бросился прочь, вопя что-то про «ведьм» и «отродья полукровок»…  
– Ой, Хайли! Ой, не могу! Что ж ты так, женишка-то?! – хихикая вопросила Старая Сэл, утирая глаза от невольных слез из-за смеха.   
– Тоже мне жених! – фыркнула девчурка, задирая курносый нос, и перебрасывая через плечо длинную косу, переплетенную лентами. – Нос – во! Брюхо – во!  
– Угу-угу! – мелко закивала старушка-из-кустов.  
– … а хозяйство потерялось!  
Старушка хрюкнула и сложилась пополам, роняя миску с ягодами.   
– Уи-и-и!!! Ой, не могу-у-у…. уи-и-и-и-хих!!!! Ой, щас лопну-у-у!!! Уи-и-и-и…хи-хи!  
Фыркнув еще раз, Хайли скрылась за дверью норки. Оставшиеся груши, после неудачного сватовства, девушка отнесла на маленькую кухоньку и поставила на стол, прикрыв салфеткой.   
– Я мужчина видный! – передразнила она кое-кого противным писком. – За мной как за стеной!... Угу, из жира! Тоже мне мужчина…   
Еще раз презрительно фыркнула и припечатала:   
– Толстяк!  
Вообще-то, Хайли была девушкой доброй, и против толстячков ничего не имела – просто одним нравятся худые и высокие, другим мускулистые и надежные, другим домашние и спокойные упитанные и представительные хоббиты… Вот последние Хайли не очень нравились. А выставленный нынче женишок был самым ужасным представителем из данных мужчин! Он не переставая жевал, а когда говорил, то изо рта во все стороны летели брызги слюней, а на пол вываливались из пухлых губ крошки…  
Омерзительно… бр-р-р…  
Кто ж за ТАКОЕ замуж пойдет?!  
Эльфа на белом пони она ждет… где он эльфов на пони видел?! Хайли представила себе длинноногого каланчу-эльфа, в седле на пони… и заулыбалась. Это было бы забавно…  
Не нужен ей никакой эльф… и замуж она не очень то и хочет. Уж не за абы кого, если что… вернее за кое-кого Хайли и «пошла» бы, да этого кое-кого ей не видать, как своих ушей. А все эта проклятущая война с гномами! Вот не было бы ее…  
Гномов необычайно редко видели раньше в Объединенном Королевстве Шир. Вот люди часто приходили со своими обозами-караванами, предлагая свои изделия: ткани, чудные маленькие зеркала, белоснежные тонкие кружева и многое другое. В том числе и железо, и изделия из него. Сами-то хоббиты были не очень хорошими кузнецами. Так, гвозди для дома, подковы для пони, наконечники для стрел да ножи…   
Люди то смекнули, и стали предлагать купить и оружие – легкие, тонкие клинки-шпаги, изогнутые сабли-ятаганы и одноручные шарканы-мечи, что могли подойти под руку хоббита. Некоторые люди даже селились в королевстве Шир…  
По распоряжению короля им было разрешено основать небольшое поселение в полдне пути от Хоббитона и в дне пути от столицы Бэг'Энд. Это поселение в конце концов разрослось в небольшой городок под прозванием Бри. Там жили только люди – ремесленники и мастера, там останавливались чужеземные купцы, когда приводили свои караваны в Шир. Под стенами этого городка почти всегда шумела ярмарка, где можно было купить все на свете. Но в сам городок хоббиты не заходили – это была территория людей. Но и люди не бродили свободно по землям хоббитов – им разрешалось жить в Шире, в пределах стен Бри, и предлагать свои товары и услуги только на ярмарке у стен городка. По мнению всех, это было очень разумно и безопасно.   
Вот только гномы в Шире не бывали… разве кто случайно, по воле валар, оказывался в этих краях. И это было сравнимо с чудом.  
Так что первого гнома в своей жизни Хайли встретила ровно два года назад. Встретила, и пропала…  
Такой смешной… такой родной. С длинными усами, с черными, смешными косами, перевитыми лентами, с задорной улыбкой и теплыми, карими глазами…   
Один раз Хайли и глянула – глянула и пропала.   
И все мужчины вокруг стали резко не такими… неприятными.  
Может то и дурость, да Хайли ничего с тем поделать не могла. Запал ей в душу этот гном, что повстречался на Празднике Осени, что закружил ее в танце и шутливо поцеловал в щечку… и сказано меж ними было всего-ничего – пара-тройка слов! Да имя узнать и успела. И все. А вот поди ж ты, и того оказалось довольно…  
Иногда Хайли мечталось, что и она ему понравилась… что войны нет. И что однажды он возьмет и постучится в дверь ее норки… или на улице повстречается… а однажды во сне привиделось, что они давным-давно одна семья… И у них даже есть сын! Крохотный, маленький мальчик, похожий на галчонка, на некрепких ножках топает по залитому солнцем полу к протянувшему руки отцу, что зовет его… а она стоит в дверях и смотрит, чувствуя, что хочется плакать от счастья…  
А на утро Хайли проснулась в своей одинокой норке и остро ощутила насколько же глупо ей мечтать о подобном.  
Он давно ушел из Шира. Он даже имени ее не знает – она не сказала тогда, не успела… Он в своих горах, у себя дома, и у него быть может жена и дети… и…  
Да разве она могла ему понравиться?! Нет…  
У хоббитов слишком волосатые и большие ноги по мнению других рас. А после этой войны стоит забыть о нем и не тревожить себя понапрасну.   
Только вот не получалось позабыть…  
И теперь она заплетала косы, вплетая в русые волосы ленты…  
И даже носит обувь, изумляя всех вокруг. Благо ступни ног у Хайли в бабку-полукровку, наполовину человека – небольшие, и не такие волосатые. И даже украла у деда, королевского лекаря, мазь, что раз и навсегда выводит волосы. И теперь Хайли внешне и не поймешь кто – вроде как и не хоббит вовсе…  
И даже одета она была не как другие девушки. Уж девушки в Шире штаны не носят. Даже мужчины не носят. Говорят, была когда-то такая мода и мужчины по примеру людей носили короткие до колен штаны – да вранье это верно. Неудобно хоббитам в штанах – ноги замучаешься причесывать.  
А дед ругался, бранил Хайли да сокрушался, что она себя «испортила». Все допытывался, зачем она с собой это сотворила… а она, возьми и брякни правду…  
Дед за голову схватился да так и сел.  
– Ох, Хайли… девочка моя! Да как же ты…   
– Дедушка Гэмджи! Ну, простите вы меня… Я же не нарочно! Но он все сниться и сниться! И даже знаете, такой сон приснился… глупость, правда? Что мы того… женаты… И там такой хорошенький… такой галчонок… на него похожий! Глупость, правда?! Это пройдет, дедушка… пройдет… Наверно…  
– Пройдет… – горько вздохнул дедушка. – А косы все заплетаешь…   
И так горько на нее посмотрел…  
… Хайли сложила в соломенную корзинку испеченные с вечера пирожки с мясом и капустой, накрыла их полотенцем и негромко напевая под нос шутливую песенку про девушку, что дразнила женихов, вышла из норки. На улице стоял ясный, солнечный день, по небу плыли белоснежные облака, а воздух сладостно пах ароматами цветов и луговых трав. Хайли жадно втянула в себя воздух, зажмурилась… а после встряхнула головой, и быстро зашагала по дорожке вниз с холма.   
Очень скоро она оказалась на берегу небольшой речушки. Люди из Бри приспособились по воде сплавлять свои товары до Бэг'Энда – это им тоже было позволено королем. И на их плотах оказалось очень удобно и быстро добираться до столице и нелюбящие воду хоббиты теперь за мелкую монету на этих плотах повадились посещать столицу. Так было гораздо быстрее…  
К полудню Хайли уже была в Бэг'Энде и спешила по его улочкам ко дворцу короля.   
Стража в воротах ее пропустила – все знали любимую внучку старого лекаря.   
Дворец, построенный по велению короля (говорят даже эльфийские мастера помогли в его строительстве) никогда Хайли не нравился. Он казался ей каким-то слишком… не хобичьим. Более человеческим что ли… с его слишком высокими потолками, белеными стенами, ажурными колоннами и мостами, с узкими коридорами и маленькими фонтанами… Слишком не похоже на уютные норки, где царит приятный полумрак и стены не дышат жаром, что накапливают под солнечными лучами.   
Девушка быстро добралась по коридорам до крыла, где располагались комнаты деда.   
– Дедушка Гэмджи! – громко позвала она, стучась в двери его комнат. – Дедушка, это я! Хайли!  
Вскоре послышались шаги и дверь открылась. Хайли радостно улыбнулась пожилому мужчине.  
– Хайли? Что ты тут делаешь? – с каким-то испугом спросил он.  
– Я решила привезти вам пирожки! Ваши любимые – с мясом, с капустой... вы мне не рады? – и Хайли, обижено надувшись, посмотрела на деда.  
Тот обреченно вздохнул, опустил плечи, отводя глаза…  
– Что ты, милая… конечно рад…  
Но продолжил стоять в дверях, будто и не собираясь впускать Хайли…  
– Дедушка… а ты меня впустишь, м? Корзинка тяжелая…   
Дед растерянно глянул…  
– Да, конечно… ты входи, милая… Я тут в город собирался. В храм Милостивой Эстэ. Сходишь со мной? По городу прогуляемся… а то верно и города-то толком не знаешь. Если ты не устала, конечно…  
– Отчего и не сходить? С удовольствием! Только дедушка, солнце сегодня ой как печет! Вы обязательно наденьте ту соломенную шляпу, что я вам подарила. Это мне-то солнце нипочем! А вам беречься надо, как мы без вас?  
– Ох, ты ж моя заботливая! Ну, так я сейчас шляпу надену, и пойдем. Корзинку оставь на столе.  
Хайли бодро вошла в переднюю комнату деда и стала деловито разгружать корзину. Дед настороженно посмотрел ей в спину и ушел в другую комнату, разыскивать ту самую шляпу… а Хайли разгрузила корзину и обвела комнату взглядом. Заглянула в раскрытые на столе книги и вдруг что-то услышала. Будто стон приглушенный…  
Удивленно вскинувшись, Хайли прислушалась. Из комнаты рядом донесся какой-то звук. Девушка с любопытством покосилась, подумала и решила быстренько посмотреть – неужели у дедушки в комнатах был кто еще? Наверно, кто-то обратился за помощью к нему… и дедушка его лечит. Или ее… а не важно! Только любопытно..  
Она просто поздоровается! Познакомиться…  
Не очень это конечно уместно, но… любопытно же!  
Хайли, пока дед не вернулся и не успел ее остановить, быстро подошла и, приоткрыв дверь, заглянула в прилегающую небольшую комнатку…  
На кровати у стены кто-то лежал. В первую же секунду сердце Хайли неверяще застыло… она шагнула в комнату, не сводя глаз с корчившейся фигуры.  
Он лежал на животе, отвернувшись к стене, под легким одеялом. Так что Хайли видела только черную макушку и косы.  
Она застыла у кровати, в шаге, отчаянно не веря себе…  
Не может быть…  
Ведь не может, да?!  
Потянулась рукой, затаив дыхание, желая коснуться плеча…  
– Хайли!  
Сзади вдруг появился дед, схватил ее за руку и силой вытолкал из комнаты.  
– Дедушка!  
– Хайли, милая! Послушай! Уходи, слышишь меня?! Уходи, уезжай сейчас же! Не стоит тебе!  
Дед что-то еще говорил, но Хайли не слушала. Страшная догадка обожгла ее, затмила все остальное.  
– Это он…  
Дед смолк, застыв горестно перед ней.  
– И… как давно… – и еще одна догадка…. – Он все время был здесь и ты знал! Почему? Почему, дедушка?!  
Дед вдруг порывисто обнял ее, а она дернулась в его объятиях. Тошно стало.  
– Он игрушка короля… Прости, Хайли… Уезжай. Ты ему не поможешь…  
У Хайли язык отнялся…  
Как… игрушка?  
А дед выставил Хайли за дверь, и закрыл ее за спиной…

P.S.: Следующая глава будет про Нори и Лобелию...


	8. Приручение

Нори чувствовал его взгляд. Колкий, цепкий, обхватывающий его целиком, с ног до головы. Взгляд, от которого алеют скулы, а внутри, жидкой, раскаленной лавой, бушует желание придушить владетеля этого взгляда. Горло перехватывает от этого желания. Нори сжимает зубы и опускает глаза вниз, усилием воли заставляя себя по-прежнему неспешно втирать пенящуюся мазь в волосы. Мазь приятно пахнет травой и Нори, забывшись на короткий миг, с удовольствием вдыхает этот запах, прикрыв глаза.  
…У Лобелии все обрывается от острого восхищения, когда стоящий в небольшом бассейне-купальне гном, стремительно ныряет в воду, а затем встает в воде и вода, текучим серебром, оттеняя пламя волос, устремляется вниз с его могучих плеч.   
Дальше оставаться в купальне, дабы протянуть время, нет смысла. И гном неспешно, с ленивой грацией зверя, выходит из воды, подымаясь по ступеням. Он стоит у мраморного бордюра купальни – высокий, красивый, сильный… – и смотрит на нее своими кошачьими глазами – темной зеленью – скрытой, подавляемой злостью. И настороженностью. Не доверяет. Не боится, но и не доверяет.  
Лобелия с удовольствием скользит взглядом по его телу, мысленно проводя ладонями по широким плечам, по коже, сияющей тысячей капелек воды при свете многочисленных свечей. Гном вздергивает подбородок вверх, а в изумрудных глазах читается вызов. Лобелия невольно улыбается…  
Она берет белоснежное полотенце и подходит к нему, к своему большому, дикому коту, всегда готовому выпустить когти и зашипеть. О, как ему не нравятся ее прикосновения! Как он дергался и шипел, подавляя проклятья, совсем недавно!   
Ей нравилось его дразнить. Ей нравилось прикасаться к нему, даря ненавистную ему ласку, от которой у него алели скулы, а тело предательски отзывалось.   
Ее кот… большой кот.  
Дикий кот…  
Он застывает прекрасной статуей, когда она касается его, начиная неспешно вытирать капельки воды с его кожи. Медленно, заботливо, насмешливо смотря ему в глаза, шею… плечи… грудь… дразняще обводя кончиком пальца кружки сосков. Он судорожно сглатывает, отводя взгляд, и сильнее сжимает кулаки. Но не отстраняется, не двигается…  
– Как сильно ты любишь брата?... на что ты готов ради него?  
И этих слов довольно, чтобы обуздать его невидимыми оковами. Чем она беззастенчиво пользуется…   
Она обходит его, ступая за спину, и он будто обращается в камень, настолько он напряжен. Она успокаивающе проводит рукой по плечу и целует его там, между лопатками, и он крупно вздрагивает, а полотенце продолжает свое путешествие…  
Она спускается все ниже… к крепким, поджатым, округлым ягодицам. К трогательному треугольничку с манящей пуговкой-родинкой прямо там, в самом уголке внизу, будто приглашая нырнуть в сокровенное местечко... и как же хочется скользнуть ладонью, раздвинуть упругие, нежные половинки, огладить!   
Лобелия опускается на одно колено и, нежно огладив половинки полотенцем, опускается ниже, мягко, но настойчиво, заставляя чуть раздвинуть ноги… и она видит бугорки яичек в ореоле невесомых рыжеватых волосков… и не видит, как все ярче алеют скулы Нори.   
Она оставляет полотенце у его ног и нежно, любовно, скользит ладонями по крепким икрам, вновь подымаясь к ягодицам, подушечками пальцев оглаживая границы.  
Тяжелое дыхание Нори… судорожный, шумный вздох…  
– Не двигайся, – велит она. – Тебе понравится…  
С языка Нори рвутся проклятья, и хочется провалиться сквозь землю, сбежать от ненормального мальчишки-хоббита! Чьи бесстыдные руки вызывают лихорадочный жар и ненормальное желание… Ее дыхание опаляет разгоряченную кожу, а прикосновения так невесомы, так нежны… влажный язычок игриво-ласково лижет крохотную родинку… ТАМ. И гном, шуганной девственницей, в мгновение ока оказывается в десяти шагах, красный как рак. Он прижимается спиной к стене, и шипит камышовым диким котом, сверкая зелеными глазищами на Лобелию.  
И это потрясающее зрелище!   
Она улыбается, качая головой, и встает с насмешливыми словами:  
– Ты как невинная девица… огненная драгоценность! Неужто никто и никогда не ласкал тебя так? Трактирные девки не баловали, правда? Лишь ножки раздвигали?   
– Ты-ы-ы… – шипит гном.  
– Тише, – говорит, предупреждая, Лобелия. – Ты же не хочешь меня разозлить? Нет. Разозлишь – вернешься в камеру. Как тогда сбежишь? Ведь ты этого хочешь?  
В изумрудных глазах мелькает обреченное выражение, как всполох быстротечной молнии. И злость отчаянья. Замешательства. Он не знает, как поступить. Но опасения за братца перевешивают и он благоразумно сдается. Видя это, Лобелия спокойно подходит и заботливо заправляет его мокрую, прилипшую прядку волос к щеке за ухо.  
– Повернись, – велит она. – Не бойся… я не сделаю ничего, что не понравится тебе.  
Ему уже не нравится. Она видит это в его глазах.   
– Повернись.  
Он подчиняется. Он прижимается лбом к стене, сцепив зубы, и закрыв глаза. Лобелия догадывается, о чем он думает и ее колет горечь. «Нет, – думает она, – Этого тебе опасаться не стоит… Я же не парень… к сожалению…»   
– Не бойся… – голос хриплый от волнения и сейчас вполне мужской, даже стараться не приходиться его изображать.  
Он вздрагивает от прикосновения и она, в приступе нежности, пристает на цыпочки, и целует его там, у шеи, рядом с напряженно сведенными лопатками. Гладит успокаивающе сильные плечи и выцеловывает дорожку по ложбинке, не пропуская и позвонка. И уделяет особое внимание едва видным, уже почти зажившим, тонким нитям порезов, оставленных хлыстом. Левая ладонь ложиться на плоский живот оглаживая круговым движением, а правая скользит вниз, ложится на упругую половинку…  
– Тише… расслабься…   
И узкая ладошка скрывается меж жарких половинок, и по телу Нори пробегает предательская дрожь. Скрип зубов и легкий поцелуй, будто извинение… а пальцы гладят сокровенное, касаются там, где никто и никогда. И Нори задыхается. От постыдности происходящего и не имея решимости рисковать Ори… а тонкие пальцы, а жаркие, колкие поцелуи, так настойчивы и жарки! И тонкий палец поглаживает вход меж половинок, а чужая ладонь ложиться на член, обхватывая… и в этот миг тонкий палец проникает внутрь. Он вздрагивает, и в голове окончательно пусто, и лишь кровь бьется в висках. Ему хочется скулить, когда тело предательски отзывается, и его плоть твердеет в чужих, ненавистных руках, умеючи-дразнящие, ласкающие головку члена. А пальцы – уже пальцы! – сзади проникают внутрь тела, оглаживают стенки, растягивают вход. И ныряют все дальше, а после…  
Нори придушенно охает. Пальцы толкаются вглубь, нажимают и… жидкий огонь проносится по жилам, и ноги подкашиваются от сладкой неги. И ему – проклятье! – хочется… но хоббит за спиной вдруг останавливается. И рука больше не ласкает ствол. А через миг тонкие пальцы, будто колеблясь, медленно движутся назад, выходя…  
А Нори уже распален до предела, и все ноет напряженной струной…  
– Нет! – срывается с уст раньше, чем он понимает смысл.  
– Нет? – шепот за спиной и легкое замешательство: – Хочешь?  
Проклятье…   
Кровь стучит в висках и он чувствует себя мокрой мышью… пойманной мышью.  
– Видимо… нет? – говорит тощий выродок хоббитов. – Или да? Скажи мне…  
– Продолжай… продолжай, сволочь! – и Нори, внутри сгорая от униженности, от невозможности отказаться и со всей ясностью осознавая, что если придется доласкивать себя самому, то это станет его окончательным поражением… поддается назад, насаживаясь на тонкие пальцы, надеясь, что хоббит окончательно не выйдет из него.   
Лобелия замирает на миг, не веря себе. Получилось? Неужели… ему нравится?!  
И то, как Нори поддается назад, сжимая пальцы внутри себя, будто стремясь удержать – дают ей ответ. В душе принцессы вспыхивает ликование. О, да! Хочет и желает! И скоро, совсем скоро, он сам будет желать ее ласки… разве это не победа?! И даже это – «Продолжай, сволочь!» – совсем ее не злит. Наоборот, хочется смеяться от радости. Но она только улыбается и целует его спину, и вновь продолжает ласку…  
И Нори будто плавится у нее в руках. Она видит, как он закусывает губы, стремясь удержать хриплые стоны… что-то еще внутри него сопротивляется, но с каждым мигом, с каждым ее действием, это что-то ломается и терпит свое поражение. И гном с нетерпеливым, рваным вздохом, поддается, сильнее насаживается на ее пальцы. Она почти не ласкает его спереди и он, не выдерживая, сдаваясь, опускает руку и его пальцы ложатся поверх ее…  
Он кончает с глухим, протяжным стоном, содрогнувшись всем телом и белесые струи веером падают на стену и оседают на ее руке липкими каплями. Он прижимается к стене, будто боясь упасть, и его ребра ходят ходуном.   
Лобелия проводит рукой по его спине.  
Он. Принадлежит. Ей.  
Теперь – да.  
– Вот видишь? А ты боялся… ничего страшного…   
Он чуть поворачивает голову и смотрит на нее своими невозможными глазами цвета зелени. В них плещется жидкий огонь только что прошедшей страсти и какая-то тень… толи злости-обиды, толи чего-то другого… но это неважно. Важно то, что он наконец сдался ее ласкам…  
– Никто и никогда не касался тебя так, – говорит она, смотря в его кошачьи глаза. – И никто-никогда не коснется тебя так. Ты привыкнешь…  
И она отступает от него, обиженного и разозленного, проигравшего ей такой важный для любого мужчины бой. И она никогда не думала, что это может подарить такое удовлетворение. Внутри урчит огромная кошка, насытившиеся до сыта. Ее эго…   
– Окунись, – велит она, кивая на купальню. – И одевайся.  
В его глазах вспыхивает огонь и тут же гаснет. Миг он медлит, а после все же выполняет приказ. Выйдя из купальни, он тут же подхватывает юбку и запахивает ее на мокром теле. Лобелия хлопает в ладоши и зовет:  
– Стража!  
В купальне появляются четверо хоббитов-стражей и она велит отвести своего наложника в те комнаты, что были подготовлены по ее приказу. По некоторому раздумью, и с согласием Бильбо, в тех же комнатах поселили и наложника брата. Которого Бильбо явно побаивался и Лобелию это откровенно напрягало. Надо было что-то с этим делать…  
Но сначала она обязана приручить своего гнома…  
Нори не хочет думать. Не хочет вспоминать произошедшее. В голове гулко-пусто и в душе еще ворочается стыд, жалко вякая о мужском достоинстве. Он чувствует себя уставшим и чувствует облегчение, когда дверь за ним захлопывается и он оказывается в главной из трех комнат, что теперь служат им пристанищем-тюрьмой. Торин, старший принц и наследник Трайна, стоящий у окна, оборачивается к нему.  
– Нори? Что с тобой?  
Нори отводит взгляд. Говорить что-то, отвечать его высочеству он не горит желанием…


	9. Chapter 9

В плотских утехах с женщиной – все просто. Схватить, улыбнуться, поцеловать жарко, чтобы у зазнобы колени подогнулись и – если красавица не вырывается и не вопит, – то можно несумлеваясь двигаться дальше. Главное добраться до кровати… или до лавки… а впрочем можно и на полу-столе-земле… даже в стогу сена было дело – завалить и отодрать.  
К сожалению, весь опыт Нори по части утех состоял из перепиха со шлюхами из человечьих трактиров.   
А там все было легко – главное золотой монеткой посверкать… сами на колени усядутся.   
В общем, Нори полагал себя опытным по этой части. В том, что касается женщин и в получении удовольствии. Но вот то, что мужчина может быть с мужчиной… И заниматься ЭТИМ... Для него – хоть и не было новостью, – было дико. Он прекрасно знал КУДА должно засунуть в этом случае. И мысль о том, что ЗАСУНУТ ему, а после отдерут как… как… при одной только попытке представить становилось дурно.   
Нет, он конечно знал, что в мире существуют еще и омеги. У него младший брат был омегой, но… это была такая редкость… Во всем Эреборе было всего-то три омеги. Он, само собой, осознавал, что омеги тоже занимаются ЭТИМ. Дори об этом как-то пытался заикнуться, поняв его отношение к этому делу, и Нори послал его далеко и… далеко в общем. А потом напился. Пошел в трактир и напился. Потому как в голову упорно лезла картинка, как какой-то мудак лезет к младшему… мозг вскипал, Нори перетряхивало. Да он порвет первого кто к нему лапы потянет! ЭТО ЖЕ ОРИ!!!  
И Ори не такой! Да! И вообще! Вот станет постарше – Нори его сам в трактир отведет и с самой лучшей шлюхой сведет! Да! И вообще! Чем это омеги от обычных мужиков отличаются?! Все причиндалы есть! Так что никаких… а то Нори точно кого нибудь убьет!!!   
ПУСТЬ ТОЛЬКО СУНУТСЯ-Я-Я!!!  
Дори тогда звуковой волной снесло. Больше он не заикался при Нори насчет того самого… искренне опасаясь, что Нори удар хватит. С таким-то отношением…   
Однако… с недавних пор, старанием одной мохноногой сволочи, его воззрения, к собственному смущению, начали меняться. Возможно… только возможно… ЭТО не было такой уж мерзостью… иначе ЭТОГО между мужчинами никогда бы и не случалось, верно?   
Нори всегда был очень упрям. Вот только все его упрямство чуть ли ни каждый день теперь терпело поражение под ласками принца хоббитов. То, что творил Лобелий, для Нори было ново. Ново, шокирующе, возбуждающе и… приятно. Принц угадал верно – шлюхи особо не старались и с посыла хоббита Нори стал открывать для себя новые грани плотских удовольствий, и постигать смысл выражений связанных с ними.  
Откуда он знал, что фраза «взять за яйца» отнюдь не угроза их оторвать?!   
… принц узкой ладонью нежно огладил его по щеке, скользнул по шее, спустившись на плечо, и закончив путешествие на груди. Сердце Нори глухо бухнуло под кожей, когда палец принца дразняще обвел маленький кружок соска, мгновенно напрягшегося. Тело заныло в преддверии удовольствия, и он нервно отступил на короткий шажок назад, к окну. Узкая ладонь толкнула в грудь и принц насмешливо проговорил:  
– Присядь… будь хорошим мальчиком, послушным… и я порадую тебя. Принесу весточку от твоего братишки.  
Мысль как-то воспротивиться очередной «забаве» Лобелия в тот же миг испарилась и Нори покорно присел на подоконник. Чувствуя, как начинает гореть лицо, он затравленно бросил взгляд в сторону Торина, который не скрывая интереса, с насмешливой ухмылкой, смотрел на них. Черноволосый принц гномов с удобством расположился в низком кресле у противоположной стены и неотрывно смотрел на них.   
Тонкий палец коснулся подбородка, заставляя повернуть лицо к Лобелию.  
– Он тебя смущает, мой малыш дракон? – мурлыкнул принц.   
Торин коротко хохотнул, прикрыв губы ладонью.  
 _«Гад!»_ – приголубил мысленно Нори, сам не зная, кому больше адресуя это обращение.  
– Лисенок…  
Фырк Торина и Нори, красный как рак, вцепился в край подоконника, яростно ожег его молниеносным взором поверх плеча хоббита.  
– … тем острее будет удовольствие…   
Тонкие губы очень бережно, невесомо коснулись его, руки принца скользнули по плечам, груди, захватили в плен крохотные шишечки сосков, сжав их…  
– Надо будет украсить тебя… золотые колечки тебе пойдут…  
Невыразительные, серо-водянистые глаза напротив, сейчас напоминали расплавленное серебро.   
–… как и золотые браслеты со звенящими бубенцами танцоров…  
А Торин улыбался…  
Под воздушную, газовую ткань, что подобием юбки опоясывала чресла гнома, скользнула ладонь, и Нори дернулся, когда через миг яйца оказались в крепком захвате.  
– Тише… котенок. Тебе понравится… разве кто раньше держал тебя за яйца? Так чего же боишься?  
Нори бы сказал кое-что, да горло перехватило, а Торин закрыл лицо ладонью, беззастенчиво-безмолвно ржа.  
… Губы принца поцеловали острый бугорок на шее, чуть захватив зубами, и Нори невольно дрогнул. Одна ладонь принца зарылась в бронзовые, своей рыженой, волосы, а другая, под полупрозрачной складками юбкой, гладила, ласкала-потирала, чувствительный мешочек то одного яичка, то другого…   
Нори с каждым мигом плыл все сильнее, горя всем своим существом. Сердце бешено билось, комната плыла перед глазами, а верный дружок налился, поднялся и отчаянно требовал прикосновения. Рука Нори сама потянулась к нему, но принц хоббитов легонько шлепнул по ней.  
– Нет. Терпи.   
Нори подчинился, кусая свои губы. Соленая капелька пота покатилась с виска… с каждым мигом терпеть сладкую муку становилось все невыносимее. Разум отказывал, перед глазами вставала пелена и вскоре он, не осознавая, тихо заскулил.  
– Терпи… терпи… – шептали горячо ему на ухо чужие губы и горячее дыхание обжигало кожу.   
Он до боли, не чувствуя ее, цеплялся в край подоконника, а пальцы между ног сводили его с ума, ни разу даже не коснувшись члена. А потом пальцы скользнули глубже, за яички и остро-больно, до искр перед глазами, щипнули нежную кожу за ними. Невольный вскрик сорвался с губ, и Нори сотрясла мощная судорога оргазма.  
Нори медленно приходил в себя, сидя на полу перед окном, уткнувшись лбом в чужое плечо, вцепившись в жесткий корсет-жакет, напоминающий кожаный доспех-нагрудник. Тьма перед глазами постепенно отступала, а сердце уже не стремилось разорвать грудь. Он, поняв, кто гладит его волосы, кто приобнимает за плечо, наконец нашел силы отстранится и посмотреть…  
И его задел взгляд серо-водянистых глаз того, кого должен был бы продолжать ненавидеть.  
В этих глазах светилась боль и тоска, смешанная с отчаянностью обреченности.  
– Как же ты прекрасен… – горько, невообразимо горько, прошептал хоббит. – Как бы мне хотелось…  
– Лобелий! – неожиданный рык прокатился по комнате.  
Нори взглянул на двери и увидал удивительно высокого для хоббитов короля Брадобраса. Короля, который казалось был чем-то взбешен. А за ним стоял тихий, подобный тени, принц Бильбо, что широко раскрытыми глазами, смотрел на них, аллея румянцем на острых скулах.   
Лобелий на миг закрыл глаза, а затем легко поднялся на ноги, и развернулся к королю с невозмутимым видом.  
– Мой король?   
– Вот значит как ты развлекаешься?! – прорычал Брадобрас.  
Лобелий чуть удивленно поднял брови, недрогнув перед этим рыком. Торин сощурился, наблюдая за развернувшейся перед ними сценой. Бешенство Брадобраса на Лобелия очень ясно доказывала, что…  
– С вашего позволения, да, – смело отвечал Лобелий.   
Брадобрас широким шагом, пылая гневом, подошел к принцу и зло схватил его за повязанный на шее платок.  
– ЛАСКАЕШЬ РАБА?! ОН ТВОЙ РАБ! – прогремел он.  
– Именно так, – твердо отвечал тонкий, похожий на прозрачный горный хрусталь, Лобелий, рождая невольное уважение в Торине, и в Нори.  
У Брадобраса исказилось лицо, уродливой судорогой гнева, и он швырнул Лобелия к дверям, который настоящим чудом не упал на пол.  
– В мой кабинет… живо! – прошипел-прорычал король.   
Лобелий молча прошел мимо съежившегося, испуганного Бильбо, скрываясь за дверями с прямой спиной. Брадобрас, со сжатыми кулаками, вышел вслед за ним. Когда он проходил мимо, Бильбо отшатнулся, побледнев до синевы от страха. Грохнула дверь, закрывшись…  
– Милостивая Эстэ… – прошептал Бильбо, закрыв лицо руками, он сполз по стене на пол. –… спаси и сохрани!  
Его страх был неподделен и Нори вдруг со всей ясностью понял, чего он боялся. Королю не понравилось, как Лобелий забавлялся с ним… Лобелий неизменно ласкал Нори, смущая, но доставляя удовольствие… а разве так обращаются с рабами и пленными?! Нет, так обращаются…  
Нори сглотнул, ошарашенный открытием.  
Неужели Лобелий… ВЛЮБЛЕН в него, в Нори?!   
И, кажется сейчас, ему придется за это ответить перед королем… а учитывая ярость последнего...   
_«Как же ты прекрасен…»_   
–… милостивая Эстэ, только не кнут! Он же убьет… убьет ее!   
_«Кого убьет?»_ – удивился Нори мысленно и немного рассеяно, не связав фразу с Лобелием.   
Торин встал с кресла и подошел к хоббиту, присев перед ним на корточки.  
– Ты сказал «убьет её»? – серьёзно спросил он.  
Бильбо поднял на него больные глаза и заторможено кивнул.  
– Да… вы понимаете, она должна… вынуждена…  
– Притворятся мужчиной?   
– Она альфа… понимаете?! – отчаянно воскликнул Бильбо. – Альфа! Девчонка! НЕ Я!! Он… Он… она вынуждена доказывать, понимаете?!  
– ТАК ОН ЖЕНЩИНА?! – взвыл Нори, схватившись за голову.  
Мать вашу! Он уж думал, что того!!!  
Торин мрачно посмотрел на Нори, взглянул на Бильбо, что выглядел таким беззащитным, уязвимым, затравленным постоянным страхом перед собственным дедом.  
– Что за дерьмо у вас творится? – не выдержал он.   
Бильбо вдруг улыбнулся дрожащими губами.  
– Брадобрас… Брадобрас Бычий Рев… Великий и Ужасный…  
Бильбо встал, пошатнулся, и вынул из-за пазухи небольшой листок пергамента, который протянул Торину.  
– Лобелия просила меня зайти к вашим, чтобы они написали вам пару строк… я говорил, что это опасно, но… вот, возьмите. Они вашем языке писали, так что не думайте… никакой диктовки.  
Торин взял письмо и когда Бильбо шагнул к дверям, удержал его за руку.  
– Спасибо, – тихо сказал он.  
– Не за что… – прошептал тот, и хоббит, опустив плечи, подошел к дверям.  
– Ты гораздо смелее и сильнее, Бильбо, – не выдержал Торин, которого уже коробило от поведения юного хоббита, казалось бы сломленного под своим «клеймом» омеги.  
– Я… всего лишь урод… – прошелестело от дверей.  
Торин на миг обмер.  
– ЧТО?! – рявкнул он, в единый миг оказываясь рядом с Бильбо и яростно стряхивая его, развернув к себе. – ЧТО ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ?! Это не уродство, Бильбо! Ты создан Эру Илуватором, как все остальные! Ты не хуже никого другого!   
Бильбо испуганно смотрел на злого Торина.  
– Я… я не противен вам? – прошептал он.   
– Конечно нет, – вздохнул устало Торин.   
– Но я же…  
– Ты омега, как мой племянник, за которого я убью любого. Как я могу ненавидеть тебя из-за того, что ты тоже омега? Такие как ты совершенство… вы можете одарить детьми как женщину, так и мужчину. Прекрасными, как самоцветы, дочерьми.   
Торин взял тонкое запястье Бильбо и потянул его к себе. Хоббит ломано встал на колени рядом со стоящем на одном колене гномом. Тот же подцепил его подбородок пальцем, заставляя смотреть на себя.  
– Бильбо, не надо себя презирать… никого не слушай. Ты омега и это не преступление, и не уродство. Ты очень… очень хорош собой.  
– П…правда? – тихо, спросил хоббит, с робкой надеждой смотря на Торина.  
Торин мягко поцеловал его.  
– Правда, видят валар.  
… Нори был мрачен.  
Лобелия не приходила три дня. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Брадобрас жестоко избил ее. Когда Бильбо, заикаясь, рассказывал им с Торином об этом, Нори невольно сжимал кулаки. В тот миг он поклялся, что убьет Брадобраса, эту безжалостную тварь, что не щадила ни своих, ни чужих.  
Как же это можно… БИТЬ ЖЕНЩИНУ?!  
Перед глазами Нори так и стояла тонкая, хрупкая, как стебелек, ломкая, как льдинка, Лобелия… и мощный, выше Торина, Брадобрас с пудовыми кулаками…   
Он бил её..


	10. Chapter 10

Колечко-колечко… золотой ободок, манит, зовет… рука так и тянется…  
И глаз не оторвать.   
Сколько колец на свете, но лишь это особенное. Волшебное. И чары этого кольца плотно захватили душу и нет сил их сбросить. А между тем оно шепчет… шепчет… прокрадывается в сны, оплетая кошмарами. И видятся гномы с окровавленными, пустыми глазницами, мертвые друзья и убитый собственоручно брат…  
Хоббит выныривает из кошмара с бешено бьющимся сердцем, задыхаясь от ужаса, крепко сжимая пальцы правой руки в кулак. Кровь молотками бьется в висках. Он сглатывает и вдруг понимает… он опускает глаза, подымает руку и разжимает пальцы… из круглого окошка льется лунный свет на узкую ладонь, а на ней простой золотой ободок.  
Да только не совсем простой.  
Трофей. Вещь, что он нашел в глубокой пещере, оброненное странным существом. Его единственная награда за удачную разведку в пещерах гоблинов…   
Хьюго криво улыбается. Как он его ненавидит! Выбросить бы… зашвырнуть бы как можно дальше в полноводный Берендуин и забыть обо всем. Но разве так можно? Разве это поможет забыть? Может не в Кольце дело, а в нем, в Хьюго?! Это просто вещь, каким бы волшебным оно не было – это просто вещь. Просто смотря на него, ты вспоминаешь проклятую крепость, где за каждым обломком каменных стен шепчет тьма, а по раскрошенным каменным плитам двора клубиться белесый туман… и кажется, что вступив в этот туман – пропадешь безвозвратно. Страх подкатывает к горлу и рука сама тянется к карману, где ты прячешь заветное колечко и оно будто само прыгает на палец. Все вокруг обесцветилось во сто крат и становится откровенно мертвым, а тьма и шепот становятся еще яснее и различимее. Фигуры товарищей, брата впереди вдруг застывают в взвившимся вверх тумане, который будто всасывается внутрь их тел. Но нет, такого же быть не может! И ты поспешно шагаешь к ним, и готов уже окликнуть брата, что знает о кольце-невидимке, но… брат и трое разведчиков вдруг ломано оборачиваются тебе навстречу. Их глаза пусты и даже на расстоянии ты видишь черноту тьмы в их глазах. И ты пятишься… а они обнажают мечи…  
Ты просто защищался…  
Они будто видели тебя…  
Ты убил их, Хьюго Брендибек.   
Ты убил их…  
И ты никогда не сможешь забыть это…  
И ладонь с Кольцом вдруг чудится окровавленной, и тошнота подкатывает к горлу. И чувство тошноты остается надолго, даже с наступившим днем, а перед мысленным взором вновь и вновь проносятся картины-всполохи из ночных кошмаров. И яркий, наполненный солнцем день, не может развеять их своими лучами. Дышать трудно, от жары кружится голова и болезненные стоны за дверями кабинета короля, острыми иглами впиваются в виски.   
Король изволит развлекаться…  
Хьюго пусто смотрит в стену коридора перед собой. Как же мерзко… все вокруг омерзительно и сам он будто покрыт чем-то липким… от этой мысли он вздрагивает, ибо настолько липко-омерзительной бывает лишь подсыхающая кровь на руках. Но он старается выкинуть это из своей головы, как старается не думать о том, что происходит в кабинете короля…  
О гноме знали все. Весь дворец и вся столица были в курсе развлечений короля. Но никто не сочувствовал гному – тот был сам виноват. Не следовало ему приходит в Шир, а раз явился и привлек короля Брадобраса, то кто ему виноват? Да и – вот еще дело! – чужака-гнома жалеть!  
А у Хьюго руки сами собой в кулаки сжимались…   
Он-то видел чернявого гнома, видел его глаза – измученные и больные от отчаянья.  
А ещё все молчали. Кто его знает, что сделает король, если узнает, что ты смел обсуждать его потеху с гномом? Он ведь не пожалел собственных внуков - казнил, а то что правнуков под свою руку взял и объявил своими наследниками - так то ничего не значит. Чужих он точно не пощадит. Так что лучше молчать...   
И Хьюго тоже молчал, хотя и жалел.  
Но как он мог ему помочь? Гном не в том состоянии, чтобы бежать отсюда. И если Хьюго посмеет, то станет в глазах всех изменником и предателем, а это карается смертью. Нет, Хьюго не мог ему помочь… разве что убить?   
Хьюго похолодел. Мысль была какой-то чуждой, будто кто-то шепнул прямо в ухо.  
Разве это не выход?   
"Нет, это не выход! Так нельзя!" – отчаянно подумал он и в голове прозвучал чужой, злой смешок…  
"Разве?"  
Хьюго судорожно вздохнул, и светлый коридор мгновенно стал пугающе серым. Кажется он, сходит с ума…  
А может он и в самом деле сходит с ума…  
Хьюго передергивает. Нет, он лучше умрет, чем… он даже думает, что это не так уж и сложно убить себя. Всего один верный удар кинжалом или ножом… нет, это и в самом деле не сложно после всего, что он делал. Лучше ЭТО, чем жалкое существование умалише…  
"Разве?..."  
Хьюго холодеет. Эта мысль вновь не его… но разве мысль может быть не его?!  
Он пытается выбросить ЭТО из головы, не думать больше ни о чем, и уже совершенно не вслушивается в то, что происходит за дверью кабинета короля. И Хьюго просто счастлив, когда в коридоре появляются двое из королевской стражи. Сдав пост, Хьюго и его напарник поспешно уходят прочь.   
Попрощавшись с напарником, он обессиленно прижимается спиной к белоснежной колонне и закрывает глаза. Но перед мысленным взором вспыхивает гном с пустыми окровавленными глазницами и Хьюго, содрогнувшись, распахивает глаза, а к горлу подступает тошнота. Кажется, ему никогда не избавиться от этих видений!  
... Он возвращается домой поздно вечером. Выстроенный, как и все дома в столице, на чуждый манер. Разве что окна были обыкновенно круглыми, что впрочем нисколько не уменьшало "чуждости". Хьюго миг помедлил перед дверью - отвратно прямоугольной, как крышка гроба, - и нехотя вытащил ключ из кармана. Сунул в замок - а раньше хоббиты никогда не закрывали норы на замок... хотя разве это нора? - и обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. А это значит только одно...  
Обреченно толкнув дверь, вошёл и... встал как вкопанный.  
Сестра сидела на полу у стены, уткнувшись в колени лицом и всё в ней дышало отчаяньем. Он сразу все понял. Она была во дворце и наконец узнала то, что они с дедом пытались скрыть от неё. Странно, что это не произошло раньше...  
\- Хайли... - он присел рядом и осторожно коснулся её руки.  
Она подняла голову и пусто посмотрела на него.  
\- Ты знал, - тихо сказала она.   
\- Хайли...  
\- Ты знал! - вскрикнула она, вцепившись в его камзол. - Почему, Хьюго?! Почему ты ничего не сказал?!  
Что он мог сказать?  
\- Я надеялся, что...   
\- Что?!  
\- Что ты забудешь, что ты не любишь его, - тихо признался Хьюго, обреченно осознав свою ошибку.  
\- Но я ЛЮБЛЮ его! Понимаешь?! - вскрикнула она, сжимая кулачки. Бедная его сестренка...  
\- Но он никогда не полюбит тебя, - и он верил, в то что говорил. Разве он сможет после всего полюбить одну из них?! Нет, никогда...  
Сестра всхлипнула, и закрыла лицо руками, заплакав.  
\- Хьюго... пожалуйста... помоги! Я люблю его!  
Хьюго обнял её, притянув в объятия. Почему так вышло? Почему гном? Хайли, сестренка, почему ты не такая как все? Ты влюбилась в гнома, а я медленно схожу с ума. Воистину проклята кровь Туков, что течёт в нас с тобой. И нам нет места в Шире. Мы не такие хоббиты, мы НЕПРАВИЛЬНЫЕ хоббиты и нам лучше уйти отсюда, чтобы не навлечь беды и позора на родных. Ведь я и впрямь схожу с ума, а ты уже сошла... из-за гнома.  
\- Тише, сестренка... Посмотри на меня, - сказал Хьюго, отстранившись.  
Хайли, вслипывая, подняла глаза на него, а он вынул из кармана кольцо и, показав сестре, надел на палец, тут же исчезнув. Хайли широко распахнула глаза, неверя себе, а в следующий миг Хьюго вновь появился перед ней, сняв колечко.  
\- Мы вытащим его, сестренка.

****†****†****†****†****†****†****†****†****†****†****†****†

... Нори был взломщиком и Торин совершенно не удивился, когда тот обнаружил потайной ход в месте их заключения. Странно, что он не обнаружил его раньше. Потайная дверь была спрятана за гобеленом с мордой быка и вела в темноту узкого лаза, где можно было пройти лишь боком. Впрочем, узкоплечим хоббитам здесь было бы вполне удобно ходить. Но не им, гномам, хотя это неудобство их не остановило. Это был возможный путь к свободе. Дождавшись ночи, гномы открыли ход и решительно скользнули в него. Узкий, длинный лаз, погруженный в темноту все дальше уводил их вперёд, пока не привёл в округлую комнату, где на полу у зажженого фонарика сидел на голом каменном полу юный принц Бильбо.  
\- А я все думал, когда вы найдёте ход, - тихо сказал он, не оглянувшись и по-прежнему грустно смотря на один из двух портретов, что стояли на полу, прислоненные к стене. - Лобелия думала, что вы быстро найдете его.  
\- Как она? - вырвалось у Нори.  
\- Так же как и всегда, - грустно улыбнулся Бильбо. - Она сильная, и, кажется, она привыкла.  
\- Привыкла?! - возмутился Нори.  
Торин подошёл к хоббиту ближе, смотря на портреты. На обоих были изображены хоббиты. Две пары мужчин и женщин. И сходство Бильбо и Лобелии с портретами неизвестных ему хоббитов было слишком явным, чтобы оставались сомнения. Хотя мать Бильбо была черноволоса и была такой яркой, насколько бледным был её сын.  
\- Это ваши родители? - спросил он, не понимая почему портреты членов королевской семьи будто спрятаны в этой небольшой, голой комнате. - Почему они здесь?  
\- Потому что им нет места под лучами солнца, - горько отвечал Бильбо. - Они изменники, что усомнились в праве своего короля править Широм, они усомнились, что он хоббит. Они предатели, которых казнили по приказу короля.  
Голос Бильбо сорвался.  
\- Я не помню их, - выговорил он шепотом, опустив голову. - А Лобелия помнит. И казнь их помнит. Помнит, как наши... мамы... взошли на помост с гордо поднятой головой. Я был мал и ма... она держала меня на руках, а Лобелия... Она шла сама. Нас тоже должны были убить...  
Чем дольше говорил Бильбо, тем больше в душе Торина росло уважение к родителям Бильбо и Лобелии, и тем больше он сочувствовал им. Никому бы он не пожелал такой участи. Жить под властью того, кто убил их отцов и матерей... Что же тут странного, что Бильбо такой затравленный и слабый, а Лобелия схожа с вымороженным куском льда?  
-... Они отказались признать его своим повелителем, сказали что лучше умрут с детьми, чем будут жить под властью эльфийского чудовища-умертвия. Тогда он сказал, что нас убьют на их глазах... а они сказали, что тогда будут спокойны... и мы недостанемся ему. - Бильбо судорожно вздохнул. - Им сказали попрощаться с нами... Перед тем, как палач повёл Лобелию к плахе, её отец обнял ее и сказал, чтобы она была сильной и не плакала. Лобелия никогда не плачет. Она всегда пытается быть сильной. Её мать попросила не бояться и подождать меня. Она уже большая, а я маленький... Она должна позаботиться обо мне, подождать и вместе со мной пойти к валар... Палач уже поднял топор, чтобы отрубить голову сестре. Наша няня говорила, что никогда бы не подумала, что ребёнок может быть так спокоен перед лицом смерти... наверно именно поэтому, ОН остановил палача и сказал, что передумал. Что ему нужен наследник и он воспитает нас сильными и выберет одного из нас... Лучше бы мы умерли с ними!  
\- Не говори так, - сказал Торин, ободряюще положив руку на плечо Бильбо.  
\- Вы не знаете, какого это... вы не знаете, какого это жить каждый день, боясь что он обратит на тебя внимание! Лобелия... Я не знаю, кто из нас злит его больше. Но я почти всегда болел благодаря няне и он не трогал меня, а Лобелия... Она же альфа и должна была доказать ему, что имеет право быть ею. Её учили драться, убивать... Но ему не понравилось как это делали наставники. И он приказал приносить во дворец щенков и котят. Их выпускали на арену, а Лобелии давали маленький настоящий меч и... её рвало потом, но она никогда не плакала. А я бы не смог... Я не мог. Он только раз...  
Голос Бильбо сорвался, и по его лицу потекли слёзы. И гномы не винили его за эту слабость. Детство его было ужасно, а детство Лобелии сплошным кошмаром. Ведь она была старше и больше понимала, больше помнила, а ещё она должна была заботиться о младшем брате, отвлекая на себя чудовище в образе хоббита. Как она не сломалась? Как они смогли выжить во власти Брадобраса и неожесточиться?  
\- А Лобелия... - проговорил Нори. - Как она? Почему она не приходит больше?  
Бильбо судорожно вытер лицо ладонями.  
\- Она в порядке, просто... просто не хочет приходить. И злится на меня, что я сказал вам. Она думает, что теперь она противна вам. Он убедил её, что она уродина и только как парень она... нормальная. И... и вообще... все женщины в глазах мужчин годны только для одного... Как и омеги...  
Нори будто молотом ударило... так вот почему она притворялась!  
\- Я должен увидеть её! - воскликнул он.  
\- Её комнаты чуть дальше, - мотнул головой Бильбо в сторону и Нори только сейчас увидев, что от сюда ведёт ещё один ход, рванул туда.  
Торин же остался с хоббитом. Опустившись рядом на одно колено, он мягко заставил Бильбо посмотреть на себя, подцепив пальцами его подбородок.  
\- Бильбо, - мягко сказал он, - посмотри на меня. Скажи мне, что не веришь в то, что говорил твой дед. Ты не шлюха. Быть омегой, быть женщиной не позор и никто не имеет право так относиться к вам, слышишь?  
Но Бильбо кажется полагал иначе... Он отвернулся от него, уронив лицо в ладони...  
Он верил, что такие как он просто грязь...


	11. Chapter 11

Руки раба – изящные, сухие, – и король смотрит на них с удовольствием, любуясь кожей чая с молоком, на удивление тонкими для гнома запястьями, вокруг которых обвились узкие металлические браслеты с крошечными бубенцами. А пальцы раба – тонкие, гибкие, длинные, – что так приятно целовать, кусать, ломать… 

Король сидит в кресле у камина, и смотрит на наложника-раба тяжелым, алчным взором. Черноволосый раб не подымает головы. Тонкие пальцы потянулись к белоснежному полотенцу, подняли, и раб невесомо коснулся полотенцем густой, завитой в тугие кольца, шерсти на ногах своего господина, сейчас слипшейся от воды, промокая от влаги. Пропитавшееся влагой полотенце было отложено и раб взялся за гребень, осторожно, едва ощутимо касаясь зубьями расчески шерсти на ногах. Медленно – сверху вниз, – скользит расческа в руках черноволосого гнома, и тугие завитки шерсти расправляются и ложатся один к одному.

А король смотрит на черную макушку, на длинные косы, и подушечки его пальцев на руках зудят от желания прикоснуться к атласу волос.

Это слишком будет схоже с лаской. 

– Довольно, – хрипло говорит король Брадобрас, и гном тотчас опускает руки, замирая перед ним на коленях. 

Брадобрас смотрит на свою любимую забаву и с сожалением думает, что не отказался бы увидеть на коленях и весь народ гномов. Как жаль, что война кончилась ничем. Принц Арлен, старший брат узурпатора Барда, полез куда не след и сдох от кем-то ловко пущенного ножа. А без него война теряла смысл. Но все же… свое он, Брадобрас, получил. Трандуил отдал ему обещанную воду энтов, и более того…

Брадобрас коснулся амулета на груди, и тут же отдернул пальцы, будто обжегшись. Вещь, которая дарила ему жизнь, была и проклятьем его. Если бы…

Прочь! Прочь мысли и сомнения! Не вспоминать о прошлом! Что толку с этого? Что есть, то есть! Он самый могущественный из хоббитов, что когда либо рождались на земле Арды. Он, последний из тех, кто впервые открыл глаза на предгорьях Мглистых Гор. Он выжил, ребенком одолев длинный путь от Мглистых Гор до равнин Шира. Он помнил Великую Зиму, он был тем, кто юношей, собрав самых храбрых хоббитов, устраивал Охоты-на-Варгов. Он, на заре мужества, возглавил ополчение хоббитов и отдал кровавый долг гоблинам, что когда-то лишили хоббитов дома. Та славная битва до сих пор встает перед ним. День, когда он убил вождя серокожих тварей, снеся ему голову своей палицей. В тот день он отомстил за все… и в тот день поклялся, что больше никто и никогда не сможет безнаказанно убивать его народ, или сметь прогонять хоббитов с их земли, лишая дома.

А цена…

Король жестко усмехнулся. 

За ценой он не постоял. 

Но все же… не смотря на заключенную давным-давно сделку, Смерть все еще стоит за плечом. И все может пойти прахом, если у него не будет достойного преемника. А его нет! Сыновья породили дочерей, что с мужьями предали его, грозя обрушить королевство Шир в пучину смуты. Правнуки же… 

Слабосильный мальчишка, что болел чуть ли не каждый день и трясущийся как желе, стоило только обратить на него взгляд.

И девчонка… девка, которой судьбой предозначено раздвигать перед мужиком ноги, ублажать его и вытирать сопли младенцам. И эта девка, по недоразумению валар, рожденная альфой, смело смотрит в глаза, не склоняя головы, носит мужской наряд и цепляет к поясу меч. И сколько не бей, сколько не жми, только прямей спина и глаза все холодней, как два осколка льда. 

«Тварь,» – с невольным восхищением, думает король. – «Маленькая тварь… наследница.»

Почему она рождена девкой?! Почему?! Какой был бы мужик! Какой король после него! 

Но нет. Девка! И зло в душе колет в самое сердце. 

Однажды бабье начало возьмет свое, и она ляжет под мужика, положив к его ногам то, что он, Брадобрас, выстраивал всю свою жизнь. И этот, неизвестно кто, растопчет и пустит прахом сотворенное его руками королевство…

Брадобрас зло заскрежетал зубами, и желваки заходили на его лице. В этот миг чернявый гном слишком громко вздохнул и ярость, поднявшаяся в короле, выплеснулась в сокрушительной затрещине, повалившей раба на пол.

– Пшел вон! Стража! 

Раб метнулся к открывшимся дверям и двое стражников в легких кожаных доспехах, что появились на пороге покоев короля, получили приказ:

– Увести! 

Дверь за рабом и стражами закрылась, а король зло ударил кулаком по полке камина. Зло прищурившись, он смотрел на огонь, жадно пожирающий дрова. 

Что же ему делать?

А может не зря он позволил ей развлекаться с тем рыжим гномом?

Король кивнул своим мыслям.

Три десятка лет он теперь проживет, хватит вырастить приемника…

Пусть только понесет…

***********************************************

Коридор кончился тупиком. Сплошной каменной кладкой, из которой на уровне его глаз вырывались, пронзая темноту коридора два бледных луча от света луны. Нори шагнул ближе, приник глазами к щелкам в стене, невольно опершись о небольшой выступ. За стеной была комната, погруженная в сумрак. Слева проем окна и раздуваемые ветром гобелены по обе стороны. А вот прямо… посреди большой комнаты стояла ванна, за которой ярко горел камин. На полу у ванны была сброшена одежда, но сердце дрогнуло от другого. Хрупкие плечи и поток белоснежных волос, тонкие руки-льдинки цвета молока…

Выступ под рукой вдруг поддался и стена резко отошла в сторону. Нори от неожиданности качнулся вперед, но удержался на ногах. Со страхом бросил взгляд в Её сторону, но, казалось, шум открывшегося прохода не достиг ее ушей. Неужто… не слышала?

По-прежнему неподвижна.

Нори неслышно шагнул вперед, а затем сделал еще один шаг и еще… не отдавая себе отчета, затаил дыхание. Не хотелось напугать… В голове было пусто, и лишь что-то внутри толкало вперед, заставляя подойти вплотную. И также бездумно протянуть руку к белесой прядке волос, так трогательно расчертившей изгиб изящного плечика…

Короткий миг, взметнувшийся силуэт точеной статуэтки и острая сталь колет опасно под челюстью, в самом уязвимом месте. Движение и сталь войдет в горло, в миг разрезая кожу, мышцы, связки, сосуды…

Нори замирает и только сердце стучит…

– Это очень глупо гном… – еле слышно говорит она.

Она стоит перед ним, приставив нож к его горлу. Стоит прямо, обнаженной, и на влажной коже сияют, переливаются жемчугом капли воды, в чьих гранях отражаются языки пламени, скрадывая белизну кожи. А глаза напротив расплавленным серебром. 

Он стоит и молчит, смотрит на нее неотрывно. Тонкая, хрупкая до невозможности. Тронь – рассыпется! Роем белоснежных колких снежинок.

Лобелия будто читает что-то в его глазах. Тонкие губы дрогнули, и она отступила, отводя нож. Чуть наклонила голову, смотря из-за завесы волос.

– Что смотришь? Нравлюсь? 

Она опускает руку с ножом и вздергивает подбородок с вызовом смотря на него. Без стеснения, без девичьей стыдливости. Тонкая, длинная, лебединая шея, покатые плечи, маленькие – будто ребенка – груди, узкий стан и мальчишеские бедра. Стоит перед ним гордая, сильная, несгибаемая… дерзкая. 

Такой, как она, он не встречал. Больше такой просто нет. 

– Что пришел? Чтобы молчать?

– Нет, – с трудом говорит Нори. Как же трудно говорить, когда страшно все обрушить неловким словом. – Чтобы остаться. Если позволишь. 

В серых в серебро глазах плещется изумление, неверие. 

– Со мной? – эхом переспрашивает она. И нож падает в воду, ускользая из разжавшихся пальцев.

И Нори делает шаг, и просит:

– Не гони.

Скажи она слово, позови стражу, и это было конец. А так… она молчит и глаза ее растерянны. И руки его ложатся на ее плечи, скользят вниз, а потом он подхватывает ее на руки и руки ее оплетают шею. И мир вокруг, и то что вроде бы они враги – ничто не имеет значения. И его взор так жарок, жаден, неподделен. И Лобелия тонким пальцем касается его губ, чтобы миг спустя примкнуть своими в коротком поцелуе.

– Мой дикий, камышовый кот…

Луна светит в распахнутое окно, и ветер легко треплет гобелены, и звезды стыдливо бледнеют в небе, а там, на земле, в замке на берегу Берендуина, два сердца стучали в унисон… 

– Останься со мной, я сделаю тебя королем...


	12. Глава 11.  Спасение и смерть(главные герои живы!)

Он сидел на подоконнике и смотрел в небо, где далеко-далеко сияли прекрасные звезды. Свет звезд и бледной Луны падал на его лицо и истончал еще более тонкие черты его лица, и юноша-хоббит перед Торином все более казался внеземным существом. Невозможно хрупким, словно горный хрусталь…

Торин смотрит на него и не может избавиться от странной убежденности – он давно знает его. будто всю свою жизнь видел это лицо, эти тонкие губы, и много раз зарывался пальцами в мягкие пшеничные кудри.

Но это не так.

– Любишь смотреть на звезды? – спрашивает Торин, выходя из тени.

Хоббит испуганно вздрагивает всем телом, и смотрит на него со страхом. И это неприятно.

– Вы? Что вы… вы напугали меня!

– Не хотел, – чуть пожимает плечами Торин, и присаживается на подоконник рядом, не отрывая взора от хоббита.

– Ты не ответил на вопрос, – спокойно говорит Торин.

Юный принц хоббитов на миг в замешательстве хмурит брови, а затем кивает.

– Да, я люблю звезды. Они прекрасны…

–… и равнодушны, – неприязненно замечает Торин. – От них не дождешься тепла.

– А что вы любите? – чуть уязвлено спрашивает Бильбо, и опаска в его глазах почти исчезает.

– Тоже, что и все гномы, – с неожиданно мягкой улыбкой отвечает гном.

– Золото… – разочарованно тянет Бильбо и в его глазах мелькает презрение. И это колет Торина.

– Золото нельзя любить, – возражает резко он.

– Разве гномы не жадны до золота? – спрашивает Бильбо.

– Это другое, – хмыкает Торин. – Золото просто… дает возможности. Дает власть, но…

– Но что? – подхватывает Бильбо.

– Не дает тепла, – как-то сухо улыбается Торин. 

– А что дает?

– Семья. Дети. Друзья. И те, кого гномы зовут Единственными.

– Единственными? – эхом отзывается хоббит, и смотрит на него рассеяно, как-то странно…

– Да, тех, кто становится так же важен, как твое сердце.

– Вы говорите про любовь.

– Любовь – это глупое слово. Слишком слабое и безликое. Это чувство нельзя облечь в слова, – твердо и уверенно говорит Торин.

Бильбо с горьким вздохом опускает голову.

– Это очень мудрые слова… но я не знаю, что такое любовь…

Торин молчит, смотрит на него и молчит. Отмечает тени под длинными пушистыми ресницами, любуется лихорадочным румянцем на бледном лице. Кожа кажется такой нежной, тонкой… и не противясь возникшему желанию, Торин подымает руку и осторожно касается его щеки. Полурослик застывает, распахнув от растерянности и опаски глаза, а пальцы Торина оглаживают щеку и заботливо-странно заправляют завиток кудрей за острое, изящное ушко.

– Может от того, что просто никто не дарил ее? – тихо говорит Торин и легко целует его.

Он растерян. Потрясен. Смущен. А Торин легко улыбается, и вновь дарит поцелуй. А он… сидит, и, кажется, позабыл как дышать.

– Я увезу тебя от сюда, – жарко говорит Торин. – Увезу в Эребор и сделаю своим. Ты будешь стоять рядом со мной, станешь моим Сердцем…

На бледном лице расцвел румянец смущения, хоббит хотел что-то сказать, но Торин приложил палец к его губам.

– Ничего не говори, – мягко проговорил он.

И в это мгновение раздался громогласный звук рога.

– ТРЕВОГА!! – заорали за окном.

– Что случилось? – встревожено спросил Бильбо, на что Торин пожал плечами. Он не знал, но надеялся, что это не гномы проникли в замок хоббитов, в надежде спасти его и наследника престола. Вот только не сейчас! 

– Я пойду к сестре, – встревожено проговорил Бильбо, соскочив на пол с подоконника. – Она должна знать…

– ТРЕВОГА!! – прервал его еще один вопль и вновь раздался вторящийся звук рога.

– Нет, останься здесь, – схватил его за руку Торин. – Не стоит рисковать. Что бы то ни было, а тебе безопаснее здесь. Мы позже все узнаем.

Бильбо колебался, но затем все же кивнул, соглашаясь с Торином.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

– Готова?

Хайли нервно кивнула. Хьюго окинул сестру с головы до ног. Безликий серый плащ с капюшоном, надвинутым на самые глаза, синяя мужская рубашка, чужеземные брюки и на ногах – не нужные для хоббитов, – сапоги. У пояса пристегнут колчан со стрелами, за поясом кинжал, в рукавах спрятаны еще два метательных ножа, а в руках сестренка держала лук. 

Хьюго вздохнул. М-да…

– Вот что, лук оставь. Мешать будет. В коридорах не постреляешь.

– Но когда мы выберемся, мне понадобиться лук! Ты же знаешь, я хороший стрелок! – тут же запротестовала Хайли. – Вдруг будет погоня? С луком будет больше шансов уйти!

– Я не спорю. Оставим его в лодке. А с собой лучше возьми меч Хэнка, – и Хьюго протянул ей небольшой меч в потертых ножнах, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

Взгляд сестренки из тревожного и чуть испуганного стал грустным. Но она не споря взяла предложенный меч и пристегнула к поясу. Лук и стрелы Хайли покорно оставила в лодке, спрятанной в камышах у замка. Хьюго конечно был прав, но… девушке категорически это не нравилось. Все же луком она управлялась гораздо лучше чем с мечом. Ох, в тысячи раз лучше! Без него она чувствовала себя беззащитной. Только ножи чуть успокаивали, припрятанные в рукавах. Так что, если их заметят, они первыми пойдут в ход…

– Идем же, – поторопил ее Хьюго. – И помни – тихо!

Хайли молча кивнула, показывая что понимает. Мог бы и не напоминать! Если они хотят спасти Бофура, им надо быть крайне осторожными и незаметными. 

Над Широм и замком Бэг-Энд высоко в небе сияли звезды, но света их было слишком мало, и в ночной темноте, укутавшей землю, две невысокие фигурки хоббитов, неслышными тенями выскользнувшие из камышей у реки, бегом преодолели расстояние между рекой и стенами замка. Хьюго провел Хайли вдоль стены замка. Под стенами замка царила такая темень, что спину брата Хайли с трудом различала, и вдруг та исчезла, будто растворившись в ночи.

– Хьюго! – тихо вскрикнула, испугавшись, Хайли, встав от растерянности, и чуть не заорала от неожиданности, когда кто-то схватил ее за руку.

– Не отставай! – сурово шикнул Хьюго и потащил за собой.

Оказалось, в стене замка существовал потайной ход, ведущий внутрь. О тайных ходах Бэг-Энда в Шире ходили разнообразные слухи. Некоторые утверждали, что они пронизывают замок, как дырки сыр, и идут под стенами замка, а дальше под землей до самого царства эльфов. В последнее Хайли не верила. Да и в само существование ходов не верила. Ведь благодаря им можно было легко проникнуть в замок и убить тех, кто под защитой его стен! Какой смысл строить замок, если в него легко проникнуть?

Но сейчас Хайли была рада, что ошибалась. Вот только… откуда Хьюго знает о них? Но спросить у Хайли язык не повернулся. Проход был узким, погруженным во тьму, и вначале девушка не видела ничего кроме мрака перед глазами, и шла, ведомая за руку Хьюго. Но через какое-то время глаза попривыкли и глаза ее стали различать сложенные из грубых камней стены, и узкие, чуть светящиеся серебром линии, проступающие на стенах. Что это за линии? Почему они светятся? Хайли не знала, но сейчас, когда сердце тревожно билось чуть ли не в горле, это явно было маловажно. Время, что они шли, все тянулось и тянулось, и Хайли могла понять лишь то, что они понемногу подымаются вверх. А затем под ногами появились ступени, круто ведущие вверх, и о первую ступеньку Хайли позорно споткнулась.

– Осторожно! – тут же сказал Хьюго, но это, право же, было излишне.

Какое-то время они подымались по ступеням лестницы, уходящей в неизвестность для Хайли, и девушка невольно стала их считать. Но вскоре бросила это дело, а потом лестница ступеней кончилась и Хьюго остановился. Он стоял и молчал, и Хайли тихо-тихо окликнула его:

– Хьюго?

Тот вздрогнул.

– Сейчас мы выйдем. Дальше коридор. В его конце комната, где держат… твоего гнома. Там будет охрана. Нам надо будет избавиться от нее.

– Как?

– Меня они знают… и не подымут тревогу. Но вот то, что рядом со мной будешь ты – их насторожит. И вообще это опасно… зря я тебя потащил.

– Хьюго, один бы ты не справился! Я умею драться!

Хьюго помолчал и глухо сказал.

– Вот что, возьми вот это, – он протянул в темноте руку и Хайли в ладонь опустился холодный ободок. – Надень, оно сделает тебя невидимой глазу. Надевай! И тихо за мной!

Невидимой глазу? Он шутит? Или так по-детски хочет убедить ее что «волшебное» колечко поможет ей пройти мимо стражи? И как он хочет избавиться от стражи? Подойдет и скажет, что их призывает король? Ох, ладно…

Хайли нехотя надела на палец колечко и в ту же секунду мрак вокруг обернулся серым, могильно-стылым полутемьем. И в то же время на плечи будто упала незримая тяжесть, и со всех сторон на нее будто устремился чей-то взгляд. Жуть охватила Хайли, но тут Хьюго положил ладонь на стену и она отошла прочь. Брат шагнул в открывшийся проход в коридор замка, освещенного факелами на стенах, и Хайли поспешила за ним. Брат, не оборачиваясь, зашагал по коридору, и Хайли в шаг в шаг следовала за ним, боясь отстать от него, и отчаянно пытаясь побороть страх, охвативший ее. Но через несколько вздохов и шагов она вдруг осознала, что ее глаза… не видят ее саму! Будто она стала невидимой!

От ужаса перехватило горло и она в панике остановилась было, но тут Хьюго свернул за угол и послышались голоса:

– Стой, кто идет?!

– Хьюго Гэмджи, солдат его величества! – раздался звонкий голос брата. – У меня есть приказ короля.

– И что это за приказ? – подозрительно вопросил голос незнакомца.

Хайли усилием воли подавила страх. Значит, кольцо действительно сделало ее невидимой! Но как… ай, не важно! 

– Король приказ мне стеречь своего пленника. Вы свободны и можете оставить свой пост у этой двери, – беззаботно и в то же время гордо сказал Хьюго.

– Что? – не поверил тот, с кем говорил брат. Хайли выглянула из-за угла с опаской и увидела брата, и двух стражей у дверей в конце коридора. – Врешь! 

– Что же, не получилось! – непринужденно засмеялся Хьюго, но смех его Хайли показался неправильным. – Вас не провести, так и скажу королю!

Хьюго отвернулся от стражей и рука его легла на нож у пояса. Миг – разворот, и нож втыкается в горло одного стражника. Невольный вскрик срывается с губ Хайли. Что он наделал?! Ее вскрик совпал с мигом, когда стражник ломано пал на пол, а второй рванул меч из ножен.

– ТРЕВОГА!! – заорал он, уворачиваясь от второго брошенного ножа, и в следующий миг отбил выпад меча Хьюго.

Хайли, обмерев от ужаса, неверяще смотрела на страшную картину, развернувшейся перед ней.

– ТРЕВО… – но второй крик стражника-хоббита оборвался, и тело глухо упало на пол коридора. А в отдалении прозвучал рог тревоги…

– Проклятье! – воскликнул Хьюго, и стремительно наклонившись, сорвал с пояса убитого стражника ключ, и, поспешно открыв двери, рванул в комнату.

Хайли, в ужасе зажав рот руками, сделала пару шагов вперед и встала в шаге от распластанных окровавленных тел, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. 

– Хайли! – в дверях показался брат, в одной руке его был красный от крови меч, а другой он обхватил за пояс черноволосого гнома, таща за собой. А тот… одного взгляда на него было довольно, чтобы Хайли про все забыла и рванула к нему. Гном выглядел так, будто с трудом стоит на ногах и вот-вот упадет, а Хьюго не сможет его удержать. Голова Бофура была опущена, его шатнуло, но тут подлетела Хайли, хватая его и подныривая по его руку, не давая упасть.

– К ходу! – выдохнул Хьюго и они поспешно потащили едва стоящего на ногах Бофура к потайному ходу. 

Они успели, почти успели… Хьюго открыл ход, и тут в коридор влетели стражники, с мечами наголо.

– Стоять!!! – заорал один из них, в форме сотника.

Хьюго втолкнул в ход сестру, и гнома, и нажал ладонью по нужному камню.

– Уходи! – успел крикнуть он, разворачиваясь к страже лицом и подымая меч.

– Хьюго! – закричала Хайли, но проход закрылся, отрезая брата от нее, а на руках тяжестью осел гном…

… Глотая слезы, что непрерывно текли по щекам, Хайли тащила за собой с трудом стоящего на ногах гнома.

– Еще чуть-чуть! Потерпи! Уже скоро… а там лодка! – приговаривала она, глотая слезы и заикаясь. Гном не отвечал. Казалось, будто он пьян и ничего не понимает и не осознает… с ним было что-то странное. И мысль об этом колола сердце Хайли, но за спиной, где-то там остался брат, что дрался со стражей, давая время ей увести, спасти ее Единственного и, вспоминая об этом, слезы еще быстрей текли из ее глаз.

Она не знала, как смогла, можно сказать на себе, протащить Бофура по тайному узкому ходу вниз. Как они вышли под стенами замка и дошли до лодки, что была спрятана в камышах. Ее черноволосый гном, тот, кто являлся ей во снах, упал в лодку, провалившись в беспамятство, а Хайли, локтем оттерев лицо от соленых слез, схватилась за весла, и стала грести…

Хьюго!

Хьюго, братец! 

А как же ты?!

Хайли со слезами обернулась, глянув на стены замка, где слышались эхом крики и звучал рог. 

– Братец…

И вдруг встала тишина…

– Прости меня… прости…

Под светом звезд, по полноводному Бередруину плыла, подхваченная стремительным потоком лодка, все дальше и дальше удаляясь от мрачного Бэг-Энда. И молча плачущая девушка-хоббит в чужеземном наряде, вновь и вновь опускала весла в воду. 

В тишине осенней ночи с неба тихо упали первые снежинки.

На вымощенном дворе королевского замка собралась толпа, сквозь которую с трудом протолкался старый лекарь Гэмджи.

– Мальчик мой! Хьюго!!! 

Старый хоббит упал на колени у тела, и потянулся трясущимися руками к телу внука…

– Стоять! – заорал страж. – Брось меч!

Хьюго шально усмехнулся.

– Брось, и будешь жить! 

– Это вряд ли, – спокойно прозвучал его голос. – Моя семья не виновата. Это я.

– Стой!!

Но юнец, что смог убить пятерых, что заставил стражей побегать за ним по коридорам замка, с шальной улыбкой на устах, вскочил на зубец стены и, отдав честь, шагнул в пропасть… 

– О, мальчик мой…

И белоснежные снежинки конца ноября упали в кровь, что встала лужей на камнях, и светлые кудри потемнели, напитавшись ей…

А серые глаза безучастно смотрели в небо… 

Примечания:

Глава изменена кардинально. Прошу прощения у всех, кто читал первую версию.


	13. Боль воспоминаний

Кожа тонкая, белая, нежная. Шея изящная, длинная. Запястья хрупкие, кисти узкие, а пальцы на руках что хрупкие веточки… обманчиво. Он знает, сколь сильны они и крепостью что мифрил. Но к нему они прикасаются невесомо-ласково, бережно. И он в ответ – также нежен.

Она изумительна. 

И от того больней видеть то, чего не должно быть. Под кожей словно жесткие струны-нити, что полосуют спину перетряхивающими рубцами от плети. И он тянет вздох, шумно выдыхает и с горечью проводит пальцами по особо длинному рубцу-шраму, ничего более не желая сейчас, как стереть его с ее тела.

Но он не может. 

А она, что лежит рядом с ним на широком ложе под балдахином, на мягкой перине, на животе, открывает глаза и смотрит на него недовольно.

– Как бы хотел я, стереть их. Чтобы не было их, – негромкое признание срывается с губ. – Как он смеет подымать руку на тебя…

Она переворачивается на спину и взор ее затуманивается, а коралловые губы смыкаются, делая жестким лицо. И легкость уходит из глаз.

– Когда нибудь он заплатит.

– Заплатит, – соглашается она. – За каждый удар, за родителей, за все… ни у кого нет больше прав, чем у меня, на его смерть. И я убью его, когда придет время.

– Я могу убить его для тебя, – говорит он, склоняясь над ней и целуя ее.

– Нет, – она отклоняется, и ее палец ложиться на уста, воспрещая. – Это МОЕ право. Ты понятия не имеешь, сколь многое он мне задолжал!

Она садиться, отвернув лицо от него, но все же он видит насколько ей тяжело. Застывшая, охваченная напряжением, как натянутая тетива лука. И вновь эти шрамы на спине, так что мысли тухнут от желания стереть их…

– Если бы ты знал…

_... Залитый солнцем пыльный, серо-коричневый плац. Во рту сладко-прогорклый привкус, а на плечи тяжестью давит жесткий, кожаный жилет с металлическими пластинами-чешуей. Руку тянет короткий, грубо выкованный железный, затупленный меч. И драться им, нападать-плясать вокруг наставника, в тщетных попытках достать – сплошное мучение. Так и кажется, что сейчас подведут пальцы и клинок выскользнет, упадет в пыль. И все. Бросать оружие нельзя. Чтобы ни случилось, как бы тяжело не было. Не удержала? Руки слабые. А значит, еще одно – сверх изматывающего занятия, – мучительное упражнение на выносливость и силу. Стоять, полусогнув колени, вытянув руки горизонтально земле, и держать на запястьях толстый, тяжелый шест. И каждый раз, когда дрогнут руки, опускаясь на миллиметры вниз, тонкая хворостина обидно-больно ударит снизу по рукам._

_– Держать._

_И так стоять бесконечно долго, пока слезы из глаз не потекут сплошным потоком, а руки до локтей не покроются рубцами от розги._

_Так что бросать меч никак нельзя. Хотя бы сегодня выдержать._

_– Ну, же! Нападайте, принц Лобелий! – еще один окрик наставника и она, стиснув слабеющие пальцы вокруг рукояти меча, вновь взмахивает клинком. Который, конечно же, пропадает в туне. В конце концов ей только восемь…_

_– Занимаетесь?_

_Она вздрагивает, а наставник опускает деревянный клинок и кланяется Ему._

_– Ваше величество…_

_– Как успехи, наставник? – осведомляется тот, равнодушно смотря на склонившегося перед ним хоббита._

_– Принц Лобелий хорошо усваивает науку. Он ничем не уступает сверстникам._

_– Но не превосходит, – резко бросает Брадобрас и обжигает ее взглядом._

_И вдруг неожиданно:_

_– Поймай его!_

_Он смотрит за ее спину, и когда она оглядывается, то видит у дальней стены плаца кролика. Серый зверек сидел у жалкого клочка пожухлой травы, незнамо как выросшей на утоптанном плацу. Сидел и смешно шевелил усатой мордочкой, жуя травинку и прядая ушами._

_– Быстро!_

_Лобелия почти роняет меч на землю и бросается к зверьку. Как он оказался на плацу… она до сих пор не знает. Может с дворцовой кухни сбежал и счастливо скрывался от глаз хоббитов в рядом лежащем дворцовом маленьком садике, пока случайно не оказался на плацу? Кто его знает… но тогда, все, что ее занимало, это как можно скорее поймать зверька. А ушастый кролик оказался на удивление вертким и быстрым, и девочка несколько раз упала и окончательно запыхалась, пока в отчаянном рывке не упала прямо на зверька, подмяв под себя. Отчаянный визг кролика, а она крепко-крепко держит его за уши, а он бьется, сучит лапками._

_Она встает, держа кролика за уши и он замирает, повиснув в воздухе и ей чудится, что ему больно. Но она помнит сильные лапы, из-за которых длинные царапины раскрасили ее открытые руки, и она не решается перехватить его поудобнее. И несет к Нему как есть, держа за уши._

_– Наконец-то, – приветствует Брадобрас ее, и протягивает ей нож, переливающийся бликами на солнце. – Возьми нож. Знаешь, что положено делать с добычей?_

_Лобелия покорно берет нож, но правда не совсем понимает, что Он имеет в виду. И растерянно бросает быстрый взгляд на наставника и его встревоженный взгляд в ответ не успокаивает._

_– Лобелий, перережь ему глотку, – негромко-зло цедит Брадобрас._

_Она ошарашено смотрит на него. Смотрит на кролика, что висит неподвижно в ее руке. Замечает розовый носик, черные пуговки глаз… и почему то вспоминается кроличья лапка, что нянюшка повесила над кроваткой младшего братца. Тот хныкал, а няня приговаривала, что лапка прогонит его плохие сны и отгонит прочь зловредные Тени, что тянуться к живым из темных углов. А Лобелии хотелось потрогать, рассмотреть эту «волшебную» лапку… и няня дала ей подержать эту легкую, как перышко, лапку. И эта лапка не была живой. И совершенно не вязалось с лапкой живого существа. И этот кролик, что висел в ее руке, сейчас почему то не казался живым… он казался мастерски сделанной игрушкой._

_– Перережь. Ему. Глотку._

_Брадобрас устраивал охоты. И Лобелия видела мертвых кроликов, птиц и даже огромного вепря с огромными клыками в пасти. И у всех были стеклянные глаза. И меховые шкурки._

_– Немедленно… – шипит Брадобрас, зло сощурив глаза._

_И Лобелия пугается. Он ее сейчас ударит, если она не сделает, как он хочет. И девочка поспешно приставляет нож к горлу зверька… и с силой, резко-быстро, проводит ножем под самым горлышком._

_И кровь брызгает из-под ножа, кролик агонически бьется в руке и Лобелия испуганно разжимает пальцы… а зверек корчится в пыли у ног и кровь впитывается в пыль плаца. Она в страхе от того, что натворила, подымает глаза, и видит довольного Брадобраса._

_– Хорошо, – удовлетворенно кивает он головой. – Я прикажу притащить в Бэг-Энд зверья. Пора в тебе воспитывать безжалостность. А то станешь как тряпка-девка…_

_Он пинком отбрасывает тушку мертвого кролика и уходит прочь. Лобелию начинает бить дрожь, и к горлу подступает тошнота. Ее охватывает слабость, и кружиться голова. Но хуже всего когда она замечает, КАК на нее смотрит наставник._

_Страх. И брезгливость…_

_И она падает во тьму беспамятства. Просто теряет сознание, с пониманием того, что сделала что-то ужасное…_

__Ей тошно и сейчас. Она прижимается к горячей груди за спиной, отчаянно зажмуривается, пытаясь прогнать воспоминания… но они лишь становятся ярче.

_Она пришла в себя уже в своей комнате, и рядом была няня. Но в глазах ее была тревога, опасение… и Лобелия отчетливо поняла, что думала няня. Что она плохая. Что она ужасна и может вновь сделать то, что сделала с тем кроликом. Лобелия скручивается клубком и отчаянно ревет. Няня гладит ее голове, что-то говорит, но девочка – та, маленькая, Лобелия, – не обманывается. Няня больше ее не любит. И это так…_

_А после кролика, на платце появляются котята и щенки. И Брадобрас приходит вновь. Лобелия кричит, что не будет этого делать… и обжигающая боль хлыста. Вновь и вновь, обрушивающаяся на нее. И Лобелия кричит от боли. Но он бьет и бьет, бьет и бьет, пока Лобелия не теряет сознание._

_Она лежала неделю и единственным, кто был рядом, это старый лекарь Гэмджи, который постоянно что-то говорил, рассказывал какие-то сказки и истории, но Лобелия его слушала. Ей было все равно. Что-то внутри надломилось и погасло…_

_А потом она вновь вышла плац._

_И в руку вложили меч…_  
  
– Ты замерзла, – тревожно говорит за спиной Нори, и его объятья становятся крепче.

– Так согрей меня, – и голос Лобелии дрогнул под грузом воспоминаний.

– Тревога! – послышался вопль за окном, а затем раздался звук рога.

– Что… – Лобелия подскочила, вывернулась из рук Нори, и бросилась к одежде. А затем к оружию.

– Лобелия…

– Сидите здесь! Не вылазьте из покоев! Я скоро!

И она выскочила за двери.


	14. Первй раз и решение Лобелии

Брадобрас хмуро взирал на труп юноши у своих ног. Презрительно дернув щекой, он тяжело обвел взором всех собравшихся во дворе дворца. Слуги, стражники, убитый горем старик-лекарь, что стоял на коленях у мертвого мальчишки, обхватив голову руками. И казалось, старик совершенно не замечает, не осознает, что в двух шагах от него король. Нашел о ком убиваться… о паршивом щенке, что поднял оружие против своих сородичей, предал своего короля и сдох за шлюху-гнома! Останься он в живых, Брадобрас ему бы все кости переломал! Каждую косточку, одну за одной, начиная с мизинцев ног и кончая пальцами на руках! Ноги, руки, ребра, позвонки… он бы в доволь наорался перед смертью. Хотя… нет. Он бы еще пожил немного, повешенный за перебитые ноги у врат Бэг-Энда у всех на виду. И висел бы и после смерти, пока воронье не обглодало тело ублюдка до белизны.

Жаль, сдох…

– Он был один? – зло спросил он у начальника стражи.

– Нет, ваше величество, – отвечал, вытянувшись перед королем, страж. – С ним была девчонка. Одетая как иноземный сброд в мужской наряд. Предатель втолкнул ее и гнома в потайной ход, велев уходить. Мы не успели задержать их.

– И кто эта девчонка? Выяснили?

Страж колебался ровно два мгновения.

– Это внучка вашего лекаря. Хайли Гэмджи… и это, – страж кивнул на труп, – ее родной брат.

– Поганое семя… – Брадобрас перевел взгляд на лекаря, что горестно застыл над телом внука. – Рыба гниет с головы. Лекаря в темницу. Возьмешь отряд, страж, и найдешь девчонку. И гнома. Привезешь живьем. 

– Будет сделано, мой король, – склонил голову стражник по имени Тод Лэнкс.

Король смерил его испытывающим, подозрительным взглядом. А стража подхватила под руки старика Гэмджи, и потащила прочь, в темницу. И народ, что толпой собрался вокруг, раздался, образуя коридор, со страхом взирая во след страже. В толпе приглушенно раздавались шепотки «ужас-то какой…», «бедняга лекарь!», «… та девочка?!». Бледный «принц» Лобелий, примчавшийся во двор, застыл, потрясенно взирая вслед лекарю. 

– Тод, – ровно сказал король, не сводя с хоббита глаз, и игнорируя явление «внука», – не подведи меня… этот щенок под твоим началом служил…

– Ваше величество! – стража бросило в пот от угрозы, что прозвучала в словах Брадобраса.

– Преданность и верность надо доказывать… ты, и каждый страж дворца, что в этот миг здесь, должен оправдаться за содеянное. Ведь один из вас меня предал. Меня, и свой народ, убив своих товарищей. Так что вам лучше найти девчонку. И гнома. Ты меня понял, Тод?

– Да, мой король, – склонился, побелевший страж.

– Я даю тебе два дня. 

И это было последнее слово короля. Брадобрас, резко развернувшись, взмахнув плащом, ушел в замок.

***************************************************

– Он убьет его, – острие ножа сверкнуло и врезалось в столешницу. Лобелия выдернула нож и вновь отчаянно-зло воткнула в многострадальный стол.

– Старика? – уточнил Торин, с удобством расположившись в кресле у камина. В покои Лобелии и Бильбо – да и наложников, – слугам ход был запрещен с некоторых пор. И пользуясь этим, Торин и Нори вели себя довольно вольно, свободно курсируя через тайный коридорчик туда-сюда. Нори почти все время пропадал в комнатах Лобелии, а Торин предпочитал компанию Бильбо. И позволял себе весьма решительные действия. Вот и сейчас, задав вопрос, Торин сграбастал Бильбо и усадил к себе на колени, крепко прижав к себе, и с видимым удовольствием буквально ткнулся носом в светлые кудри, вдыхая терпкий ореховый аромат, позабывшись… а от того казалось, что нет ему особого дела до означенного старика, да собственно и своего же вопроса. Все, что его занимало, это отчаянно покрасневший Бильбо, даже не думавший вырываться из объятий. А рука, бесстыдно скользнувшая под юбку, жарко огладив кожу, подымаясь все выше и выше, и вовсе лишила Бильбо возможности связно мыслить. Было стыдно и страшно, что Лобелия и этот рыжий Нори заметят действия Торина… но раздраженная вопросом Торина Лобелия, подскочила с места, отбросив нож, и вылетела из комнаты.

– Лобелия! – воскликнул Нори, и кинулся ей вслед.

– Хм-м… что ее так разозлило? – поднял бровь Торин, и его ладонь под юбкой Бильбо замерла. Что неожиданно раздосадовало полурослика. Это было… приятно…

– Ты, – проворчал Бильбо, так как сидеть на коленях гнома оказалось не совсем удобно, и он решился чуть поудобнее повернуться в крепких объятиях.

Торин охнул.

– Ты, маленький развратник! – выдохнул он сквозь зубы. – Прекрати ерзать!  
– Мне неудобно! – возмущенно буркнул Бильбо. – Руку убери!

– Это МНЕ уже неудобно, – хрипло выдохнул Торин. 

– Интересно, почему? – ворчливо спросил Бильбо, заворочавшись в объятиях гнома и сам того не подозревая весьма завлекательно прижимаясь мягкой, желанной попкой. 

Торину в миг стало плевать на все. Во рту пересохло, в паху заныло и член мгновенно отвердел. Если эта маленькая… вертлявая зараза!... сейчас не прекратит! 

– Ну, все! – рыкнул он, и, подхватив Бильбо на руки, встал и в два шага достиг кровати у стены.

– Торин! – заполошно взвизгнул Бильбо, когда гном бросил его на кровать и навис над ним громадой. Жаркий взор гнома, жадно прикипевший, пугал его, и одновременно смущал. Страх перед Торином давно ушел, оставив лишь смущение.

– Сам виноват, – хрипло отозвался гном, и ладони его легли и сильно провели по телу полурослика, а через миг решительно рванули завязки юбки. 

Бильбо только и успел, что охнуть, а юбка уж отлетела в сторону, и он оказался совершенно – если не считать рубашки-безрукавки – голым. Юноша стыдливо съежился под восхищенным взором, еще сильнее заалев щеками. 

– Торин! – взмолился Бильбо, пытаясь натянуть край рубашонки, чтоб прикрыться, но гном перехватил его руку, и, наклонившись, властно поцеловал, другой рукой задирая белоснежную рубашку вверх, оголяя живот, грудь полурослика.

– О, Махал! Как ты прекрасен! – хрипло выдохнул он, жадно прикипая губами к маленьким, заострившимся соскам. Бильбо охнул, вмиг теряясь в острейшем удовольствии. Когда Торин чувствительно куснул его, прихватил зубами сосок, он тихонько заскулил, враз забывая про стыд. Его бросило в жар, а ладони и тело Торина, тяжело навалившееся сверху, было таким горячим!

– О, Махал! – вновь выдохнул-простонал Торин.

Бильбо, который сквозь жар, охвативший его, весьма отчетливо почувствовавший кое-что твердое, прижимающиеся к нему – а перед мысленным взором мелькнула картинка чего именно, заставив изумиться размерами, – вдруг почти обиделся. И даже жадно-жаркий поцелуй Торина не поправил дело.

– Я Бильбо! – обиженно простонал полурослик. – А не.. ох!... Махал!

Торин вдруг замер, а потом придушенно хрюкнул, прижимаясь лбом к груди Бильбо, и… тихо рассмеялся. 

– Что-о?! – Бильбо аж растерялся.

– Ты, самое невозможное существо на свете! – с улыбкой объявил Торин, подымая голову, и синие глаза его искрились смехом. – Отшлепать бы тебя, за такое непотребство!

– Что?! Ты сам первый начал! Кто бы говорил! – от обиды, горло Бильбо перехватило. Смеется он над ним! Наглый гном!

Бильбо сердито толкнул его кулачком и попытался вывернуться, сопя носом, из-под него, вновь ощущая свою постыдную наготу. Но был перехвачен, и решительно уложен назад. Но уже на живот, а широкая ладонь гнома легла на мягкую ягодицу и чувственно ее сжала.

– И все же, я не намерен спускать такое безобразие, – тихо-прочувственно пророкотал негромко Торин ему на ухо. – Представить Махала! В таком… положении… бесстыдник!

И Торин чувственно, сильно, шлепнул полурослика ладонью. Бильбо ойкнул от неожиданности, и дернулся.

– Не смей! – взвизгнул он, тут же поверив в угрозу.

Но Торин крепче прижал ладонью его спину, чуть меняя положение, и… поцеловал вспыхнувший алым след от шлепка. Полурослик охнул.

– Не надо бояться, – мягко сказал он, и чувственно провел языком по желанной щелке меж ягодиц.

Бильбо вцепился в покрывало, комкая пальцами покрывало. Язык гнома вытворял нечто невообразимое, сильно, нежно, оглаживая стеночки, касаясь, давя на заветную дырочку. Это было так стыдно! И так… восхитительно, что Бильбо потерялся в будоражащих ощущениях. А язык Торина все настойчивей толкался в средоточие меж мягких, нежных половинок, заставляя раскрыться колечко мышц… и когда дырочка поддалась, острый кончик его языка скользнул внутрь, вырвав у Бильбо изумленный вскрик.

– Тише, маленький, – мурлыкнул Торин, и продолжил странную, столь невозможную, ласку, скользнув пальцами ниже, где между ножек притаилось заветное местечко, что и отличало омег от альф-мужчин. 

Там, сокрытое плотными складочками, пряталось лоно, что могло бы принять Торина. Но гном не собирался сейчас этого делать. Нет, это подождет до Эребора. Удовольствие можно получить иначе, а дочь успеется зачать под сводами предков. Пальцы Торина нежно огладили нежные складочки, скользнули меж них, находя чувствительный бугорок, и стал ласкать его, потирать подушечкой пальца, продолжая работать и над дырочкой, орудуя языком. 

Полурослик дрожал, постанывал, поддавался телом, хныкал… он был полностью в его руках. И это покоряло Торина…

Наконец, он решил, что Бильбо готов, и оборвал ласку.

– Торин! – хныкнул полурослик.

– Сейчас, малыш… только потерпи немного…

Торин провел ладонь по складочкам меж ножек омеги, собирая чуток той смазки, что было там от возбуждения, и смазал ею свой член. Заставив Бильбо встать на четвереньки, он, изнывая от желания, приставил член к входу в желанное тело, надавливая. Головка легко скользнула в распаленное негой тело, но Бильбо ойкнул больше от неожиданности, чем от болезненных ощущений. А Торин медленно и неумолимо входил в него. Узкие, девственные стеночки раздавались, принимая его ствол.

– Тори-и-ин! Не-е-ет… ах!

– Еще чуть-чуть, потерпи… ш-ш-ш… вот так!

Торин наконец вошел до конца, чувствуя что сходит с ума от узости и жаркости нутра полурослика. Жадно-рассеяно он огладил бока хоббита, мягкий животик и приласкал чуть небольшой, ладно легший в ладонь член хоббита. Тот чуть расслабился, и Торин чуть поддался назад, чуть выводя член, и тут же толкнулся вглубь. А потом еще раз… и еще…

Бильбо вскрикивал, ойкал, пальчики его судорожно комкали покрывало, но Торин упорно толкался вновь и вновь, каждый раз пытаясь чуть изменить угол входа, пока не вырвал из Бильба громкий вскрик… удовольствия. Торин толкнулся еще раз… еще… и Бильбо сам дернулся назад, насаживаясь на его ствол.

– О-о-о… Торин!

– О, да! – выдохнул гном.

И двое потерялись в жаре страсти, и любви. Вскоре Бильбо кончил, выплеснув струйку семени на покрывало, а миг спустя, рыкнув, и глубоко толкнувшись в его нутро, кончил, содрогаясь Торин. Внутри полурослика разлилось теплое семя, упруго ударяясь в стеночки. Торин осторожно вышел из тела хоббита и лег, притягивая его в объятия. 

– Мое сокровище, – шепнул он, касаясь поцелуем влажного лба полурослика.

Тот всхлипнул, прижимаясь к нему, и проваливаясь в сон.

– Уматал я тебя… никому не отдам.

************************************************* 

– Лобелия, – на плечи легли ладони Нори, и девушка выдохнула, слабо поведя плечами.

Обернувшись, она посмотрела на него с тоской и болью.

– Он убьет его, понимаешь? – отчаянно спросила она.

Нори кинул, с тревогой отмечая, насколько это важно для Лобелии.

– Он очень важен для тебя, – проговорил он.

Она горько улыбнулась.

– С самого детства он лечил мои синяки, раны от тренировок и побоев деда! Он, после Бильбо, был единственным, кому было не все равно. Понимаешь?

– Да, понимаю, – и все же Нори кольнуло неприятное чувство ревности – а как же он?

Он обнял ее, а Лобелия спрятав лицо на его груди, вдруг сказала:

– Я не позволю ему это сделать.

Она вывернулась из его рук, отступила на шаг, вскидывая голову и сжимая губы, и на Нори дохнуло холодом.

– Я брошу ему вызов. В день казни я вызову его на поединок у всех на глазах!


	15. Признание в любви. Накануне

– Вы уйдете завтра, – отстраненно-ровно говорит она, и даже не смотрит на него.

Вместо этого она смотрит на Торина. На Торина, а не на него. 

И это почему-то злит гораздо сильнее.

– У меня есть верные хоббиты из стражи, – между тем говорит Лобелия. – Они выведут ваших мальчишек и приведут в условленное место. Я покажу вам тайный ход и вы впятером, с Бильбо, беспрепятственно покинете замок…

– Мы могли бы помочь, – роняет Торин, но Лобелия отрицательно качает головой.

– Нет, гномы не должны быть в этом замешаны. Без обид, Торин, но корону я должна добыть сама. У всех на глазах. В честном поединке. Без чужой помощи. Только тогда у меня будет на нее право.

В глазах Торина уважение и одобрение. И даже оттенок восхищения. И вот это-то окончательно распаляет Нори.

– А я значит пустое место?! – вспыхивает он. – Какого балрога, а?!

Лобелия будто каменеет. Она сидит в кресле, напротив Торина, так, будто проглотила стальной стержень. И не смотрит на него. Смотрит чуть в бок, куда-то за плечо Торину. А тот хмыкает:

– Успокойся. Все правильно…

– Нет! – рявкает, обрывая Торина, он. – Это не правильно! И я не намерен успокаиваться, ясно?!

Он в бешенстве. Почему она даже не смотрит на него? Не хочет слова сказать? Почему?! В ушах стоит брошенная ровным голосом фраза – «уйдете в пятером»… значит, он больше не нужен? Он что, был просто игрушкой?! Которая надоела и от нее можно избавиться, выбросив прочь?

От одной этой мысли ужасно больно. Он задыхается от захлестнувшей его обиды. Хочется схватить, встряхнуть как следует, застывшую Лобелию, потребовать ответа… и хочется что-то сломать. Но внутри что-то протестует, шевелиться опасение причинить боль, и он в ярости отшвыривает с дороги стул и бросается прочь из комнаты…

Торин и Лобелия молчат некоторое время, а потом Лобелия горько вздыхает, опустив плечи.

– Поговори с ним, – нарушает молчание Торин. – Или лучше мне?

Лобелия качает головой.

– Я сама.

… Когда узкая ладонь опускается на плечо, Нори раздраженно дергает плечом, не оглядываясь.

– Не обижайся, и выслушай меня, – негромко говорит девушка.  
– Что слушать? Что ты наигралась, а теперь пошел прочь? – голос Нори все же срывается. Ну не может же?!... но посмотреть на нее и прочесть ответ в ее глазах – сил нет.

Вздох.

– Больше всего я боюсь потерять тебя, – и это тихое признание колет прямо в сердце, заставляя обернуться, а она горько кривится-улыбается. – Да, боюсь. И если ты будешь в его власти, как бросить ему вызов?! Я не прощу себе…

– А я себе простить не смогу! – вырывается у него. – Я, мужчина, балрог раздери этого ублюдка! Я мог бы убить его! Перерезать ему глотку спящему, ночью, и всего делов!

– И что тогда скажут? – возражает Лобелия.

– Да какая разница?!

– Я принцесса. Ты не понимаешь… – качает она головой.

– Да куда уж мне!

– Хорошо. И каждая принцесса, желающая короны, будет подсылать гнома с ножом, резать царственные глотки спящим. Мне тоже после горло перережут, как думаешь? Ты этого хочешь?

– Я вовсе не это имел в виду!

– Я знаю. Но ты понял, что я хотела сказать. У Шира слишком долго был жестокий, беспощадный, никого не жалеющий король, которому плевать на честь и жизнь хоббитов! И менять короля на подлую принцессу мой народ не станет! Но принцессу, что в честном поединке победит его, защищая бедного старика-лекаря… это ведь большая разница.

Нори сердито передернул плечами отступая.

– Вот оно что… – процедил он. – Значит, вот оно как? Я думал, тебе жаль этого лекаря, что я нужен тебе, а ты… корону просто хочешь?!

Лобелия помрачнела, сверкнув серыми, как сталь, глазами.

– Нет. Я хочу спасти его, отомстить за родителей, стать королевой и покончить с войной, с ТВОИМ народом! И назвать тебя… мужем. 

Последнее слово, как гром прозвучало. Ослышался? Нори неверяще моргнул – мужем? Его?

– Слышишь меня?! Я люблю тебя, рыжий ты котяра!

Кулачок Лобелии несильно ударил в его грудь, а серые отчаянные глаза напротив.

– Значит, любишь меня? – мурлыкнул он, тая от счастья. – Не уйду, даже не проси!

– Упрямый гном! – простонала Лобелия, уткнувшись лицом ему грудь. 

– Да, гном, – хрипло согласился Нори, с удовольствием вдыхая аромат снежной мяты, что еле уловимой нотой пахли белоснежные волосы Лобелии. – И этот гном никуда не пойдет. И… может, снимешь эту дурацкую сбрую? 

– Какую? Вот эту? – дразнящее усмехнулась Лобелия и холодные пальчики нырнули под юбку Нори. – А разве ты был хорошим мальчиком?

– Я буду очень плохим мальчиком, – зловеще пообещал Нори.

– Ох, Нори…

– Лобелия, не буди во мне зверя…

– Не боюсь… котов.

– Гр-р-р!

Невероятная, невозможная, тонкая, нежная, хрупкая, стальная…

Все внутри млеет от ее прикосновений, от ее поцелуев жар по телу и хочется одного – вечности с ней. Он любуется ей, нежно касаясь в ответ. Как же он жил без нее?!

В спальне темно, и лишь Луна светит за окном, редкими и слабыми своими лучами, разбавляя тьму в комнате. Но Нори ясно различает каждую черточку утонченного лица девушки, ее губы, тонкую прядь волос, легшую на молочную кожу небольшой груди. 

Потрясающая…

Как она может быть такой… такой… хрупкой, но сильной? Внешне холодной, как лед, а внутри пламенной? Удивительная… О, она умела поражать его и удивлять! Взять хотя бы то, что касалось постельных утех! 

_Только познакомившись с Лобелией, Нори с удивлением обнаружил, что в мире существуют весьма необычные игрушки для ЭТОГО. И что все эти игрушки он иногда замечал у себя дома…_

_Вопросы к собственному старшему – до ужаса правильному! – брату росли с каждым днем._

_Но зная Дори, Нори рисковал узреть очередную мину «кирпичом», типа – «я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь…»_

_То-то он так по-особому снисходительно смотрел, когда Нори начинал хвалиться своими «подвигами». Как на наивного ребенка…_

_Козе-е-ел… горный!_

_Хоть бы предупредил!!!_

_Лобелия умела вгонять его, Нори, в краску. О, она была очень изобретательна!_

_– Я хочу сделать тебе небольшой подарок, – негромко сказала как-то Лобелия, смотря ему в глаза. Ее тонкий палец дразнящее прошелся по его груди, животу, опускаясь все ниже, к поясу юбки._

_– Уверена, тебе понравится, – тихо добавила она._

_И она достала из кармана аккуратно сложенные кожаные ремешки со странным чехольчиком._

_– Что это? – недоуменно спросил он._

_– Уздечка для твоего друга, – спокойно сказала Лобелия, улыбнувшись. В глазах ее появился блеск возбуждения. И ее рука – в который раз! – бесстыже скользнула под складки юбки, дразнящее обхватывая цепкими пальчиками его ствол._

_– Вот для этого дружка, – мурлыкнула Лобелия довольно._

_Нори вспыхнул как свечка. Он понятия не имел, что Лобелия собирается сделать этими ремешками, но ему это категорически не нравилось!_

_– Ну уж нет! – воскликнул он, перехватывая Лобелию за руку. Но она даже не подумала разжать пальцы и отпустить его… «дружка»._

_– Я хотя бы раз сделала тебе больно? – негромко спросила Лобелия, смотря в его глаза._

_Нори хотелось припомнить ей те удары хлыста, но он ведь тогда сам ее спровоцировал. А так… так, он должен был признать, что Лобелия весьма бережно к нему относилась, лаская и доставляя удовольствие._

_– Мне это не нравиться, – хрипло ответил он._

_Хрипло, потому как пальцы Лобелии почти невесомо гладили, терли головку его дружка, щекоча дырочку. Нори чувствовал, как в нем подымается волна жара и возбуждения._

_– Перестань, – взмолился он._

_– Только если ты согласишься поиграть, – твердо сказала Лобелия. – Отпусти мою руку._

_Нори чуть не застонал в этот момент – палец Лобелии в этот миг очень чувствительно обвел дырочку на головке его члена. Но одновременно внутри души росло приглушенное пока недовольство своей уязвимостью в ее руках. Нет, он совершенно не хотел давать ей много власти над собой! Неужели она думает, что ей достаточно поиграть пальчиками и он ее?! Хорошо же…_

_Он отпустил ее руку._

_– Хорошо, – мягко сказала Лобелия. – Встань._

_Нори молча встал перед ней и она потянула за узел завязок, развязывая его юбку. Та с тихим шорохом упала вниз, и Нори оказался совершенно гол перед ней._

_– Ты хотя бы представляешь, КАК выглядишь со стороны? – выдохнула Лобелия, ведя ладонью по его бедру._

_Нори представил… и покраснел еще сильнее._

_– Ты очень красив. Очень. Большинство женщин принадлежат мужчинам, но сколько мужчин принадлежат нам? Знаешь, как страшно думать, что можешь стать ненужной? И быть выброшенной как использованная вещь? Что тебя легко заменить? А уздечка все меняет. Мужчина становится только твоим, а все благодаря ключику._

_У Нори на языке кое-что вертелось и это кое-что очень злое уже почти слетело с его губ, когда Лобелия, расправила уздечку и надела на его член кожаный чехольчик. Нори охнул и невольные мурашки пробежали по его спине. Внутри чехольчика был холодный, гладкий до нежности металл, а сам кожаный чехольчик довольно плотно обхватил его член. Ощущения были очень… будоражащие. А Лобелия уже расправила мягкий замшевый мешочек и ловко-быстро заправила его яички туда. Потянула за завязочки, и мешочек чувствительно захватил в свой плен его бубенцы. Нори очень захотелось все это прекратить, но… внутри разгорелось странное любопытство – а что же дальше-то?!_

_А дальше ремешки мешочка обвились вокруг основания его ствола и были завязаны в издевательский бантик. На миг Нори стало смешно. Да, это и в самом деле было смешно. Нори с нетерпением стал ждать дальнейших развитий событий._

_У уздечки оставались еще три свободных ремешка, на конце одного из них интригующе блестел хитрый замочек. Один из ремешков был решительно протянут меж его ног, и лег между его половинок, плотно прилегая к телу. Два остальных были заведены назад и Нори услышал щелчок._

_Уздечка плотно прилегала к телу, а ремешок меж половинок был не то что неудобен, или неприятен, просто… было непривычно и… возбуждающе. И плотно обтягивающий ствол чехольчик с холодящим металлом внутри был очень… приятен, рождая стесненное удовольствие._

_Но… как в этом заниматься любовью?! Что Лобелия будет делать дальше?_

_Это ставило в тупик, и интриговало, рождая неуемное любопытство._

__Нори усмехнулся своему воспоминанию. Тогда Лобелия с легкой, чуть насмешливой улыбкой, просто встала и сказала, что придет вечером, а он должен быть послушным мальчиком, и не пытаться снять _уздечку_ … он был ошарашен настолько, что не нашелся с ответом. И тогда его даже немного обидело это обращение – _мальчик…_ Это ж подумать только!

И конечно, стоило Лобелии выйти, он решительно попытался снять дурацкие ремешки, эту _уздечку_. Вот только, у этой _уздечки_ была парочка секретов, и стоило неосторожно дернуть за ремешки, как они самым подлым образом впились в сокровенное.

Это было больно до слез, и он самым натуральным образом взвыл от боли.  
 _  
Неожиданно вернувшаяся_ Лобелия спасла его и, мягко журя, ослабила ремешки, утешающее целуя и гладя по голове…

А потом вновь попросила быть _хорошим… котиком..._ и опять ушла.

В тот день он вспомнил много ругательств. Но вечер того дня был волшебным, а проклятая уздечка вскоре стала привычным дополнением-обещанием к будущим ласкам. И самым безобидным. 

Нори жадно провел пальцем по нежной щеке спящей Лобелии.

Одно он знает точно – она любит его.

А он сделает все, ради нее…


	16. Попасть, не пропасть. Беспамятство

Стылая ночь нехотя уступало место холодному утру. Воздух посерел, посветлел, а высоко над головой, в просветы меж переплетенных ветвей деревьев, уж падали бледные лучи раннего утра.   
Холодно. Стыло. Тоскливо.

Хайли в очередной раз шмыгнула носом, бросая взгляд на спящего под шерстяным тонким одеялом гнома. В душе девушки бурлили чувства – горечь и боль, отчаянье из-за оставшегося в замке короля брата, и тревога. Она знала, что погоня обязательно будет, поэтому надо двигаться, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от столицы. Но с другой стороны, ночь прошла, а двигаться днем по реке, слишком опасно. Лес, что раскинулся по берегам реки, скоро закончиться, а там, насколько помнила Хайли, начинались поля, пустые по осени, а затем лежало крупное поселение хоббитов. При свете дня ее точно заметят. Нет, день придется переждать в каком-нибудь укрытии. В лесу.

Хайли решительно направила узкую, длинную лодку к берегу. Вскоре, проплыв не сильно густые камыши, нос лодки с мягким толчком уткнулся в берег, и девушка, спрыгнув в ледяную воду, поспешно вышла на песчаный бережок, и подтянула лодку за веревку чуть сильнее на берег. После чего привязала ее к толстому голому бревну, что верно тысячу лет как был кем-то срублен и оставлен здесь. Сделав это, Хайли огляделась тревожно. В этом месте берег в десяти шагах от реки, круто уходил вверх, нависая козырьком. Если расположиться под ним, то сверху их не заметят, а с реки их увидеть помешают камыши. Хотелось бы надеяться… 

Поежившись, – от реки несло волной стылого воздуха, а в сапоги она умудрилась зачерпнуть немного ледяной воды, – Хайли наклонилась над лодкой. Гном спал с того мгномения, как упал в нее будто подкошенный, и с тех пор был неподвижен. Это ужасно пугало, но девушка старательно подавляла свой страх всю ночь. Он дышал, а это ведь самое главное?

Несколько вздохов она всматривалась в такое родное лицо того, кто столько лет являлся ей во снах. В черных волосах появились тонкие нити седины, в уголках глаз прибавились морщинки, но был таким же, все таким же, как помнился ей. Что король делал с ним? Ей не хотелось об этом думать, брат сказал, что Брадобрас любит жестокость. Почему же сердце молчало? Почему не подсказало, что он не далеко и он в беде? Ведь, как уверяют, если любишь, сердце всегда подскажет? Верно вранье это все…

Хайли, невольно затаив дыхание, потянулась и коснулась ладонью волос, нежно проведя по ним. 

– Бофур, – негромко позвала девушка.

Но гном не проснулся, дыхание его не сбилось. Хайли нахмурилась, и встревоженно, легонько тряхнула за плечо, стремясь разбудить. Да что же это! Что с ним? Как ни пыталась девушка разбудить гнома, ничего у нее не вышло. В конец перепуганная и отчаявшись, она чуть не расплакалась. Одно успокаивало – он дышал, а значит, чтобы с ним не было, может быть проснется сам. 

Усилием воли, проглотив комок слез, Хайли взяла из лодки две бараньи шкуры, свернутые в рулон и отнесла их под карниз берега, и расстелила их за двумя огромными валунами, что очень удачно давали дополнительную защиту со стороны реки. Туда же Хайли перенесла сумки, лук и колчан со стрелами. С огромным трудом, напрягая все свои силы, она смогла вытащить из лодки бесчувственного Бофура, и дотащить его волоком до шкур за камнями. Уложив его, она укрыла его двумя тонкими шерстяными одеялами, очень теплыми, сделанных из шерсти Бранбикейских овец. Сама же взяла лук, одну из стрел и села рядышком. Спать было совсем нельзя. Если погоня все же настигнет их, ей придется стрелять. Хьюго убил тех стражников и вряд ли король простит это. И Бофур… нет, король больше не получит его!

С этими решительными мыслями, измученная событиями ночи, девушка и… уснула незаметно, мгновенно провалившись в сон. 

… Хайли очнулась резко, в один миг испуганно встрепенувшись, вырываясь из объятий сна. Сердце гулко стучало в груди, и во рту встала тошнота от понимания, что натворила. 

Как она могла уснуть?! Как?!

День стремительно сменялся поздним вечером, и багрянец заката был предвестником скорой ночи. Она крепче стиснула потными ладонями лук, и осторожно выглянула за камни. И задохнулась. У реки, у самой лодки, стоял огроменный, мощный, с лысой головой и двумя топорами гном, который тут же обернулся. Хайли дернулась, но прятаться уж смысла не было и она вскочила, в единый миг натягивая тетиву лука, целясь в гнома. 

– Стой! – выкрикнула она.

Гном не двинулся, зато за спиной в тот же миг послышался насмешливый голос:

– Не советую стрелять!

Хайли чуть повернула голову, чувствуя как сердце проваливается в пятки. За спиной стоял, взявшийся как из-под земли, молодой, темноволосый гном с насмешливыми карими глазами.

И наконечник стрелы, лежащей на тетиве его лука, смотрел прямо промеж ее лопаток.

– Не делай глупостей, детка! – усмехнулся он. – Опусти лук, будь паинькой…

Это ж надо было так попасться! Но… это же гномы?

– Я… я вам не враг, – с трудом проговорила Хайли, опуская лук и отступая к Бофуру, так и спящему под одеялами.

– А кто ты? – тут же спросил гном-лучник, чуть ослабляя тетиву. – На этих мохноногих ты не похожа. Ты же не из этих тварей?

Лысый гном подошел и встал рядом, хмуро смерив взглядом побелевшую Хайли, и бросил взгляд на лежащего за ней Бофура.

– Я… я полукровка, – выговорила Хайли. Взор второго гнома пугал ее гораздо сильнее молодого лучника. – И не все хоббиты плохие!

– О, да! Конечно! – съязвил зло лучник. – Когда они трусливо перерезали глотки нашим спящим солдатам, когда стреляли из засад и сбегали прочь, когда доходило до боя – они все были хороши!

Хайли была напугана, а слова лучника не придали ее бодрости. И в сказанное поверить было трудно. Хьюго ведь тоже участвовал в том походе против гномов. Он же был там, и он бы никогда! Но вряд ли они ей поверят…

– Кто это, полукровка? – презрительно спросил лучник Хайли, кивнув на неподвижного Бофура за ее спиной. 

Хайли поняла, что это ее единственный шанс.

– Это Бофур. Он был пленником. Мы спасли его из лап короля!

– Мы? – тут же спросил лысый с татуировками гном.

– Я и мой брат, он… он не смог уйти. И… – голос Хайли пресекся от невозможности продолжить. Все это время она заставляла себя не думать об этом, но… он был мертв.

Хьюго умер…

К глазам Хайли подступили слезы и она отчаянно заморгала.

– Ну, ты еще зареви! – буркнул досадливо лучник, вскидывая лук за спину.

Хайли жалко шмыгнула носом, а слезы упорно наворачивались на глаза, а тут эти, а Бофур…

– Я не могу его разбуди-и-ить…

– Тьфу ты! – дружно сплюнули оба гнома. 

– А ну не реви! – гаркнул лысый, встряхнув Хайли за шиворот. 

Та икнула, оттирая ладошками слезы, текущие по щекам.

– Девчонки… – скривился лучник, и присел у Бофура. – Эй, просыпайся!

Он сильно встряхнул его за плечо, хлопнул по щеке.

– Хэй! Балрог, он не просыпается, – недоуменно произнес он и вновь встряхнул его за плечи. – Ну же!

– Я уже пыталась… – заикаясь и глотая слезы выговорила Хайли. – Я же говорила! Когда я дотащила его до реки, он упал в лодку и с тех пор не просыпается! Я его вначале не трогала, надо было уплыть подальше, а потом не смогла!

– Да не реви ты! – буркнул лысый гном. – Спит, значит живой. Проснется.

В ответ на это, под очередной встряски, послышался еле слышный стон.

– Бофур! – Хайли упала на колени рядом с гномом. – Проснись, прошу тебя! Ну же!

Черные глаза открылись, пусто глянув на склонившуюся над ним заплаканную Хайли.

– Ну и горазд же ты спать, друг! – сказал рядом с ней лучник.

Пустой взгляд обратился и на него. Бофур моргнул, закрыл глаза, шумно вздохнул и когда вновь открыл глаза, то смотрел уже полностью осмысленно:

– Кто вы? – негромко и чуть хрипло спросил он.

– Ты Бофур? – спросил его лысый гном, опираясь на свой топор.

В глазах Бофура мелькнула растерянность.

– Я не знаю… 

– Ты что не помнишь своего имени? – удивился лучник.

Бофур растерянно обвел их взглядом, садясь. 

– Я… я вообще ничего не помню


	17. Благая весть и вызов

Замок Бэг-Энд стоит на высоком холме-островке меж двумя рукавами русла реки Берендуин. Два полноводных русла, словно руки, обнимают его берега, смыкаются в один поток и несутся вдаль, к самому горизонту. Иногда Лобелия подымается наверх самой высокой башни замка и смотрит в узкое окно, на догорающий пламенем закат. В эти мгновения она чувствует покой и умиротворение. В этот миг она ничего иного не чувствует, растворяясь в красоте, созданной по воле великого Эру Илуватора. 

Закатные лучи ласкают лицо и так приятно чувствовать их нежность и ласку. Лобелия садится на подоконник узкого окошка-бойницы и расслабленно опускает ресницы, из-под опушенных век смотря в даль. Она не смотрит на улочки города, что плотно обступили берега реки, будто пытаясь сжаться кольцом вокруг Бэг-Энда. Нет, Лобелии не интересен город. Ее больше привлекает закат.

Привлекал всегда, до этого дня.

Что-то изменилось в мире и в ней самой. Что-то чудиться, ощущается теплом и комком света, уютным комочком свернувшимся внутри, подобно котенку в руках. Лобелия смотрит на закат, но впервые не всматривается в него – она всматривается в себя. 

– Кур-р-лык! – всполох белоснежных крыл и на распахнутой створке-ставне сидит голубь и смотрит на нее черными бусинками глаз.

Лобелия замирает, обмирает, а в следующее мгновение белоснежная птица срывается с окна. А в груди суматошно прыгает сердце и Лобелия судорожно вздыхает, пытаясь успокоить себя. 

Глупости…

Глупости.

Не рождённое дитя приветствует мать.

Но это просто поверье…

Лобелия думает, что это глупо. Как же глупо!

Она с досадой встряхивает головой, нервно отбрасывает прядь волос, что ветер бросил в лицо, и отворачивается от окна и заката. Глупости. У нее нет времени на эти глупости. Расклеилась. Что просто непозволительно. Девушка поджимает губы и направляется к лестнице башни. Она хмурится, спускаясь по ней и глаза ее мрачнеют, когда она выходит из башни на главный двор замка. А посреди двора с грохотом молотков, сколачивается деревянный помост. Пять хоббитов-мастеровых работают слаженно и молча, и от их деловитости по спине пробегает дрожь. 

Лобелия чуть прикусывает за губой щеку, мрачно окидывает взором устраиваемый помост для казни и, резко отвернувшись, уходит.

Говорят, у хоббитов, раньше не было тюрем. Теперь есть. Под самим королевским замком, глубоко под землей лежит тюремный ярус. Узкий коридор, освещаемый лишь редкими чадящими факелами. Туда не проникают солнечные лучи. Ни в коридоры, ни в каменные клети-камеры. Где царит уныние, холод и обреченность. Бывало в детстве, когда Брадобрас бывал ей недоволен, Лобелию запирали в одной из камер под дворцом на несколько дней, на хлебе и воде. И эти дни остались в памяти жутким воспоминанием-ощущением – что там она могла и остаться. Если бы продолжила неустраивать поступками венценосного и ненавистного деда. 

А сегодня Лобелия по своей воле спускается на тюремный ярус, идет по коридору с прямой спиной и останавливается напротив одной из камер. За частой решеткой с толстыми железными прутьями стоит на коленях пожилой хоббит и, низко склонив голову, сцепив руки перед собой, тихо молиться. 

– Мастер Гэмджи, – голос ее звучит неожиданно резко и Лобелия замолкает, зябко передернув плечами.

– Ваше высочество, – вскидывается старый лекарь и встав, спешит к решетке. Морщинистые пальцы сжимаются на прутьях, а на губах старика дрожащая улыбка. – Ваше высочество! О, как же я рад видеть вас! Скажите, – прошу вас! – что с моей внучкой? Что с моей девочкой?

Лобелия медлит мгновение, подавляя злость. Нет, не на старика, совсем нет!

– Насколько мне известно, она не схвачена. Стража, посланная королем, не вернулась и не присылала вестей. Скорее всего, ваша внучка была достаточно умна и воспользовалась всеми преимуществами, что может дать река. Вам стоит думать о себе, а не о ней.

Старый лекарь грустно улыбается.

– Что мне о себе думать? Я стар. Очень стар. И закат моей жизни не за горами… это вам молодым – жить да жить! Жить да радоваться. А так страшно за вас! За мою девочку – где она сейчас и что с ней? И за вас страшно, принцесса.

– Не стоит… я могу постоять за себя, – с трудом выговорила Лобелия, а старик лишь грустно улыбнулся ей.

– Вы всегда были сильной, моя принцесса. Еще когда были совсем ребенком, вы были так храбры! Я не помню, чтобы вы плакали либо жаловались. Даже когда вам было больно, вы держались так стойко. Однажды вы станете прекрасной королевой. И хотелось бы мне надеяться – не одинокой. Вы уж не сердитесь на старика Гэмджи, простите его...

– Прошу вас, не надо! – взмолилась Лобелия, чувствуя, как в горле встает комок. – За что вам просить прощения? Вы сделали для меня больше, чем кто бы то ни было!

– И все же скажите, что прощаете. Мне легче будет уйти, зная, что вы не сердитесь на меня, – негромко вздохнув, проговорил лекарь. – Я уже совершил ошибку, решив, что будет лучше для моей внучки – и к чему это привело?! Бедный, бедный мой мальчик! Бедный Хьюго! Хоть бы у Хайли все было хорошо, и он бы – вы знаете о ком я, – не винил бы ее в своих несчастьях. И вы принцесса… я хотел вам только счастья. Мне так хотелось исправить… не должно никому быть одиноким. Вы не узнали ласки материнских рук, так пусть же ваш малыш подарит вам то, что было у вас отнято.

Лобелия ошарашено смотрела на старика лекаря, не веря сказанному. 

– Малыш? – неверяще спросила она. 

– Вы меня простите. Я как лучше хотел, – вновь сказал пожилой хоббит, виновато улыбнувшись. – Вы все скоро поймете, сердце скажет… он будет, верно, удивительным ребенком…

Хоббит отступил от решетки камеры под изумленным, неверящим взором Лобелии.

– Завтра меня казнят. Я должен поблагодарить валар за те дары, в моей жизни, что были мне отмерены. И помолиться за мою Хайли. Уходите, моя принцесса. Не стоит вам оставаться дольше в этих стылых стенах. Пусть хранят вас валар!

Старик отвернулся от Лобелии и пройдя в центр небольшой камеры, вновь, кряхтя встал на колени, молитвенно сложив руки перед собой. Лобелия стояла несколько мгновений, отказываясь понимать все сказанное им. Но на ум непрошено приходили мысли о том, что бодрящий отвар трав, что приносили ей от лекаря каждый день, неуловимо изменил свой аромат и вкус.

И она совершенно потерялась во времени… напрочь забыв о неприятных днях.

Шокированная неожиданным пониманием, но отказываясь даже думать об этом, в полном смятении, Лобелия попятилась от решетки и бросилась прочь…

Сильные руки крепко прижимают к широкой груди, а горячие губы легко касаются виска. Лобелия чувствует жар его тела и когда подымает голову, тонет в изуродной зелени его невозможных глаз.

– Что с тобой? – спрашивает он.

Надо ответить… и тело вдруг охватывает непроизвольная дрожь, волной ледяного страха окатывая с головы до ног. 

– Ты замерзла?

Она отрицательно дергает головой, обнимая в ответ и утыкаясь носом в огненную прядь волос, свободно-вольно раскинувшейся на его плече. А сердце колотится от такого страха, который она никогда не испытывала с Того-Самого-Дня. Но не сказать. Язык не поворачивается. 

А теплый комочек внутри будто стал больше.

Он точно был.

Лобелия отстраняется и бросает взгляд на окно. 

– Пора? – спрашивает Нори.

И она, прикинув время, кивает.

– Время. Нори, я…

– Я с ними не пойду. Я же сказал! – сердито рыкает рыжий, зеленоглазый гном.

Она смотрит на него, и вдруг горько, ломано улыбается, и губы ее дрожат.

– Я рада. Очень рада...

Она хотела бы добавить, что без него ей было бы страшнее. Она бы точно не справилась. Но признание равно для нее слабости, а она не может себе этого позволить. Поэтому она поспешно целует его, чтобы слова не сорвались с губ и встает, размыкая объятия.

Торин и Бильбо их уже ждут. Брат бледен, взволнован и нервно теребит пуговицу на жилетке, а Торин наоборот собран и внешне спокоен. Мыслями он уже не здесь, и он отстраненно кивает Лобелии и Нори, в последний раз проверяя, как легко выходит меч из ножен. Они не произносят ни слова. Все было оговорено много раз и подробно. Слуги отправлены подальше от нужных им коридоров, и Лобелия быстрым шагом ведет их к тому месту, где расположен проход в тайный коридор меж стен Бэг-Энда. И пока они идут, у Лобелии мелькает мысль, о недопустимости стольких ходов в замке. Об этом явно стоило серьезно подумать. Не сейчас. 

Коридоры пройдены быстро и на пути никто не повстречался. Лобелия открывает ход и в нем исчезают Нори и Торин с Бильбо. Лобелия оглядывается, запечатывая ход, и подойдя к окну напротив, выглядывает. Внизу, на небольшом дворике стоит страж. Лобелия коротко свистит и тот тут же разворачивается и ныряет во тьму арки. Лобелия ждет, нервно сжимая пальцы на рукояти своего клинка. Кроме него у пояса кинжал-даго и острый шеркан, для которого в коридорах дворца слишком мало места, чтобы пускать его в ход. Лобелия надеется, что не только для него сегодня не преставиться шанса быть использованным. 

Время тянется невыносимо долго, но наконец в коридоре раздаются шаги и из-за поворота один за другим появляются четверо – два хоббита в форме стражи и двое молодых гномов. Один из них с короткой рыжей стрижкой тут же привлекает взгляд Лобелии. Он кажется Лобелии неуклюжим и угловатым, лицо простоватым, и родные черты, что читаются в нем, смазаны и невыразительны настолько, что Лобелия разочарована. Во всей его фигуре читается уязвимость и беззащитность, что напомнило ей Бильбо. Лобелия быстро окидывает взглядом его и обращает внимание на светловолосого юношу-гнома рядом с ним. Она встречается взором с горящими синими глазами, отмечает голый меч в его руке и с легким удивлением, одобрительно кивает.

– Вы свободны, – коротко бросает Лобелия стражам-хоббитам и те, молча кивнув, быстро исчезают за поворотом. Светловолосый племянник Торина хочет что-то сказать, но Лобелия отрицательно прикладывает палец к губам, веля молчать, и открывает ход, приглашая внутрь. Юноша медлит миг, недоверчиво-мрачно смотря, а потом все же ныряет в ход вместе с более юным рыжиком. Лобелия входит вслед за ними и закрывает вход.

– Идите за мной. Торин и Нори будут ждать внизу, – негромко говорит она и повернувшись к мальчишкам спиной, ведет их в темноте коридора. 

Стены в коридоре светятся тонкими линиями серебристо-лунного цвета, вплетенные неведомой магией в саму кладку стен. Лобелия думает, что за это стоит благодарить магию эльфов, что участвовали в строительстве Бэг-Энда. Вернее руководили его строительством. 

Ход тянется и тянется, мальчишки – а Лобелии они представляются просто мальчишками, не старше ее братца Бильбо, – молча идут вслед, хотя Лобелия лопатками чувствует скрытое недоверие светловолосого Фили и его решимость воспользоваться мечом, если она… его мысли ощутимы почти физически, но ее совершенно не пугают. 

Долгое время они идут меж стен замка, спускаясь в полутьме вниз. Ход поворачивает несколько раз, а потом идет прямо и вдруг впереди в полутьме вспыхивает ярко-красный огонек, а рядом с ним вырисовывается несколько фигур.

– Нори! – вскрикивает за спиной рыжий мальчишка и вихрем проносится мимо Лобелии, бросаясь на шею своего брата, который облегченно улыбается. 

Торин обнимает племянника и некоторое время четверо гномов заняты только собой, негромко-радостно переговариваясь на своем языке. Лобелия вынуждено обрывает их через несколько минут.

– Ночь не вечна. Я сейчас открою проход, что проведет вас под водами реки и выведет за черту города. В конце вас будут ждать пони. Стоит поторопиться.

Торин кивает.

– Спасибо, Лобелия. Я этого не забуду.

Лобелия пожимает протянутую руку, кивая.

– Удачи. 

Нори прижимается лбом к макушке рыжего паренька и мягко что-то говорит. Тот возмущенно взивается и громко протестует, взмахивая руками. Лобелия понятия не имеет, что он говорит, но не надо много ума, чтобы понять смысл. Нори сказал, что не пойдет с ними. Рыжий мальчишка обиженно нахохлился, выслушал слова брата, и согласно дернул головой. Нори потрепал его волосы, взлохматив, и вновь обнял, хлопнув по спине ладонью. Лобелия решительно отвернулась, не желая больше смотреть на прощание гномов. 

«Нори лучше бы пойти с ними,» – мелькнула мысль и пропала, решительно отброшенная.

Лобелия провела ладонью по каменной кладке, выискивая нужный камень.

************************************************

Солнце высоко в небе, застыло в самом своей пике, когда громко зазвучали трубы. Вокруг помоста, сколоченного накануне, колыхнулась толпа. Мужчины и женщины, слуги, служки-пажи, богатые хоббиты из знатных семейств, и конечно здесь же была стража, что окружила кольцом эшафот, отрезая толпу от лобного места. 

А на грубо сколоченном эшафоте стоит пожилой хоббит, и холодный осенний ветер теребит широкую белую рубашку, и полуседые кудри. 

Король Брадобрас всходит на эшафот. Встает, раставив ноги, грозно обводя притихшую толпу взором. Мощный, высокий, он стоит прямо под порывами ледяного осеннего ветра, что кружит в воздухе редкие снежинки. Но холод и срывающийся снег не волнуют короля. Его одежда – это традиционная клетчатая юбка с запахом, оттороченная мехом и скрепленная широким ремнем, да грудь крест накрест перекрещивают кожаные ремни. Король держит на плече огромный топор, чье лезвие сияет под лучами холодного солнца.

– Я Брадобрас, Бычий Рев, – громкий голос рыком проносится по площади. – Я, тот кто возглавил хоббитов и привел их в Шир. Я ваш король! Я привел вас к процветанию! Благодаря мне хоббиты те, кто они есть! Этот старик предал меня! Он подбил своих внуков на предательство! Против своего народа! Его внук обратил свой меч против своих товарищей! Он убивал хоббитов! И он заплатил за это своей жизнью. Все предатели закончат свою жизнь под моим топором! Так говорю я, Брадобрас Бычий Рев!

Последние слова, словно рык дикого зверя, прогромыхал в тишине. Толпа замерла, неотводя взора от короля.

– Нет! – звонкий голос взлетел и в толпе зазвучал растерянный гул и хоббиты за озирались, выискивая того, кто осмелился сказать «нет».

Толпа расступилась, разздалась в стороны, образовав коридор и сомкнувшись за спиной юного… принца Лобелия, держащего в руке обнаженный меч.

– Нет, ты не убьешь его! Ты убил моих родителей, обвинив в предательстве! Ты вовлек наш народ в чужую войну! Скольких сыновей не обнимут матери?! Это ты предал свой народ! И я бросаю тебе вызов – здесь и сейчас! Пусть валар рассудят нас в поединке! 

Глаза короля потемнели от бешенства.

– Ты…– прорычал он. – Смеешь бросать мне вызов, тварь?! Ты пожалеешь! Я разотру тебя в порошок!

– О, нет! Нет, только не это! – в ужасе воскликнул старый хоббит, но никто не услышал его слов.

Король шагнул вперед, срывая с плеча топор и спрыгивая с помоста…


	18. Благая весть и вызов

Замок Бэг-Энд стоит на высоком холме-островке меж двумя рукавами русла реки Берендуин. Два полноводных русла, словно руки, обнимают его берега, смыкаются в один поток и несутся вдаль, к самому горизонту. Иногда Лобелия подымается наверх самой высокой башни замка и смотрит в узкое окно, на догорающий пламенем закат. В эти мгновения она чувствует покой и умиротворение. В этот миг она ничего иного не чувствует, растворяясь в красоте, созданной по воле великого Эру Илуватора. 

Закатные лучи ласкают лицо и так приятно чувствовать их нежность и ласку. Лобелия садится на подоконник узкого окошка-бойницы и расслабленно опускает ресницы, из-под опушенных век смотря в даль. Она не смотрит на улочки города, что плотно обступили берега реки, будто пытаясь сжаться кольцом вокруг Бэг-Энда. Нет, Лобелии не интересен город. Ее больше привлекает закат.

Привлекал всегда, до этого дня.

Что-то изменилось в мире и в ней самой. Что-то чудиться, ощущается теплом и комком света, уютным комочком свернувшимся внутри, подобно котенку в руках. Лобелия смотрит на закат, но впервые не всматривается в него – она всматривается в себя. 

– Кур-р-лык! – всполох белоснежных крыл и на распахнутой створке-ставне сидит голубь и смотрит на нее черными бусинками глаз.

Лобелия замирает, обмирает, а в следующее мгновение белоснежная птица срывается с окна. А в груди суматошно прыгает сердце и Лобелия судорожно вздыхает, пытаясь успокоить себя. 

Глупости…

Глупости.

Не рождённое дитя приветствует мать.

Но это просто поверье…

Лобелия думает, что это глупо. Как же глупо!

Она с досадой встряхивает головой, нервно отбрасывает прядь волос, что ветер бросил в лицо, и отворачивается от окна и заката. Глупости. У нее нет времени на эти глупости. Расклеилась. Что просто непозволительно. Девушка поджимает губы и направляется к лестнице башни. Она хмурится, спускаясь по ней и глаза ее мрачнеют, когда она выходит из башни на главный двор замка. А посреди двора с грохотом молотков, сколачивается деревянный помост. Пять хоббитов-мастеровых работают слаженно и молча, и от их деловитости по спине пробегает дрожь. 

Лобелия чуть прикусывает за губой щеку, мрачно окидывает взором устраиваемый помост для казни и, резко отвернувшись, уходит.

Говорят, у хоббитов, раньше не было тюрем. Теперь есть. Под самим королевским замком, глубоко под землей лежит тюремный ярус. Узкий коридор, освещаемый лишь редкими чадящими факелами. Туда не проникают солнечные лучи. Ни в коридоры, ни в каменные клети-камеры. Где царит уныние, холод и обреченность. Бывало в детстве, когда Брадобрас бывал ей недоволен, Лобелию запирали в одной из камер под дворцом на несколько дней, на хлебе и воде. И эти дни остались в памяти жутким воспоминанием-ощущением – что там она могла и остаться. Если бы продолжила неустраивать поступками венценосного и ненавистного деда. 

А сегодня Лобелия по своей воле спускается на тюремный ярус, идет по коридору с прямой спиной и останавливается напротив одной из камер. За частой решеткой с толстыми железными прутьями стоит на коленях пожилой хоббит и, низко склонив голову, сцепив руки перед собой, тихо молиться. 

– Мастер Гэмджи, – голос ее звучит неожиданно резко и Лобелия замолкает, зябко передернув плечами.

– Ваше высочество, – вскидывается старый лекарь и встав, спешит к решетке. Морщинистые пальцы сжимаются на прутьях, а на губах старика дрожащая улыбка. – Ваше высочество! О, как же я рад видеть вас! Скажите, – прошу вас! – что с моей внучкой? Что с моей девочкой?

Лобелия медлит мгновение, подавляя злость. Нет, не на старика, совсем нет!

– Насколько мне известно, она не схвачена. Стража, посланная королем, не вернулась и не присылала вестей. Скорее всего, ваша внучка была достаточно умна и воспользовалась всеми преимуществами, что может дать река. Вам стоит думать о себе, а не о ней.

Старый лекарь грустно улыбается.

– Что мне о себе думать? Я стар. Очень стар. И закат моей жизни не за горами… это вам молодым – жить да жить! Жить да радоваться. А так страшно за вас! За мою девочку – где она сейчас и что с ней? И за вас страшно, принцесса.

– Не стоит… я могу постоять за себя, – с трудом выговорила Лобелия, а старик лишь грустно улыбнулся ей.

– Вы всегда были сильной, моя принцесса. Еще когда были совсем ребенком, вы были так храбры! Я не помню, чтобы вы плакали либо жаловались. Даже когда вам было больно, вы держались так стойко. Однажды вы станете прекрасной королевой. И хотелось бы мне надеяться – не одинокой. Вы уж не сердитесь на старика Гэмджи, простите его...

– Прошу вас, не надо! – взмолилась Лобелия, чувствуя, как в горле встает комок. – За что вам просить прощения? Вы сделали для меня больше, чем кто бы то ни было!

– И все же скажите, что прощаете. Мне легче будет уйти, зная, что вы не сердитесь на меня, – негромко вздохнув, проговорил лекарь. – Я уже совершил ошибку, решив, что будет лучше для моей внучки – и к чему это привело?! Бедный, бедный мой мальчик! Бедный Хьюго! Хоть бы у Хайли все было хорошо, и он бы – вы знаете о ком я, – не винил бы ее в своих несчастьях. И вы принцесса… я хотел вам только счастья. Мне так хотелось исправить… не должно никому быть одиноким. Вы не узнали ласки материнских рук, так пусть же ваш малыш подарит вам то, что было у вас отнято.

Лобелия ошарашено смотрела на старика лекаря, не веря сказанному. 

– Малыш? – неверяще спросила она. 

– Вы меня простите. Я как лучше хотел, – вновь сказал пожилой хоббит, виновато улыбнувшись. – Вы все скоро поймете, сердце скажет… он будет, верно, удивительным ребенком…

Хоббит отступил от решетки камеры под изумленным, неверящим взором Лобелии.

– Завтра меня казнят. Я должен поблагодарить валар за те дары, в моей жизни, что были мне отмерены. И помолиться за мою Хайли. Уходите, моя принцесса. Не стоит вам оставаться дольше в этих стылых стенах. Пусть хранят вас валар!

Старик отвернулся от Лобелии и пройдя в центр небольшой камеры, вновь, кряхтя встал на колени, молитвенно сложив руки перед собой. Лобелия стояла несколько мгновений, отказываясь понимать все сказанное им. Но на ум непрошено приходили мысли о том, что бодрящий отвар трав, что приносили ей от лекаря каждый день, неуловимо изменил свой аромат и вкус.

И она совершенно потерялась во времени… напрочь забыв о неприятных днях.

Шокированная неожиданным пониманием, но отказываясь даже думать об этом, в полном смятении, Лобелия попятилась от решетки и бросилась прочь…

Сильные руки крепко прижимают к широкой груди, а горячие губы легко касаются виска. Лобелия чувствует жар его тела и когда подымает голову, тонет в изуродной зелени его невозможных глаз.

– Что с тобой? – спрашивает он.

Надо ответить… и тело вдруг охватывает непроизвольная дрожь, волной ледяного страха окатывая с головы до ног. 

– Ты замерзла?

Она отрицательно дергает головой, обнимая в ответ и утыкаясь носом в огненную прядь волос, свободно-вольно раскинувшейся на его плече. А сердце колотится от такого страха, который она никогда не испытывала с Того-Самого-Дня. Но не сказать. Язык не поворачивается. 

А теплый комочек внутри будто стал больше.

Он точно был.

Лобелия отстраняется и бросает взгляд на окно. 

– Пора? – спрашивает Нори.

И она, прикинув время, кивает.

– Время. Нори, я…

– Я с ними не пойду. Я же сказал! – сердито рыкает рыжий, зеленоглазый гном.

Она смотрит на него, и вдруг горько, ломано улыбается, и губы ее дрожат.

– Я рада. Очень рада...

Она хотела бы добавить, что без него ей было бы страшнее. Она бы точно не справилась. Но признание равно для нее слабости, а она не может себе этого позволить. Поэтому она поспешно целует его, чтобы слова не сорвались с губ и встает, размыкая объятия.

Торин и Бильбо их уже ждут. Брат бледен, взволнован и нервно теребит пуговицу на жилетке, а Торин наоборот собран и внешне спокоен. Мыслями он уже не здесь, и он отстраненно кивает Лобелии и Нори, в последний раз проверяя, как легко выходит меч из ножен. Они не произносят ни слова. Все было оговорено много раз и подробно. Слуги отправлены подальше от нужных им коридоров, и Лобелия быстрым шагом ведет их к тому месту, где расположен проход в тайный коридор меж стен Бэг-Энда. И пока они идут, у Лобелии мелькает мысль, о недопустимости стольких ходов в замке. Об этом явно стоило серьезно подумать. Не сейчас. 

Коридоры пройдены быстро и на пути никто не повстречался. Лобелия открывает ход и в нем исчезают Нори и Торин с Бильбо. Лобелия оглядывается, запечатывая ход, и подойдя к окну напротив, выглядывает. Внизу, на небольшом дворике стоит страж. Лобелия коротко свистит и тот тут же разворачивается и ныряет во тьму арки. Лобелия ждет, нервно сжимая пальцы на рукояти своего клинка. Кроме него у пояса кинжал-даго и острый шеркан, для которого в коридорах дворца слишком мало места, чтобы пускать его в ход. Лобелия надеется, что не только для него сегодня не преставиться шанса быть использованным. 

Время тянется невыносимо долго, но наконец в коридоре раздаются шаги и из-за поворота один за другим появляются четверо – два хоббита в форме стражи и двое молодых гномов. Один из них с короткой рыжей стрижкой тут же привлекает взгляд Лобелии. Он кажется Лобелии неуклюжим и угловатым, лицо простоватым, и родные черты, что читаются в нем, смазаны и невыразительны настолько, что Лобелия разочарована. Во всей его фигуре читается уязвимость и беззащитность, что напомнило ей Бильбо. Лобелия быстро окидывает взглядом его и обращает внимание на светловолосого юношу-гнома рядом с ним. Она встречается взором с горящими синими глазами, отмечает голый меч в его руке и с легким удивлением, одобрительно кивает.

– Вы свободны, – коротко бросает Лобелия стражам-хоббитам и те, молча кивнув, быстро исчезают за поворотом. Светловолосый племянник Торина хочет что-то сказать, но Лобелия отрицательно прикладывает палец к губам, веля молчать, и открывает ход, приглашая внутрь. Юноша медлит миг, недоверчиво-мрачно смотря, а потом все же ныряет в ход вместе с более юным рыжиком. Лобелия входит вслед за ними и закрывает вход.

– Идите за мной. Торин и Нори будут ждать внизу, – негромко говорит она и повернувшись к мальчишкам спиной, ведет их в темноте коридора. 

Стены в коридоре светятся тонкими линиями серебристо-лунного цвета, вплетенные неведомой магией в саму кладку стен. Лобелия думает, что за это стоит благодарить магию эльфов, что участвовали в строительстве Бэг-Энда. Вернее руководили его строительством. 

Ход тянется и тянется, мальчишки – а Лобелии они представляются просто мальчишками, не старше ее братца Бильбо, – молча идут вслед, хотя Лобелия лопатками чувствует скрытое недоверие светловолосого Фили и его решимость воспользоваться мечом, если она… его мысли ощутимы почти физически, но ее совершенно не пугают. 

Долгое время они идут меж стен замка, спускаясь в полутьме вниз. Ход поворачивает несколько раз, а потом идет прямо и вдруг впереди в полутьме вспыхивает ярко-красный огонек, а рядом с ним вырисовывается несколько фигур.

– Нори! – вскрикивает за спиной рыжий мальчишка и вихрем проносится мимо Лобелии, бросаясь на шею своего брата, который облегченно улыбается. 

Торин обнимает племянника и некоторое время четверо гномов заняты только собой, негромко-радостно переговариваясь на своем языке. Лобелия вынуждено обрывает их через несколько минут.

– Ночь не вечна. Я сейчас открою проход, что проведет вас под водами реки и выведет за черту города. В конце вас будут ждать пони. Стоит поторопиться.

Торин кивает.

– Спасибо, Лобелия. Я этого не забуду.

Лобелия пожимает протянутую руку, кивая.

– Удачи. 

Нори прижимается лбом к макушке рыжего паренька и мягко что-то говорит. Тот возмущенно взивается и громко протестует, взмахивая руками. Лобелия понятия не имеет, что он говорит, но не надо много ума, чтобы понять смысл. Нори сказал, что не пойдет с ними. Рыжий мальчишка обиженно нахохлился, выслушал слова брата, и согласно дернул головой. Нори потрепал его волосы, взлохматив, и вновь обнял, хлопнув по спине ладонью. Лобелия решительно отвернулась, не желая больше смотреть на прощание гномов. 

«Нори лучше бы пойти с ними,» – мелькнула мысль и пропала, решительно отброшенная.

Лобелия провела ладонью по каменной кладке, выискивая нужный камень.

************************************************

Солнце высоко в небе, застыло в самом своей пике, когда громко зазвучали трубы. Вокруг помоста, сколоченного накануне, колыхнулась толпа. Мужчины и женщины, слуги, служки-пажи, богатые хоббиты из знатных семейств, и конечно здесь же была стража, что окружила кольцом эшафот, отрезая толпу от лобного места. 

А на грубо сколоченном эшафоте стоит пожилой хоббит, и холодный осенний ветер теребит широкую белую рубашку, и полуседые кудри. 

Король Брадобрас всходит на эшафот. Встает, раставив ноги, грозно обводя притихшую толпу взором. Мощный, высокий, он стоит прямо под порывами ледяного осеннего ветра, что кружит в воздухе редкие снежинки. Но холод и срывающийся снег не волнуют короля. Его одежда – это традиционная клетчатая юбка с запахом, оттороченная мехом и скрепленная широким ремнем, да грудь крест накрест перекрещивают кожаные ремни. Король держит на плече огромный топор, чье лезвие сияет под лучами холодного солнца.

– Я Брадобрас, Бычий Рев, – громкий голос рыком проносится по площади. – Я, тот кто возглавил хоббитов и привел их в Шир. Я ваш король! Я привел вас к процветанию! Благодаря мне хоббиты те, кто они есть! Этот старик предал меня! Он подбил своих внуков на предательство! Против своего народа! Его внук обратил свой меч против своих товарищей! Он убивал хоббитов! И он заплатил за это своей жизнью. Все предатели закончат свою жизнь под моим топором! Так говорю я, Брадобрас Бычий Рев!

Последние слова, словно рык дикого зверя, прогромыхал в тишине. Толпа замерла, неотводя взора от короля.

– Нет! – звонкий голос взлетел и в толпе зазвучал растерянный гул и хоббиты за озирались, выискивая того, кто осмелился сказать «нет».

Толпа расступилась, разздалась в стороны, образовав коридор и сомкнувшись за спиной юного… принца Лобелия, держащего в руке обнаженный меч.

– Нет, ты не убьешь его! Ты убил моих родителей, обвинив в предательстве! Ты вовлек наш народ в чужую войну! Скольких сыновей не обнимут матери?! Это ты предал свой народ! И я бросаю тебе вызов – здесь и сейчас! Пусть валар рассудят нас в поединке! 

Глаза короля потемнели от бешенства.

– Ты…– прорычал он. – Смеешь бросать мне вызов, тварь?! Ты пожалеешь! Я разотру тебя в порошок!

– О, нет! Нет, только не это! – в ужасе воскликнул старый хоббит, но никто не услышал его слов.

Король шагнул вперед, срывая с плеча топор и спрыгивая с помоста…


	19. Два конца

В борьбе "топор и меч" - вверх всегда одержит меч. Если тот, кто держит его не пьян и владеет хоть крохой мастерства. Но если топоров два, а держит их тот, кто схож с бешеным медведем…

Схватка неравна.

Но кто сказал, что схватка будет честна?

Честный бой дают тому, кого уважают, а не тому кто мечтает унизить, растоптать у всех на глазах, а потом убить… или демонстративно пощадить, чтобы после наглумиться вволю. 

Благородство… Кому нужно благородство, когда надо остановить убийцу, мнящего себя выше всех и готового идти по трупам?

Брадобрас не заслужил уважения, зато заслужил самую темную грань ненависти в сердце Лобелии. Она не собиралась давать ему шанса. 

Долгие годы Лобелия училась держать меч в руке. Брадобрас следил за её обучением пристально и цепко наблюдая за тренировками. Вот только он видел лишь то, что она желала ему показать. Блестящая, но глухая оборона, когда Лобелия "держала атаку" стоя на месте, как приклееная, сменялась молненостными всполохами выпадов, которые путали противника, приводили к замешательству и к ее чистой победе - стоило королю покинуть её тренировку. 

Брадобрас был уверен в себе. Один удар - наглая тварь лишится своей "зубочистки". Вторым ударом он швырнет её на камень двора. Урок ощеривщейся твари выйдет быстрым и болезненным в унижении, и он никак не ожидал, что Лобелия в единый миг, смазанным движением уйдёт в сторону и острая грань тонкого шаркана-клинка алым всполохом отметит его кожу на руке.

Она оказалась верткой и слишком быстрой. Вторая царапина раскрасила его руку до локтя. И Брадобрас с изумлением обнаружил, что кружит по кругу раздавшейся в стороны толпы, чьи жадные взоры напоминали ему взоры волчьей стаи, дожидающейся когда загнанная ими дичь-охотник (как молод он был когда-то!) покориться своей участи, и свалится без сил под их клыки.

_"После, – подумал он яростно, – после я убью каждого из них!"_

Мертвая тишина царила во дворе замка Бэг-Энд и солнце яркими бликами отражалось от острого клинка в тонкой руке, вторясь в лезвях двух топоров. И вдруг в глазах гиганта-хоббита, наступающего на хрупкую девушку-воина, тенью скользнуло непонимание… левая рука странно дернулось, опускаясь, и топор с лязгом пал из раззжавшихся пальцев. Взревев, подобно быку, король, с перекошенным яростью лицом, с новыми силами набросился на девушку. Но движения его стали рваными, в один какой-то миг его повело в сторону и его топор чуть не рубанул одного хоббита из круга толпы. 

– Ты!! Змея подколодная!! – проревел он, с налившемися кровью глазами, делая шаг в сторону Лобелии. – Убью!!

Гнев ослепил его и он совершил свою последнюю ошибку. Тонкий клинок рассек мышцу на руке, а через миг, обходя острие топора, прорвался и достиг груди…

Король Брадобрас рухнул…

… и остался неподвижен.

Тишина… через бесконечность была разорвана.

– Король умер! – раздался вопль одного из стражей. – Король умер!

Из толпы шагнул вперёд и встал, преклонив колено, один из четырёх танов Хоббитании.

– Да здравствует королева! – громко и твёрдо сказал он.

– Да здравствует королева!! – слаженно закричала толпа придворных, слуг и стражи.

– Да здравствует моя королева… – со слезами прошептал старик-лекарь.

– Моя королева, – выдохнул рыжий гном, опуская заряженный арбалет, стоя в нише окна в её покоях. – Моя… Единственная. 

***********************************

Лодка, погрузившись в воду под тяжестью гроба почти до бортов, медленно отплыла от берега. Через долгое время она достигла середины реки и четверо хоббитов, с натугой, взявшись за кольца по бокам гроба, подняли тяжёлый, обвитый цепями ларец, и с плеском скинули за борт…

– Вот и все… – эхом прошептала беловолосая, тонкая как ветвь, девушка-хоббит, стоя на берегу.

– Теперь все будет хорошо, – мягко сказал красивый, рыжий гном, обнимая её за талию, и легонько касаясь губами тонкой шеи.

Губ игриво коснулся палец, девушка выскользнула из его объятий и шагнула к реке. Вынула из крохотной сумочки на боку тёмный пузырек и швырнула его в реку. Обернулась, улыбнулась Нори и поцеловав в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, тихо сказала:

– Пойдём домой…

_"Цель оправдывает средства. Я сделала то, что хотела. Я отомстила. Он мнил себя воином, но умер как разожравшийся вседозволенностью кабан, наколотый как и он на острие железа. А то что меч, а не копье… а то что лезвие было смазанно ядом… кто узнает и кто осудил меня?"_  
  
И холодная сталь коснулась её глаз…

*********************************

Он медленно приходил в себя… он лежал на чем-то твердом, плеч касалось грубое дерево. Дышать было тяжело - воздуха не хватало. Тяжёлый и спертый он с хрипом врывался в лёгкие.

Руки горели от многочисленных порезов и под грудью… такое чувство, что его пронзили насквозь…

Брадобрас, под вспышкой воспоминания ОТЧЕГО-ЭТО-С-НИМ, распахнул глаза… но не увидел ничего, кроме темноты. Всем своим существом он ощутил, осознал, что находится в коробе…

В этот миг сила извне будто подняла его в воздух, а через миг с мягким всплеском швырнула… в воду.

Брадобрас отчаянно рванулся, забился и на пределе своих сил, охваченный ужасом, ударил кулаком по крышке короба… 

Кулак пробил дерево и внутрь хлынула мутная, холодная вода.

– НЕ-Е-Т!!!

Но вода неумолимо обвалакивала его бьющиеся тело, проникая в горло и легкие…

И на груди его ярким светом заалел камень, магией своей дотягиваясь до своего создателя…

******************************

– Итак, гномы посадили на трон своего выкормыша Барда… – Трандуил, король Лихолесья, с презрением поджал губы. – Этого стоило ожидать. Этот смертный умеет втираться в доверие… через него гномы легко наладят торговлю с другими землями. Людские и гномьи караваны протянутся вдали от нас. Мы станем не нужны…

– Но… разве вы недовольны этим, отец? – удивленно спросил его принц Леголас. – Вы говорили, что смертные не стоят внимания и…

– Да, я говорил это, – царственного кивнул Трандуил, опускаясь на свой трон и принимая бокал вина из рук слуги-полукровки. – Но они полезны также, как некоторые животные. Они, сын мой, способны как пчелы мёд, готовить вино, выращивать зерно… они должны быть у нас под ногами и делать то, то им велят. К сожалению, у нас под боком завелись гномы… чтобы сделать дабы избавить себя от этой грязи…

Последние слова короля эльфов прозвучали не громко, с ощутимой досадой. Раздраженный, король опрокинул в себя вино и через миг судорожно схватился за горло.

– Отец! Что с тобой?!

Трандуил попытался встать. Лицо его исказила гримаса… он судорожно согнулся пополам и из его рта хлынула вода…

– Отец!! – Леголас бросился к телу отца, что упав, скатился по ступеням вниз. – Отец!!

Молодой эльф не смог разобрать хрипы своего отца, и попытки того сорвать с запястья тонкий браслет из мифрила остались им непонятными. Разве мог он знать, что браслет на руке его отца был связан с амулетом на груди одного хоббита магией? Что через него жизненная сила его отца-эльфа поддерживала жизнь и дарила годы хоббиту, которого Трандуил когда-то повстречал?

Леголас не знал, а мифрил и для эльфа слишком крепок…

Это была нелепая смерть.

Король эльфов захлебнулся…


	20. Хайли, гномы и... за что, Махал?!

Хайли было неуютно. Неприятно было ловить тяжелые взгляды высокого, мускулистого, похожего на медведя-шатуна, Двалина. А взгляды насмешливого, вертлявого, неспособного и минуты усидеть, Кили, были какие-то… неприличные. Будто ощупывает с ног до головы, и он так жадно вглядывался в ее лицо…

– А ты красивая, – вдруг брякнул лучник, сидя в двух шагах от Хайли, расслабленно привалившись к земляной стене обрыва под козырьком. – Хоть и без бороды.

Хайли ошарашено уставилась на него. Без бороды?! Он что, издевается?

Даже обидно стало.

– Зато у тебя она есть, – ядовито огрызнулась Хайли, и кареглазый альфа вспыхнул в миг до корней волос.

– Что, уела тебя девчонка? – насмешливо спросил лысый Двалин у него.

– Да я…

– Охолони, – тут же осадил вскинувшегося лучника старший гном. – Ты еще ссору с девкой заведи, очень достойно для королевских задниц.

Кили покраснел еще сильнее, а вместе с ним невольно покраснела и Хайли. Все же приличный хоббиты слово "задница" не употребляют. Особенно при девицах. И в голову тут же полезли такие мысли, что Хайли поспешно склонила голову, отворачивая лицо от гномов. Кто их знает этих гномов, может они мысли читать умеют?

Глупость конечно, несусветная…

Рядом, во сне, негромко застонал Бофур, и Хайли тут же дернулась к нему. Нежно ведя ладонью по волосам, негромко нараспев проговорила хоббичий заговор от плохих снов и тихонько подула на его лицо. Резкие морщинки, проступившие на лице любимого, от мучительного сна, смягчились, а потом Бофур вздохнул и во сне перехватил ладошку Хайли…

– Не уходи… останься… останься… – сквозь сон забормотал он просяще-отчаянно.

– Я здесь. Все хорошо. Я никуда не уйду! – на глаза, в который раз за день, навернулись слезы. Пресветлая и милостивая Эстэ, как же отчаянно он просил! Сердце Хайли будто сжала невидимая рука, от острой жалости и нежности, и, забывшись совершенно, – будто и не было рядом Двалина и Кили, – наклонилась и поцеловала со всей нежностью Бофура, отведя ладошкой чернявую челку со лба. – Милый ты мой…

Двалин отвел взгляд, испытав вдруг острый приступ зависти. Не то, чтобы он хотел, чтобы девчонка-малолетка его в лоб целовала, или словцами всякими ласковыми обзывала, или… но, балрог раздери! Хоть бы раз на него с такой любовью и нежностью хоть одна глянула! Не-а, ловил он на себе оценивающие взоры гномок – и восхищенные, и жадные, и откровенно расчетливые. Из знатной семьи, не пальцем деланный, сильный, высокий воин, приближенный к королевской семье, в родстве с оной в третьем колене… хорошо такого-то захомутать!

Обидно… а какой-то беспамятный, болезный мориец… и таки любят его, а! 

– Да он же старый! – зашипел с такой же завистью рядом Кили.

– Неправда! – сверкнула глазами девчонка-полукровка, резко вскидываясь, так что косички у висков взлетели и легки на плечи. – Не старый! И красивый, самый-самый!

– Да что в нем есть?! – горячо зашипел, сдерживаясь, чтобы в голос не заговорить, Кили. – Он же явно мориец! Нищеброд и голодранец! И не воин! Ни одной руны нет! И он больной, беспамятный, ни кожи, ни рожи, ни… да он вилки не скует!

Это он зря все сказал. Двалин это враз понял. Девчонка весь страх потеряла и так люто глянула на Кили, будто убить хотела – и убила бы, коли на коленях у нее не была голова чернявого морийца.

– Ты думаешь, мужчин за это любят, да? – негромко, с ненавистью и презреньем сказала она. – Деньги? Сила? Знатных и здоровых значит любить надо? Да на личико приятных? Знаешь, что? Это шлюхи таких любят! Их пальцем помани – в постель прыгнут! Иди, найди себе такую! Долго она тебя любить будет! Пока тряпки ей покупать будешь, да деньги давать! Дурак! Что ты вообще о любви знаешь?!

– А ты значит знаешь, да? – фыркнул, набычавшись Кили. 

– Какой же ты… мелкий! – припечатала Хайли.

Кили аж поперхнулся от возмущения. Это он-то мелкий?! Да что она себе возомнила!

– Я мелкий?! – возопил он, тут же схлопотав по шее от Двалина. Болван! Они в чужой земле, а он в голос орет!

Точно его девка приголубила – мелочь!

– Да ты сама! – не унялся младший прЫнц Эребора. – Да ты от слова «задница» краснеешь!

И тут Двалин зауважал девчонку…

– Она у тебя, кстати, тощая, – сообщила она, смотря на Кили, еле сдерживая злость и презрение. – А судя по твоим пальцам, ты и спереди не ахти. Знаешь, что про таких девушки говорят? Что у них сверчок с наперсто´к!

Кили вытаращился на нее так, будто у нее рога отросли. Двалин чуть не заржал.

– А пальцы тут причем? – небрежно спросил он, пока Кили воздух ртом хватал.

Хайли чуть заалела щеками, но все же ответила на вызов:

– Да у нас так… говорят. Что длина будет такой, – девчонка отвела глаза, сильнее заалев, но упрямо закончила: – От кончика толстого пальца да кончика первого рядом… только пальцы растопырить надо.

Двалин завис… в голове подозрительно заскрипели единственные полторы извилины, по выражению любимого братца. И он, резко усомнившись, уставился на свою руку.

Да не! У него больше! То есть длиньше!

Хайли прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы не захихикать. Оба гнома – что старый, что молодой, – уставились на свои пальцы с таки-и-им сомнением!

– А еще… – протянула она, неожиданно для самой себя, решив поиздеваться над этими двумя, вспоминая все, что наговорили ей подружки.

– Вранье!! – в голос брякнули гномы.

Хайли с улыбкой склонила голову, заботливо поправив теплое шерстяное одеяло на Бофуре.

Глупости это все…

Не за это любят…

_Она помнит тот день, когда он закружил ее в танце. Самые первые ее танцы на празднике Весны. Она стояла в толпе и с восхищенной завистью смотрела, как веселятся подружки со своими ухажерами, но стоило хоть кому-то из молодых хоббитов бросить на нее взгляд или шагнуть в ее сторону, чтобы пригласить… как что-то екало у нее в груди и она испуганно пряталась за спину братцев Хьюго и Хэма… а они все ее пытались вытолкнуть в круг танцующих, уговаривая… и таки вытолкнули вперед, а она перепугано застыла на площади, в свете факелов. Как из под земли выросли трое хоббитов – все стражники из дворца Короля, рослые, из личной гвардии. И смотрели так нехорошо… и тут появился он. С шальной улыбкой, залихватски подмигнувший…_

_«Не робей, станцуем! Простите, парни!»_

_Какие теплые у него были глаза… как хотелось раствориться в том тепле…  
_  
И Хайли смотрит на него сейчас, и не может насмотреться.

Когда любят, то просто… любят.

****************************************

Дедушка Гэмджи все-таки был лекарем. И пусть Хайли пропускала мимо ушей все, что он говорил о травах и настойках… кое-что она все же запомнила. 

Подозрения у нее появились, еще тогда, когда она не смогла добудиться Бофура. А когда он очнулся, будучи разбуженным Кили, и не мог ничего вспомнить, подозрения окрепли. А уж когда он попытался встать и его повело, и что от слабости он вновь осел на землю, после чего Бофур вновь потерял сознание… она убедилась в своих подозрениях.

Настойка Сонного Мотылька, из ядовитой травы аконита-синельника и спор лунных грибов. Несколько капель – и ты уснешь крепким сном. Глоток и ты проспишь три-четыре, а то и пять дней! И по пробуждении ты не будешь понимать где ты, и не будешь узнавать родных. А если ты выпьешь несколько глотков… то кроме долгого сна, ты навсегда потеряешь память… 

Но кто дал «Сонного Мотылька» Бофуру?

Хьюго, только он и мог…

Верно, не хотел, чтобы Бофур помнил о плене. 

И все же Хайли не могла до конца понять Хьюго. Неужели это было обязательно?

В любом случае, в таком состоянии Бофур не мог продолжать путь. По крайней мере несколько дней. Набравшись духа, Хайли рассказала о своих догадках Двалину, который молча, со всей серьезностью, выслушал ее. Не смотря на то, что он выглядел немного… пугающе… Хайли отчего то чувствовала, что ему можно доверять больше, нежели неугомонному Кили.

Все же Кили… был просто мальчишкой в ее глазах. Очень уж был несерьезным.

Двалин выслушал, и кивнул:

– Понятно, – сказал он. – Значит, лучше не трогать. Сидишь с ним, здесь, пару дней. А мы с Кили навестим ваш _Большой Конец…_

Гном насмешливо усмехнулся и Хайли неожиданно, со всем смущением поняла, сколь двусмысленно прозвучало название королевского замка… и свои собственные объяснения о длине кое-чего… и покраснела.

Двалин весело взглянул на нее.

– Вернемся, уйдем все вместе.

– А вы правда за нами вернетесь? – брякнула Хайли, и ойкнув хлопнула ладошкой по своим губам.

Гном снисходительно посмотрел на нее.

– Слово гнома. Вернемся. Только сиди здесь со своим Бофуром, и не лезь никуда. Ясно?

Хайли кивнула.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что, детка.

Почему-то от Двалина, это обидное «детка» совсем не было обидным. Да и сам он оказался вовсе не страшным, а очень даже добрым. И весь его грозный вид был невсамделишный. Он просто притворялся. Раз сказал, что не бросит, значит не бросит. И говорить не о чем. Можно верить. Только оставаться одной с беспамятным Бофуром было немного страшновато. Хайли сжала зубы, упрямо дернула себя за косичку.

_«Подумаешь, два денечка переждать!» – сердито сказала про себя. – «Никто нас не найдет!»_  
  
А вечером, в наступивших сумерках, Двалин и Кили ушли, растворившись в ночном лесу. Но Хайли еще долго прислушивалась, и все ей казалось, что слышит хруст веток под их сапогами. Гномы оказывается совершенно не умеют ходить по лесу…

Две ночи и два дня… Бофур лишь раз пришел в себя, и Хайли с трудом уговорила его хоть сухарь съесть. Из-за проклятого зелья его мутило и тянуло сон, и жалкий сухарь он с трудом в себя впихнул. Зато выпил почту всю фляжку с пояса Хайли, где вода была на одну четверть разбавлена слабеньким вином. А еще… видно выпив фляжку, тело запросило свое, и Бофур, наотрез отказавшись от помощи, шатаясь, отошел к камышам.

И Хайли отвернулась, смутившись от звука ясного журчания…

Вроде… ну… а все одно…

А потом Бофур вернулся, и так смущенно отводил глаза…

В общем-то, они оба не могли посмотреть друг на друга.

– Я… я…

– Все в порядке, – негромко сказала Хайли. – Садись, ты на ногах не стоишь, упадешь…

Он ломано опустился рядом. 

– Я сейчас опять засну, – выговорил он. – Не могу, тянет…

– Это нормально. Когда проснешься, будет лучше, – проговорила Хайли, накидывая на его плечи одеяло. – Ты ложись, а я рядом посижу…

Он сонно посмотрел на нее, а потом, повинуясь рукам Хайли, легшими на плечи, лег рядом, опустив голову ей на колени.

– А я помню тебя… Хайли…– пробормотал он, засыпая, и заснул, вновь сжав ее ладошку в своей руке.

Вот как… помнил! Не смотря на зелье, помнил! Не забыл…

И Хайли счастливо улыбнулась, смотря на звезды. А ее ладошку держал он.

За те дни и ночи Хайли боялась уснуть. Иногда, не выдержав, провалилась в дремоту… а через какое-то время приходила в себя с гулко бьющимся от страха сердцем. Но на исходе второго дня, как ушел Двалин с Кили, не выдержала и все же уснула…

Хайли аж подбросило, когда рядом кто-то спрыгнул на землю. Дернулась, распахивая глаза, в которых плескался ужас.

– Ага-а! Испугалась! – белозубо оскалился Кили.

– Ты!! Придурок! Мелочь! Я до смерти перепугалась! – с сердцем выпалила Хайли, запулив в него подхваченным камушком.

– Хей! А мы за ней возвращались! – с возмущенной рожей отступил Кили. – А она камнями в меня!

– Сам виноват, – прогудел за его спиной Двалин.

И Хайли так вдруг обрадовалась, так обрадовалась, и Кили, и Двалину, что, даже не глянув на выступивших из темноты еще четверых, бросилась на шею Двалину.

– Верну-у-лись!

– Ну, ты это… чего? – заворчал-забурчал Двалин, растерявшись. Не каждый день на шею девчонки вешаются.

– Что, Двалин, дочкой обзавелся? – весело спросил синеглазый, темноволосый гном.

Двалин смущенно пожал плечами. Глянул на сонно моргающего Бофура, разбуженного воплями, скривился, вздохнул, посмотрел на звезды…

– Гадство-то такое… – пожаловался непонятно в небеса. – А ведь женат не был!

М-да уж, так ему Махал и ответил…


	21. Эпилог

**_Пятнадцать лет спустя…_ **

 

… Мальчик двигался, как его учили. С пятки на носок, плавно, чтобы шаги перетекали из одного в другой. Собранный, как струна, нижняя губа прикушена, а серые глаза смотрели только вперед. Он не смотрел вниз, ступая на доски, и не смотрел на учителя-хоббита, что с прищуром наблюдал за ним. 

Голые ступни каждой клеточкой ощущали шероховатые, грубые доски, под которыми прятались иглы. Половина тренировочной полосы за спиной…

Мальчик вновь делает шаг и… допускает ошибку.

Резкий скрип и в пятку вонзается игла. Боль вспыхивает в серых глазах, мальчишка сжимает губы, чтобы не закричать от острой боли… и медленно подымает ногу. Капля крови падает с пятки на доску, оставаясь на ней красной кляксой. Он продолжает идти – он должен пройти до конца полосы, что тянется до самой стены тренировочного зала – целых сорок шагов для маленького принца.

На светло-коричневых досках остаются кровавые отметины, но мальчик продолжает идти. Он буквально стелется по ним, бесшумно и плавно, и доски под его ступнями больше не издают резкий скрип. 

Мальчик достигает конца полосы и с облегчением сходит по ступеням на обычный пол тренировочного зала. Наставник неспешно подходит к нему, и в глазах принца мелькает обреченное выражение.

– Сколько раз вы совершили ошибку? – спрашивает наставник.

– Пять, – безэмоционально отвечает юный принц, не пытаясь солгать или отвратить от себя наказание.

– Три удара розгой.

Наставник взял из кадки у стены мокрый прут, взмахнул, стряхивая капельки воды, и все так же неспешно подошел к мальчику. Тот молча, как было принято, приподнялся на цыпочки, и через миг розга со свистом ударила по голым, испачканным кровью пяткам.

Хрупкая фигурка серебряного принца, – как прозвали мальчика во дворце, – вздрогнула. Мальчик сжал кулачки, и отчаянно закусил губы, до боли, до соленого привкуса во рту. Перетерпеть… а наставник вновь поднял розгу и новый удар во второй раз рассек кожу, оставляя алую полосу. На третьем ударе мальчик едва удерживал слезы.

– На сегодня занятие окончено, – спокойно сказал учитель принца. – Полосу вы пройдете вновь после праздников. Вы можете быть свободны.

Принц молча склонил голову в знак уважения наставнику и в знак прощания. Развернувшись, мальчик молча вышел из зала для занятий. Идти по каменным плитам, после игл на полосе и розог, было больно до слез, но мальчик держался. Не здесь, только не разреветься пока рядом наставник, только не в коридорах дворца, где на постах стоят стражники.

И только выскользнув в сад, мальчик нырнул за кусты роз, сел и закусив ладошку, дал волю слезам боли. Он не справился. Не прошел полосу в который раз. Что скажет мама?! Отец конечно по своему обыкновению пошутит, что у него тяжелый шаг гнома… а мама скажет, что он должен попробовать вновь.

Воин должен уметь передвигаться бесшумно, не тревожа и травинки. Тем более тот, кто родился под тенью Бэг-Энда.

А у него не получается!

– Отец! Папа! Тут мальчик плачет! – вдруг зазвенел тонкий девчачий голосок, хрустнула ветка и кто-то – девчонка конечно! – бросилась куда-то бежать. – У него кровь на ногах!

– Фрида, какой мальчик? – удивленно спросил мягкий мужской голос.

– Где он? – решительно потребовал ответа голос другого мужчины, более глубокий и властный.

Сердце екнуло, и мальчик испуганно-поспешно стал тереть лицо, пытаясь избавиться от следов слез. Нет, только не это! Кто-то увидит его зареванным после простого урока! Мальчик не хотел даже представить лицо матери, когда она узнает. Он не хотел ее разочаровывать.

Тяжелые шаги, направляющиеся прямо к его убежищу, заставили мальчика встать. Бессмысленно пытаться и дальше прятаться здесь. Что же придумать, чтобы сказать? Чтобы маме не донесли?

Юный принц Бэг-Энда выпрямился, сжав руки, и заставил себя посмотреть на мужчину, подошедшего к кустам роз.

Это был гном. Темноволосый, с седыми нитями в пышной гриве волос, с тяжелыми заколками из серебра и золота. И с венцом на голове. А у него за спиной стоял невысокий светловолосый хоббит, одетый на чужеродный манер, с легким золотым обручем в волосах. А из-за спины этого хоббита выглядывала испуганная, красивая девочка с черными кудряшками до плеч.

И с этими тремя здесь было еще несколько гномов.

Прекрасно, просто прекрасно… теперь мама точно все узнает.

Вот какой из него принц, если прибывший с супругом и дочерью король другого королевства встречает его, наследника, в кустах, со следами слез на лице и в грубой одежде для уроков?! Что теперь скажут? Что он, сын королевы Лобелии и консорта Нори плакса, неряха и… стыдно-то так!

Все эти мысли в одно мгновение пронеслись у мальчика в голове.

– Прошу простить меня, ваше величество, – с трудом взяв себя в руки, выговорил принц, склонив голову в вежливом поклоне. – Мне жаль, что я побеспокоил вас, и отвлек вас с семьей от прогулки. 

– Не стоит извиняться, мальчик, – ответствовал король Торин. – Как твое имя?

Он думал о вранье целый миг, но все же сказал правду:

– Принц Дори, к вашим услугам, – и мальчик вновь чуть поклонился.

– Что?! – изумленно воскликнул один из гномов в свите короля, но сейчас все внимание мальчика занимал король.

– Я вижу, с вами произошла неприятность, – сказал ему король гномов, цепко оглядывая его с ног до головы единым взглядом. – Мой лекарь осмотрит вас.

– Прошу вас, не стоит беспокойства, – запротестовал принц Дори. – Просто был урок. Я сам виноват, что пострадал на уроке от своей невнимательности и неуклюжести!

Но король ничего не успел ему сказать.

– Да у него все ноги в крови! – громко воскликнул немолодой гном с искусно заплетенными седыми волосами и бородкой. 

– Я в поряд… – попытался сказать маленький принц, но был оборван.

– Ну уж нет, юноша! Ни в каком вы не в порядке! – седой гном стремительно подошел, и Дори не успел и опомниться, как его подхватили сильные руки.

– Что вы делаете!

– Я собираюсь вас осмотреть, и даже не думайте противиться! – заявил сердито гном-лекарь, усаживая его на скамейку у дорожки. – Просто был урок?! Да у тебя ступни все исколоты! И кто тебя бил по пяткам?! Это что, не в первый раз?! Да я ему руки поотрываю, и отцу твоему устрою! – громогласно возмущался гном.

Мальчик попытался вырвать ногу из хватки лекаря, но тот держал так, будто у него были руки из железа. Дори просяще посмотрел на короля гномов, который с усмешкой смотрел на него и лекаря.

– Даже не думай сопротивляться своему дяде, – насмешливо сказал король. 

– Дяде? – растерянно спросил принц, и тут же ойкнул от боли.

– Да, дяде! – ответствовал лекарь, уже успевший тщательно вытереть его ступни намоченной в каком-то зелье салфеткой (жгучей до ужаса), и доставший из небольшой сумки на поясе бинт. – Нет, это надо, а! Назвать моим именем, и даже строчки не прислать! Пятнадцать лет!!

– Что за шум, а драки нет? – вдруг раздался веселый голос.

Папа Дори, красивый, высокий, с гривой рыжих волос вдруг появился за спинами гномов, держа на руках младшую сестренку. Все тут же посмотрели на него. Грозный дядя резко затянул бантик на перебинтованной ступне и медленно встал, обернувшись.

– До-о-ри?! – заикаясь выговорил отец, перепугано отступая на шаг.

– Я тебя сейчас убью, – очень тихо и грозно сказал дядя.

– Только не при детях! – и отец выставил перед собой восьмилетнюю Рию, держа на вытянутых руках, прямо перед носом дяди.

Сестренка с любопытством уставилась на гнома перед собой.

– Здлавствуйте! Вы папу не убивайте, он у нас один ЛАЗДОЛБАЙ!

Вокруг дружно закашлялись от смеха, а супруг короля гномов тихо рассмеялся.

– Да, Нори… ты ничуть не изменился, – сказал король Торин.

Дядя Дори молча взял из рук отца маленькую Рию, поставил на дорожку, и сказал:

– Я тебя, Нори, потом убью. Как тебя зовут, дитя мое? Скажи дяде…

– Я Рия, и я не дитя, а ходячая головная боль! Так мама говолит! – отрезала маленькая принцесса.

– Говорит, – машинально поправил малышку отец.

– Папа! Не нелвилуй меня!  
Вокруг уже откровенно посмеивались, наблюдая за рыженькой, как лисенок, девочкой, и ее смущенным и испуганным папой. И все казалось забыли, про принца Дори.

– Очень болит? – жалостливо спросили вдруг рядом.

Дори вздрогнув, оглянулся. У скамеечки стояла, держа за руку своего папу-хоббита, черноволосая дочка короля гномов.

– Нет, я привык, – вдруг сорвалось с языка у маленького принца.

– Что значит привык?! – возопил его дядюшка. – Нори!! Кто избивает твоего сына?!

– Дори, я все объясню! Здесь так учат!

– Учат?! – прошипел змеей дядя, наступая на пятившегося принца-консорта Шира. – Убью!

– Ничего он его не убьет, – сморщила носик стоящая рядом с Дори девочка. – Он хороший, только кричать любит.

– Я… я тоже так думаю, – смущенно проговорил юный принц Дори. – Просто… неправильно как-то все… при свите… 

– Это не совсем так, – мягко возразил супруг короля гномов, который приходился младшим братом матери Дори. – Из свиты здесь никого нет, а все присутствующие в какой-то степени тебе дяди и… – тут Бильбо с улыбкой посмотрел на черноволосую дочку, – и твои сестры. 

– Ой, точно! – воскликнула девочка. – Мне отец говорил! Значит, ты мой троюродный брат! – и девочка радостно улыбнулась Дори.

– Вот именно, Фрида,– кивнул Бильбо. – А в кругу семьи можно… просто быть собой.

… А далеко от Бэг-Энда, за лесами и реками, в далеком Эреборе маленький, черноволосый как галчонок малыш делал первые шаги к своему отцу.

– Ну же, Хьюго! Еще шажок, иди к папе! Ай, молодца! – Бофур ловит малыша и подбрасывает его к потолку освещенной свечами комнаты.

И мальчонка смеется, улыбается беззубой улыбкой. А Хайли с улыбкой смотрит на них, будучи самой счастливой в этот миг.

А на шее у нее, на тонкой цепочке, висит кольцо, дожидаясь своего часа…


End file.
